Dragon Born
by xBaskerville
Summary: Smaug a en sa possession la Montagne Solitaire, des tonnes d'or, de rubis, de saphirs, d'émeraudes et de diamants. Cependant, tout le monde ignore qu'il a en sa possession, quelque chose de bien plus important …
1. Partie I - Prologue

Ceci n'est absolument pas le recueil de drabbles dont j'ai mentionné dans The Heir of Durin. Non, ceci est une histoire à univers alternatif.

Je ne saurais dire combien de chapitre elle va comprendre, s'ils seront longs, assez fréquent ou si je finirais par l'oublier après mettre pendu pour me punir d'avoir osé imaginer cela. Bon, je n'y peux pas grand chose, pour moi les dragons ce sont des gentilles petites créatures toute mignonnes qui ... dans le Hobbit sont des grands méchants.

Non, je ne soupire pas !

Si c'est une UA, c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai fait en sorte que notre cher duo de frère favoris étaient déjà né et en âge de marché lors de l'attaque de Smaug. Bousculés par de nombreux nains qui ne se soucient que de se sauver, Kíli se fait arracher de son frère qui ne peut le rejoindre. Tout le monde le pense mort et Fíli ne s'en remet pas, brûlant de tuer ce dragon. Smaug le Terrible, dans un acte inattendu, prend sous son aile le jeune prince... Si le jeune oublie la totalité de sa vie antérieure -excepté son nom et celui de son frère- l'aîné se souvient de tout.

Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, un choix doit être fait.

Non, je ne vous en dirais pas plus ! Vous ne lirez plus après ! Oui ... J'oubliais ! C'est un joli Fíli/Kíli. Avec un peu de Thilbo dans le fond, surement.

Oui. Tolkien doit surement être revenue des morts pour ce que j'ai osé faire... *part loin en Mordor pour pleurer*

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Prologue

Fíli posa son regard sur les flammes dansantes. Ses pupilles bleus n'en lâchèrent aucune, suivit le mouvement de chacune d'entres elles.

Cela le prenait assez régulièrement. À chaque fois qu'il voyait du feu. Il haïssait cette source de chaleur. Si fort qu'il se retenait à chaque fois de l'éteindre en vidant sa gourde. S'il était seul, il l'aurait feu. Malheureusement, étant entouré d'une compagnie entière, désireuse de trouver un peu de réconfort après une longue journée de marche … le jeune blond retient son envie en se mordant à sang sa lèvre inférieure.

Fíli se fichait bien que sa chaire devenait de plus en plus douloureuse à cet endroit. C'était sa punition d'avoir été si étourdit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son Oncle et sa tendre Mère lui affirmait qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en vouloir ? Il l'avait abandonné.

S'il y avait eu moins de nain en Erebor, peut-être que ce ne serait pas arrivé. Il y aurait eu moins de panique, l'agitation, moindre, ne l'aurait jamais fait lâcher la main de son bébé frère. Cette petite main qui avait été si chaude dans sa paume.

Son frère. Son cadet. Son bébé.

Fíli l'avait lâché. Par une bousculade plus violente. Il l'avait lâché. Les petites doigts avait glissé sur sa peau. Il avait entendu un cri, une petite voix appelant son nom. Fíli allait le rejoindre et le relever, si une naine ne l'avait pas attrapé et apporté vers l'extérieur. Elle, elle n'avait pas entendu les cris effrayés de son bébé-frère. Aucun autre nain n'y avait fait attention, bien trop occuper à sauver leur peau de cette gerbe de flammes gigantesques qui se dirigeaient vers eux, vers les portes d'Erebor.

Il avait lâché sa main.

Il l'avait abandonné.

Envoyé à la mort.

Soixante ans avait beau avoir passé, sa haine envers Smaug le terrible n'avait en rien diminuée. Son envie de vengeance c'était peu à peu accrue, se remplissait toujours plus chaque jour. Sa rancune grimpait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur ancienne maison.

Fíli vengerait son frère. Il en fit la promesse.

...

_Smaug coula sa tête sous le tas d'or avec plaisir. Le tintement sans fin du métal était un plaisir incommensurable pour lui. Sa gorge émit un grognement de satisfaction. Les nains étaient tous partis, et il aurait de quoi manger en chaire fraiche pour quelques jours. C'était parfait._

_Les craquetais du feu, l'odeur du sang et de la chère brûlait le firent baigner dans un petit océan de bonheur._

_Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand, et son énorme tête se dirigea vers le hall._

_Des pleurs. _

_En sa demeure._

_Il gronda en se soulevant._

_De nombreuses pièces d'or dégoulinèrent le long de son corps, épousèrent sans complexe ses immenses ailes. Ses pas lourd firent trembler le sol. Les objets en métal doré suivirent les tremblements, se mouvant tel un océan sous une tempête._

_Le dragon sauta par-dessus les marches, se glissa à côté du trône, qu'il caressa de sa queue –après tout, maintenant, il était le roi de ces lieux- et continua son chemin vers le hall. Les pleurs continuèrent. Le reptile ailé entendait des noms marmonnés entre deux gémissements plaintifs, des appels à l'aide et des geignements emplis de douleurs. _

_Smaug trouva cela vraiment très étrange. Il se doutait qu'un ou deux nains étaient prit au piège sous des décombres ou pas encore mort de leur brûlures, mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé en entendre un pleurer et pleurnicher de cette façon. Comme un enfant_

_Une vague de culpabilités le prit assez durement. Smaug n'avait que faire des morts, du sang, des corps brûlé, en décompositions ou démembré. En revanche, pour une raison qu'il ignorer, il avait toujours hait s'en prendre à des enfants. Quelque soit leur race, leur âge, leur taille. Le grand dragon s'était toujours dit que c'était du à la difficulté d'avoir eux-mêmes des dragonneaux._

_Il déblaya d'un coup de museau le cadavre calcifié d'un guerrier, s'attendrissant presque à la vue du petit corps se repliant sur lui-même, suppliant qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal._

_Le reptile passa sa langue sur la brulure que l'enfant avait le long de son bras droit, atténuant de ce simple geste la douleur, permettant une cicatrisation rapide qui lassant malgré tout une profonde cicatrice._

_Le petit nain renifla, le regardant faire avec ses yeux bruns rougis par les larmes. Des prunelles comparables à l'un de ses cuivres quasi aussi résistant que le mithril. Un roucoulement s'échappa de la gorge du reptile volant. Il nota bien évidement les habits royaux que le bambin portait, mais il n'en fit rien. Que représentait-il maintenant ?_

_« _Que fais-tu ici tout petit ?_ » dit-il doucement_

_-Je … J'ai lâché la main de Fee … glapit le petit être la voix coincée, les membres tremblants_

_L'enfant clos ses paupières, lorsque les narines du dragon vinrent le sentir. Ses cheveux bruns, couverts de suie et de sang, volèrent autour de son visage. Le bambin s'attendit à être croqué d'un petit coup. Mais rien. Juste une grosse griffe noire qui caressait sa joue avec délicatesse._

_Il laissa le dragon retirer chacune de ses vilaines petites larmes._

_« _Comment t'appelles-tu tout petit ?_ »_

_-K-K-Ki-Kíli, f-fils de D-Dis … murmura le petit brun, À votre … service._

_La créature aux écailles rouges sembla ricaner. Pas un rire jaune tinté de sarcasme, mais un rire bien amusé par la timidité comblé par la peur du jeune prince d'Erebor._

_« _Viens tout petit. Tu vas attraper froid ici._ »_

_Kíli sembla hésiter. Il pouvait crier, hurler à l'aide. Mais qui viendrait ? Les nains avaient fermé les portes pour emprisonner le dragon et l'empêcher de tuer plus de personnes. Plus personne ne devait être en vie. Et puis, le petit brun se sentait en sécurité avec le dragon. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Plus tard, peut-être que la créature le ferait, pour le moment, il voulait juste être rassuré._

_Le petit grimpa sur le museau de Smaug qui se retourna pour gagner la salle du trésor._

_« _Dis-moi tout petit, qui est_ Fee ? »_

_-C'est Fíli. expliqua Kíli n'ayant plus aucune hésitation dans sa voix, C'est mon grand frère. Il y avait trop de gens on a été séparé. J'espère qu'il va bien …_

_Smaug ne lui dit pas que le petit ne partira jamais d'ici. Kíli semblait le savoir aussi. Il ne répliqua pas. Sa maison deviendrait sa prison. Alors, dans l'espoir de partir un jour, il répondit avec une naïveté déconcertante à toutes les questions que lui posait le dragon._

_Les jours s'écoulèrent, ils devinrent semaines, se transformèrent en mois avant de se métamorphoser en années._

_Dans sa mémoire, les visages et les moments de sa vie disparaissaient, remplacer par d'autre avec ce dragon incroyablement gentil envers lui. Bientôt, Kíli ne se souvenait que de simples prénoms, qu'il oublia avec le temps. Il ne garda en mémoire que le sien et celui qui appartenait jadis, à son frère tant chéri et tant aimé…_

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Je suis fière de moi ! Tout écrit tout ça ! D'une traite ! *boit un grand verre d'eau bien fraiche* Si vous souhaitez me lapidé, vous pouvez. A vos risques et puéril ! Vous ne pourrais pas voir le FiKi prévu.

Sinon, globalement, c'est bien ou je dois immédiatement me pendre ?

**PS :** Non. Kili n'est pas amnésique. Il a préféré oublié que souffrir. La mémoire est très sélective vous savez.

**PS 2 :** Smaug est télépathe.

PS 3 : Non ! Ce n'est pas une Death!Fic ! o.o


	2. Partie I - Chapitre Un

_Réponse à vox reviews :_

Autant ? Je n'aurais jamais pu y penser ! Je peux vous assurer que vous m'avez tous motivé à continuer ce chapitre. Parce que je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à le faire.

**Jade** : Voici la suite, prête à être découverte, à émouvoir ou à me faire haïr !

**Idadri** : La suite ? La voilà ! En espérant qu'elle te ravisse autant que le prologue !

**Yuna Rose** : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour tout te dire, l'histoire que j'avais prévue lors de la rédaction du prologue était plus fait sur un coup de tête que ficelée (lorsque j'ai une idée en tête, faut que je l'écrive !)… on va dire que c'est avant sa publication que j'ai ciblée les points à développer et ce qui suivra. J'espère que ton impression sera la même pour ce premier chapitre ! Ou Même meilleure, qui sait ?

**Lovy** : Ayant une imagination très visuelle, chaque scène que j'écris est très distincte dans mon esprit. Pour la scène où Kíli est séparé de Fíli , j'ai énormément pleuré, et j'en pleure encore ! Surtout que dans un manga (Naruto, il me semble ou Soul Eater, je ne sais plus) il arrive la même chose à un personnage, dans un contexte bien différent et dont l'opinion est différente aussi. Donc oui … ça m'a fait encore plus pleurer. Je suis émotive, je sais, j'assume. Et j'assume aussi décrire cela ! Faut pas qu'il y ait trop de trucs tout beaux, tout mignons et tout roses parce que sinon, ce sera très ennuyeux ! –shooooooot- mais, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une Death!Fic (moi ? Me répéter ? Naaaaan !) Et oui ! Envahie-moi de review !

**Idril Silimaure** : Oui, une Fic ! T'as vu ça ? Je me suis lancée … sur un gros coup de tête en plus… J'ai peut-être des idées, mais espère que je la finisse… Ou que je ne bloque pas et qu'un chapitre ne mettent pas deux/trois mois (si ce n'est une année !) à sortir …

**Yvhiy** : Oui, c'est dommage que les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie … surtout Tolkien pour qu'ils nous réécrivent la fin de _Bilbo le Hobbit_ où il ferait vivre Thorin, Fíli et Kíli ! (C'est vraiment bien de pouvoir rêver …). Merci de tes compliments, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre-là sera tout aussi alléchant que le premier. Et, si tout tien la route, Fíli et Kíli vont se retrouver même si au départ …. Ça ne va pas être trèèèèès simple. Je suis une fan de Happy End et je hais le Bad Eng donc bon. Il y aura plus de joie que de larmes.

**Pikanox** : À cause du film d'animation pour enfants _How to Train your Dragon_ de DreamWorks (je le recommande d'ailleurs !) et en étant très influencée par la culture japonaise, pour moi les dragons sont des créatures gentilles qui, tout de même peuvent être très cruelles. C'est pour cela que le Smaug que j'ai fait est gentil avec les enfants au point d'être devenue ce que tu liras plus tard dans ce chapitre et le prochain. De plus, Smaug je ne le connaissais que par le film. Ce n'ai qu'hier que j'ai acquis une merveilleuse édition de _Bilbo le Hobbit_ qui m'a permis de faire ce chapitre et de débuter le prochain. Je sais déjà comment va être la confrontation Bilbo/Smaug mais j'hésite sur la réaction de Bilbo, si Kíli se montrera ou non. Je verrais bien !

**MlleAria** : Comme expliquer à Pikanox, j'adore les dragons (surtout Croc Mou si tu connais _How to Train your Dragon_) alors j'ai voulu faire un Smaug gentil mais, en respectant un maximum son caractère primitif. En réalité, il ne va être que protecteur et gentil qu'envers Kíli . Sinon, il va rester assez cruel au contact des autres personnes comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre. Pour les fautes est bien, il y a l'explication sur mon profil. D'ailleurs mon orthographe est une grande honte pour moi puisque moi-même, je suis en première littéraire. Et j'aurais beau lire et relire ce que j'écris (même à plusieurs jours d'intervalles) je ne verrais pas mes fautes. Je les remarque très peu, ce qui est, un véritable problème. Merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant !

**Miharulaboulette** : J'espère que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de faute. N'étant pas sur mon ordi, j'ai pu m'aider d'un correcteur d'orthographe. Comme expliquer à MlleAria, je ne les vois pas. Et je sais pertinemment que c'est très embêtant à la lecture et je m'en excuse vraiment (en plus ma Béta est en vacances pour quelques temps encore …). Sinon, je suis véritablement ravie que tu trouves mon histoire inattendue et insolite ! (Si tu veux savoir, j'ai rougi comme ce n'est pas permis !) J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que les points de vue restent comme dans le prologue bien que Smaug soit plus mentionné de ce chapitre-ci. Je croise les doigts pour que, comme les autres, la suite te plaise !

_Avant lecture :_

Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai fait appel à mon cousin, étudiant en psychologie. Il n'a pas pu beaucoup m'aiguiller puisqu'il n'avait pas encore vu en cours ce que je lui ai demandé : Comment un être humain s'adapterait-il en compagnie des animaux sauvages s'il se retrouvait perdu dans un endroit hostile ou s'il était abandonné. Mon adorable cousin m'a informé que la personne changerait complètement de ce qu'elle était, surtout si elle est recueillie par un animal fort ou une meute. Dans cette fanfiction, en plus du comportement affectif de Smaug, le caractère de Kíli va pas mal changé à ce que nous pouvons connaître. Si cela peut vous rassurer, il redeviendra peu à peu normal lorsqu'il retrouvera son frère, son oncle et ses anciennes connaissances.

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Chapitre Un

_Le petit garçon pinça son nez, dérangé par l'horrible odeur de brûler qui parvenait à ses narines. Il grogna en premier, se tourna de l'autre côté, cachant son nez dans son bras ; une malheureuse tentative pour retourner dans les bras reposant de Morphée. Il eut beau faire, l'odeur nauséabonde resta tout autour de lui._

_Se mordant les lèvres, le petit homme se redressa sur ses coudes. Sous son poids, des pièces dégringolèrent la petite montagne d'or, certaine finirent dans des coupelles ou d'autre sur le sol inondé d'autres pierres riches et brillantes._

_L'enfant bailla et se frotta ses petites paupières lourdes de fatigue. Il voulait dormir un peu plus. Mais cette odeur l'intrigué plus que tout, sans oublier de noter que sa source de chaleur n'était plus là. Sans cela, le métal doré aller vite refroidir. À tel point qu'il en grelotterait._

_Précautionneusement, il descendit le monticule d'or. De nombreuse fois, le petit garçon manqua de glisser et de s'affaler sous les pièces, les colliers, les bagues, bracelet et autre petit couverts qui n'avait aucune utilité depuis quelques années ; il ne saurait en dire le nombre exacte ! Par moment, il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt des mois, voire des jours. Il ne voyait pas la lumière du jour ou les ténèbres de la nuit. Des petits feux crépitaient ici et là à chaque heure. L'enfant ne savait plus._

_Si les chandelles miroitaient chaque jour, et chaque nuit, cette odeur de brûlait revenait très souvent. Jusqu'ici, il s'en fichait bien. Maintenant, il voulait comprendre. Il dormait mal à cause de cela._

_- Smaugy ? appela-t-il avec sa petite voie enrouée de sommeil, après quelques secondes, il recommença. Tatia ?_

_Personne ne lui répondit. Même pas un grognement de l'un des concernés._

_L'enfant s'arrêta, se tortilla les mains, grignotant ses lèvres gercées, il mit du temps à se demander s'il devait retourner se coucher ou aller dans le hall. Avec un peu de chance, s'il se roulait bien en boule, il aurait bien chaud jusqu'à leur retour. D'un autre côté, il aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient plus là !_

_Il aimait bien Tatia ! Elle était vraiment beaucoup plus gentille que les autres damoiselles qui étaient venues ! Bien que, comme les autres, elle lui avait fait du mal. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons ! Smaug était _si_ gentil avec lui… Jamais le grand dragon ne le mangerait ! Il lui rapportait de quoi se nourrir, de quoi se désaltérer. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître –à tel point que c'était contradictoire avec les contes qu'il avait entendus il y a bien longtemps- le reptile rapportait de quoi s'amuser, allant même jusqu'à lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. Alors, pourquoi lui ferait-il du mal ? Il devrait le dire à Tatia. Tatia ne devait pas avoir compris l'intention de Smaug. Elle n'avait pas à lui «_ abréger ses souffrances _», comme elle l'avait dit et comme l'avait annoncé toutes les autres dans une tentative de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur._

_- Smaugy ? Tatia ? Vous êtes où ? questionna-t-il encore une fois_

_Les réponses ne vinrent pas. Les larmes aux yeux, il finit par sortir de l'immense salle d'or où toutes les pièces merveilleuses telles quelles soient, étaient réunis._ _Ses pieds nus ne firent aucun bruit sur le sol ciré du marbre. Il traversa rapidement la salle du trône où il aimait bien escalader le grand siège tout froid –c'est la manière dont l'enfant le nommait- et déboucha très rapidement au hall._

_En voyant le grand dragon rouge, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'était fait un petit mouron pour rien. Son Smaugy était ici, il n'avait pas du tout à s'inquiéter._

_Cependant, son regard dériva rapidement sur ce que le monstre volant avait dans sa gueule : il mordait à sang un corps de femme à partir du buste. Le sang dégoulinait le long de ses canines toujours blanches, s'égouttait dans le bas de son museau, avant de chuter sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les jambes et un bras pendait, tendit qu'un autre était coincé contre le corps, percé par les dents pointues et affuté._

_Le jeune garçon ne fut en rien dégoutté. Son visage ne produit aucun rictus de répugnance. Il avait vu pire._

_Ayant senti sa présence, Smaug jeta le corps sans vue de la jeune Tatia. Le reste de corps alla se brisait –dans le sens propre du terme- contre un pilier avant de retomber sur le sol. Pendant que le grand dragon passer sa langue de reptile sur ses crocs sales et retournait vers le petit homme, l'enfant s'accrocha aux pupilles vides de vie de son ancienne amie._

_Il comprenait. Elle était morte comme les autres parce que, comme les autres, elle lui avait fait du mal. Même s'il l'aimait bien, il ne ressentit aucune peine et encore moins de la compassion._

_- Tatia est où Smaugy ?_

_« _Elle est partie, comme les autres. _»_

_- Elle ne reviendra plus ?_

_« _Oui. Elle ne te fera plus de mal tout petit. »

_- Tatia ne te fera plus de mal à toi aussi._

_L'enfant faisait mine de ne pas comprendre. Il préférait jouer ainsi._

_« _Pourquoi elle m'aurait fait du mal, tout petit ? _»_

_- Parce que tu saignes, Smaugy._

_Et pour approuver ses mots, déposa une petite main sur un côté de la gueule de Smaug. En effet, il saignait. Mais pas de son sang, mais celui de Tatia. Le dragon grogna pour le réconforter, le souleva doucement pour le poser sur son museau._

_Kíli gloussa avec tendresse. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps mutilé de Tatia sans perdre son sourire affectueux. Une autre personne la remplacerait, comme les autres. Pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Il ferait en sorte de les prévenir, puis, quand il s'ennuierait, elle monterait au ciel. Pour lui, elle n'était que des jouets._

- Chuuuuut … Tout va bien. chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce

Le jeune brun glissa une main sur la joue striée de larmes de la demoiselle. Il essuya du doigt les gouttes salées, dessina les courbes de son visage.

- Je te l'avais dit pourtant Moéty. dit-il toujours avec sa voix douce, Je t'avais dit que si tu me faisais du mal, tu le paierais de ta vie.

Kíli glissa sa main dans la chevelure noire de l'humaine. Il la coiffa pour la dernière fois d'une très grande délicatesse.

- Je t'appréciais beaucoup. Pourquoi t'es-tu donc rebellée ? Tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps … Non. Ne parle pas. Tu vas souffrir. Ne lutte pas Moéty. Ferme tes yeux et laisse toi partir.

Le nain posa une main sur la bouche de la femme, l'empêcha véritablement de parler. De ce geste, il l'empêcha de respirer par la bouche. Elle se débattit quand même, mais rien ne changea la poigne lourde que Kíli exerçait sans relâche sur elle. Très rapidement, Moéty n'eut plus d'air dans les poumons, son cœur martelas quelques minutes de plus dans sa poitrine, puis, plus rien.

Elle était morte.

Kíli se pencha vers son visage, baisa une dernière fois son front.

- Soit heureuse Moéty. Père ne brisera pas ton corps comme celui des autres.

En se redressant, il retira sa lame plantait dans la poitrine de sa victime. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il tuait et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Si son père lui en rapportait donc, bien entendu.

Lors de leur arrivait, il se fichait bien de leur sort. Si elle semblait assez agréable, il jouait avec elle, sinon, il faisait en sorte que l'irréparable survienne le plus rapidement possible. Il s'occupait de leur sort lui-même lorsqu'elle tenait plus de trois mois. C'était comme un honneur qu'elle recevait de différente manière. À chaque fois, il chuchoter les mêmes paroles, ne changeant que les prénoms qu'il oubliait dès l'heure qui suivait.

Kíli se redressa, laissa le cadavre froid, un trou béant dans la poitrine, sur le marbre glacial. Sifflotant joyeusement, il fit tournoyer son petit poignard entre ses doigts. Il gravit quelque marche et se vautra sur le trôné couvert de coussin faits de velours rouge brodé d'or. Le brun les avait acquis un soir, par le maître des lieux. Sur le coup, le nain n'avait pas du tout su quoi en faire. Il avait arpenté la ville déserte durant des jours, s'asseyant partout avec. Au final, il n'y avait que sur ce large siège de la salle principale, sculpté à même la roche, que Kíli s'était senti à l'aise.

Soigneusement, il nettoyant la lame d'argent. C'est avec minutie, qu'il astiqua les arabesques tracées sur le métal. Le jeune garçon ne laissa rien au hasard. Il continua durant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un vent violent s'engouffre dans toute la Montagne Solitaire.

Kíli rangea son arme et tourna sa tête vers la gauche, un micro sourire sur le visage. Son père avait vraiment une bonne prémonition.

Les pleures et les supplices le fit pencher la tête sur le côté. Et si on jouait un peu la comédie ?

Le nain se replia un peu sur lui-même, se terrant au maximum. Dans un grondement, un corps fut jeté près de lui, puis quelque chose de plus petit. La nouvelle fille glapit de douleur et de dégoût en voyant les deux lièvres décapités à ses côtés.

« _Prépare votre repas, humaine ! Ou vous ne mangerais rien pendant plusieurs jours !_ »

Sans attendre de réponse, Smaug retourna dans sa salle favorite : celle des trésors. Les deux personnes près du trône attendirent que le tintement des pièces se termine pour oser relever un peu la tête. Puis quelques minutes de plus pour qu'elle prenne la parole :

- Il t'a enlevé toi aussi ?

- Oui. répondit Kíli d'une petite voix

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais plus. On oublie le temps qui passe ici.

La fille s'essuya les yeux, renifla et fit son possible pour se calmer un maximum.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? questionna-t-il à son tour

- Geunoa. Et toi ?

- Kíli …

- Tu es un nain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici tu sais ? Il ne me laisse pas sortir, je suis obligé de faire ce qu'il dit. Si j'obéis, il est très gentil. Alors j'obéis.

- Ce peut être _gentil_ un dragon ? fit la dénommée Geunoa en crachant sur l'adjectif

- Quand on lui obéit.

- Jamais je ne lui obéirais !

- Tu devrais.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il y en a d'autres qui sont venues avant toi. Quand on ne lui obéit pas, il tue. Sa dernière victime fut ce matin, avant qu'il ne parte chassé et te chercher…

Kíli cacha sa tête sous ses bras.

- C'était horrible ! Il y avait du sang qui giclait et les membres arrachés du corps ! Les cris résonnent encore dans ma tête !

Lorsqu'il se mettait à jouer de cette manière, le plut plaisant était quand sa future proie mordait à l'hameçon… Elles se montraient toutes fortes, têtues, mettaient en place leur plan pour s'enfuir. Et, à partir du moment où elles savaient la vérité, elles devenaient toutes presque aussi dociles qu'un agneau. Très peu continuaient à tenir tête à son Père. Dans ces cas-là, ce sont ses femmes là qui restaient le plus longtemps en ce qu'était jadis Erebor.

…

Avant l'attaque de Smaug, Fíli était un enfant sans panne d'énergie, toujours souriant et une véritable pipelette. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Thorin se souvenait même qu'il refusait toujours d'avouer qu'il avait sommeil alors qu'il s'endormait debout et marmonnant sa phrase. Du matin au soir, il courrait partout, sous la Montagne ou à l'extérieure de celle-ci. Le jeune blond avait eu encore bien plus d'énergie à revendre lorsque son petit frère est né, et toujours plus lorsque le petit Kíli fut en âge de marcher, courir, parler ou encore, de jouer aux jeux de Fíli .

Après l'attaque de Smaug le Terrible, tout a changé.

Fíli était encore et toujours très énergique. Plus rien ne le calmait, pas la colère de Dis (dont même Mahal pouvait en avoir terriblement peur !). Il était même devenu très violent, et énormément redoutable –pour son âge- lors des entraînements aux combats. À cette époque là, Thorin savait déjà que Fíli ferait son maximum pour venger son frère. L'héritier blond parlait moins, voire même pas du tout certain jour.

Ce jour-là fut l'un d'eux. Depuis son tour de garde la vieille, il n'avait émit aucun son, pas même un grognement. Fíli restait vigilant en ayant tout de même les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tout le monde savait pourquoi, excepter Ori et Bilbo. Tant bien même ils étaient désireux de comprendre, ils taisaient tous deux leur question. Ce sujet-là devait être d'une extrême sensibilité.

- Nous nous arrêterons là pour la nuit. s'exclama Thorin, Oïn, Gloïn, faites nous un feu ! Bomdur, prépare-nous quelque chose ! Bofur, Bifur, occupez-vous des poneys !

Il continua à donner ses ordres d'une voix qui refusée toute contradiction. Le futur Roi sous la Montagne observa aussi longuement son fils-sœur descendre de son poney et défaire les affaires dont il avait besoin. Hésitant quelques secondes, Thorin finit par lui adresser à lui aussi un ordre :

- Fíli , il y a une petite rivière en contrebas. Vas donc remplir nos gourdes.

- Bien mon Oncle. Marmotta faiblement le jeune blond, si bas que le chef de la Compagnie du tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse

Tous les membres lui donnèrent les dites gourde en peau brune. Bilbo allait proposer de l'accompagner, mais Gandalf le retient en posant une main sur son épaule. Fíli devait être seul pour un certain temps. Il aurait des explications plus tard, à l'abri des oreilles des descendants de Durin.

À l'heure du souper, Fíli n'était toujours pas revenu. Encore une fois, seul Ori et Bilbo se posèrent des questions, regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule en direction du chemin qu'avait emprunté ultérieurement le nain blond.

- Thorin… murmura Balin une hésitation évidente dans la voix, Allez donc le rejoindre. Il a besoin de votre présence, Dame Dis n'est pas là après tout…

Le regard bleu du prince nain étudia chaque visage des membres de sa Compagnie. Chacun d'entre eux hochèrent la tête. Cette quête pour récupérer Erebor, était importante (personne ne le nierait !), cependant, la famille n'était-elle pas plus chère que tout l'or et les pierres précieuses réunis ? La réponse était si évidente, qu'après avoir désigné Dwalin pour le premier tour de garde, Thorin s'en alla, sous un silence pesant.

- Si nous haïssons le dragon, Thorin le haït encore plus fort. Notre haine et la sienne, ne dépasseront jamais celle de Fíli . conta le vieux Balin les yeux perdu dans les flammes dansantes, Cette histoire nous fait tous mal, car tout le monde adorait le jeune Kíli , fils de Dis, neveux de Thorin et jeune frère de Fíli . Nous évitons d'en parler, car Fíli devient rapidement colérique et incontrôlable et que nous souvenir de ce petit enfant nous est très douloureux. Tout le monde l'aimait. Quand Smaug attaqua, bien des nains se précipitèrent à la sortie. Chacun fuyait pour sauver sa peau, marchant les uns sur les autres. Le pauvre Kíli fut arraché de la poigne de son aîné. Fíli ne put jamais le secourir, car une naine (l'ayant reconnu ou ayant eu pitié de voir en enfant) l'entrainant à l'extérieur malgré ses cris de refus. À ce même moment, une gerbe de flamme sortie de la gueule du Dragon et nous dûmes sceller les portes d'Erebor. Fíli s'en ai toujours extrêmement voulu, et aujourd'hui plus que d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? questionna innocemment Ori (qui fut immédiatement foudroyé du regard par Dori et Nori)

- Si Kíli était toujours parmi nous et participant à cette quête, nous aurions glorieusement fêté ses quatre-vingt-sept ans.

Perdre un être cher à notre cœur était d'une douleur sans nom. Si l'on ressent une culpabilité, c'est encore bien pire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans un mot. Tout le monde fixait sa gamelle sans avoir faim (Bomdur eut bien de mal à finir son assiette), et même proche des bras de Morphée, Bilbo se battit contre l'envie d'aller enlacer le nain blond, de lui témoigner en une quelconque intention son soutien.

Dwalin ne dit rien lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots étouffés, rapporter par le vent. Vers le milieu de la nuit, lors du tour de garde de Bofur, le fabriquant de jouer ne dit rien lorsque Fíli revint, les yeux rougis portant chaque gourde qu'il plaça respectivement dans les affaires de ses compagnons. À l'aube, lorsque tout le monde fut debout, personne n'omit un commentaire en voyant Thorin enlacé son neveu de la meilleure protection qu'il puisse exister.

L'envie d'abattre Smaug se fit juste plus forte pour tous les membres du groupe. Qu'ils aient connu le jeune Kíli , qu'ils l'aient connu peu ou pas du tout. De nombreuses raisons expliquaient ce ressentiment haineux, dont deux principales. La seconde et que cela semblait une cause bien plus noble que de récupérer de vils richesses brillantes. La première était que personne ne voulait subir une perte aussi douloureuse que cela : Thorin répétait que les Durin étaient forts et puissants, mais pas insensible à ses sentiments destructeurs.

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

* * *

Oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé ou mal lu : Kíli nomme Smaug _Smaugy_ puis _Père_. Je peux vous dire que c'est dû au choc psychologique et pour une raison expliquée dans le prochain chapitre. Notre petit brun (qui est blond dans le bouquin) a aussi un caractère bien spéciale, à frôler celui du sadisme. S'il prend « plaisir » à tuer, vous comprendrez qu'en fait, il perfectionne de plus en plus son « jeu » pour garder les prisonnières de Smaug plus longtemps.

Quant à Fíli , ne me lancez pas des pierres. Son caractère est normal puisqu'il n'a pas encore fait son deuil (je remercie mon cousin pour ses looooongueeeees explications. Et je transmets immédiatement ses excuses s'il s'est trompé. Un pédopsychiatre m'a en plus répondu la même chose aussi…) Voilà voilà …

Sinon, je tiens aussi à préciser que je risque de surtout me concentrer sur le côté de Kíli et de sa vie avec Smaug. Vous remarquerez les Flash Back qui seront **toujours** en italiques. Mais naturellement que je rajouterais des passages avec Fíli ! C'est limite obligatoire ! Avec Thorin aussi et les autres membres de la Compagnie.

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !

Au prochain chapitre qui sera publié … je ne sais pas trop quand…


	3. Partie I - Chapitre Deux

_Réponse à vos reviews :_

**Yuna Rose** : Tu me flattes ! Tu me flattes ! J'en ai des larmes aux yeux. Merci de tous ces si gentils compliments ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tes espérances seront comblées avec ce nouveau chapitre ou que tu trouves des réponses à tes questions. Merci du fond du cœur !

**MlleAria** : [Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore le surnom _Smaugy_ o3o'] Oui, il n'est pas si charmant et gentillet que ça. Je n'aime pas faire trop OOC et puis, faut bien justifier le raiting donc bon… Naaan ! C'pas du tout une excuse à la noix ! Promis ! Et voici l'explication pour laquelle Kíli finit par appeler Smaug Père. J'ai longtemps hésitait avec Papa. Mais comme il reste tout de même effrayait par le dragon, il montre son respect avec Père. Quant aux retrouvailles, je ne sais pas quand elles auront lieu, mais … je peux dire qu'elles se rapprochent puisque c'est un nouveau chapitre que voici !

**Guest** : Au tout départ, la première fois que j'ai eu l'idée que Smaug élèverait Kíli, tout se passer d'une manière différente. En voyant Thrain s'enfuir vers la salle au trésor avec l'Arkenstone, Kíli le suivit en croyant que c'était la meilleure cachette. Malheureusement, il fut perdu sous les flots des pièces d'or. Quand Smaug le trouva, il le fit en premier son 'Esclave' : il le laissait en vie et lui donner à manger s'il lui ramener plus d'or en provenance des mines. Et un beau jour, Kíli se ramène avec de nouveau monticule d'or et disant « Voilà Père ». Le seul souci, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à écrire cela et voilà ce que c'est devenu. Entre nous, je préfère la version que je rédige en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre là saura te faire trépigner d'impatience et que la scène des retrouvailles te charmera tout autant !

**Lovy** : Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde ait apprécié son jeu, comme je le nomme. Sinon, si ça peut te rassurer, Fíli ne sera plu triste après les retrouvailles et sa haine va tout de même lui servir pour la Bataille des Cinq Armées ('y va zigouiller tout les méchants ! YEAAAAH !). Voici le nouveau chapitre où Kíli va être un peu plus mignon et faire fondre n'importe qui ! (Qui veut un dragon ? Qui ? –shooooooot-). Bonne lecture !

**Miharulaboulette** : Croc Mou c'mon Dragon ! - *se fait expulsé loin par Harold* (J'ai être d'être en 2014, le second film va sortir !) Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet ... Pour moi, lire des fics où les personnages sont OOC, ça passe. Quand je l'écris, c'est beaucoup moins drôle. Parce que je n'aime pas du tout en écrire (je l'assure !). Faire cet fic est un défi pour moi, puisque j'ai tendance à revenir jouer le Kíli qu'on connait. Ce chapitre-ci, j'ai bien fait 4 essais pour en arriver là, et je n'en suis pas du tout contente. Pour pas éterniser la chose, et rendre l'atmosphère ennuyant, je saute pas mal de temps. C'est assez compliqué, et j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas parvenir à vous faire comprendre comment Kíli a pu en venir ainsi. Moi je le comprendrais puisque que j'ai eu l'idée et que je l'ai écrite, mais est-ce que ce sera compréhensible pour mes lecteurs ? J'en doute vraiment. Merci pour ton conseil pour mes fautes d'orthographe. Je l'ai appliqué, et, en effet, j'en ai repéré pas mal. J'ai utilisé un correcteur d'orthographe pour voir si j'en avais d'autres, je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait que des petites étourderies maintenant ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Et en effet, クロク-モウ は かわい です ！ (= Kuroku Mou ha kawai desu = Croc Mou est trop mignon !)

**Idadri** : Merci pour tes remarques. J'espère ne pas les avoir refaites ... Oui, chaque personnage présent lors de l'attaque de Smaug (sauf Ori, il me semble) ont perdu un membre qui leur est proche. Ou alors, c'est lors de la guerre aux portes de la Moria, mais je doute qu'ils aient pu ressentir la même chose que Fíli. Après tout, Fíli n'était qu'un enfant : il voit donc d'une certaine façon les choses et se sent encore plus coupable. Surtout qu'il avait juré protéger son frère. Alors le perdre de cette manière ... Ça reste graver dans la mémoire, et faire son deuil, ce n'est pas facile ; de nombreuses personnes ont besoin de voir le corps du mort pour le faire, dans le cas contraire, ils sont sûrs qu'ils sont toujours en vie ; c'est le cas de Fíli en gros. Sans qu'il sache qu'il a raison. Les passages non en italique avec Kíli et Smaug, se passe en même temps que du côté de la Compagnie. Donc, comme le dit Balin, Dans ma fic, Kíli a 87 ans et Fíli (* compte sur ses doigts *) 92 ans (s'il a bien, dans l'œuvre original, 5 ans de plus que son cadet). Si je restais trop sur son passé, oui, on se serait vite ennuyait. C'est pour cela que j'agrémente le récit de passé/présent ce qui explique le comportement de Kíli. Pour ce qui est de se battre ... Tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! (*clin d'œil)

Voici donc le second chapitre, avec un gros centric!Kíli, comme cela risque d'être identique pour les prochains chapitres. Après quelques réflexions, je n'ai absolument pas voulu m'éterniser. Parce que cette fanfiction, pourra finalement être ennuyante. Je pense qu'il y aura encore un ou deux chapitres pour les retrouvailles, puis d'autre où Kíli doit se réhabituer (en quelque sorte) à sa nouvelle vie avec sa famille oubliée, en évitant de vouloir les tuer.

Enfin, vous verrez tout cela plus tard !

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Chapitre Deux

_Des éclats de rire emplirent le palais souterrain. Ils __frappèrent les__ murent, s'envolèrent par les fenêtres, dégringolèrent les longs des parois des anciennes mines. Cela perdurait durant de nombreuses heures, sans que les trois personnes présentent en ces lieux ne s'en __las__._

_Le jeu du loup était fort amusant. Courir partout était des plus agréables, et, en plus, une très bonne dépense énergétique pour le plus jeune des trois habitants. __Kíli__ échappa justement de justesse aux bras de la jeune femme et se précipita rapidement derrière une grande colonne._

_- Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! __chanta__-t-il à la cantonade, sautilla sur place le temps qu'elle revienne à la charge_

_- C'est ce que nous verrons ! __rit__-elle à son tour_

_Elle, c'était __Nania__. La quarante-quatrième fille qui venait le « garder » à long terme. Une jeune elfe si le tout petit se fier à la vue de ses oreilles pointues, à sa stature fine et ses yeux perçants. Comme beaucoup des siens, elle avait une longue chevelure d'or et des pupilles saphir. __Nania__ était, pour le moment, l'une des plus gentilles, que __Kíli__ avait rencontrée ! L'elfe n'attendait pas des supplices pour venir jouer, le cajoler de câlins tendres ou pour couvrir ses joues de doux baisers. Le petit brun faisait son maximum pour être sage, obéissant et souriant._

_De cette façon, peut-être qu'elle resterait et ne partirait pas comme toutes les filles qu'il avait connues._

_Courant joyeusement, ils montèrent d'un étage, descendirent, prirent à droite puis à gauche, revinrent sur leur pas. La fatigue ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur eux deux, et les éclats de rire apaisèrent le grand dragon rouge qui fourra sa large tête dans son immense tas d'or._

_Une autre après-midi tranquille. Il n'y aurait pas de question qui débutait par des inlassables « pourquoi », ni des aller et retour sans but de son tout petit. __Smaug__ ne regrettait pas de l'avoir gardait avec lui. Le seul bémol était qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un __dragonneau__ nain pouvait être à ce point ... __énergique__. Totalement inépuisable de surcroît ! Au moins, il dormait très bien le soir. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les cauchemars._

_Sur cette bonne pensée, il s'apprêta à faire une bonne petite sieste bien méritée._

_- Non __Kíli__ ! Pas par là ! Pas par là !_

_- Mais, si je reviens, tu vas m'attraper._

_- Promis, je ne te toucherai pas. Reviens par là, le pont est effondré, tu vas tomber si tu continues !_

_Le reptile volant rouvrit les yeux, grondant. Qu'était donc cette histoire de chute ?_

_Il se redressa, l'or miroitant sur son corps et s'écoula vers le sol inondé d'autres bijoux brillants._

_- __Kíli__. Par pitié ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Si tu tombes, tu vas te faire très mal ..._

_- Mais ! Tu vas m'attraper ! Je ne veux pas être le loup !_

_- Éloigne-toi du bord. Éloigne-toi du bord._

_Mais rien n'y fit. Même lorsqu'elle reculait pour que __Kíli__ revienne vers elle, le petit garçon continuait à aller vers le bord de ce dit pont. L'elfe n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Elle lui hurlait toujours de revenir, se torturant les méninges pour trouver de quoi le faire revenir en arrière. S'il se faisait mal, elle risquait sa vie. __Nania__ ne le savait que trop bien ; le regard de la créature ailée n'était que trop compréhensible._

_« _Ton petit, écoute donc l'elfe._ »_

_- Mais, elle va m'attraper !_

_« _Elle ne le fera pas, tout petit. Ce serait triché._ »_

_- D'accord !_

_Sans perdre de sa bonne humeur, __Kíli__ décida qu'il était grand temps de rebrousser chemin pour reprendre le jeu du loup. C'est là qu'il est grand temps d'avoir un, mais._

_Dans sa précipitation, sa chaussure glissa sur le sol ébréché. Tout se passa au ralenti : __Nania__ poussa un cri d'effroi pour s'élancer vers lui, __Smaug__ rugit de façon si assourdissante que les murs vibrèrent, et lui, il cria aussi, tendit que par sa glissade non souhaitée, il chuta de plus en plus vite dans la mer d'or._

_Son dos percuta violemment les différents objets, lui arracha un autre petit cri. Les pièces qui se trouver au-dessus de lui tombèrent sur son corps, il y eu divers remous, et Kíli se sentit __balloter__ çà et là dans la salle au trésor. C'était très différent de l'eau : il pouvait respirer, mais ne pouvait pas parler. Il avait bien trop peur d'avaler un métal._

_Les deux autres personnes l'appelèrent cependant. À chaque pas de __Smaug__, le sol tremblait et il glissait autre part, de façon assez douloureuse par moment. Tout se calma soudainement._

_Le petit brun entendait __Nania__ pleurer, et __Smaug__ grogner de mécontentement (Le vieux dragon pensa durant cette période de temps, qu'avoir tant d'or était vraiment inutile, encombrant et rendait les recherches impossibles ! Que nous en profitions un petit instant, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un dragon pensera cela !)._

_C'est là, que __Kíli__ le vit, ou, du moins en tout premier, il l'entendit. Les murmures chauds lui firent ouvrir un œil, puis le seconde. Autour de lui, tout n'avait été que ténèbres. Jusqu'à cet instant-là._

_Face à ses pupilles brunes, une pierre brillait dans l'obscurité. Bien qu'elle soit bleue, elle était différente du saphir : de l'or brillait en son sein, diffusant une lumière blanchâtre. Cette pierre lui parlait. Que disait-elle ? __Kíli__ l'ignorait. En toute honnêteté, il s'en fichait totalement. Son esprit avait cette impression étrange d'avoir déjà vu cette pierre brillante. L'endroit et le moment ne lui étaient pas accessibles._

_Kíli__ aimait cette pierre._

_Sa petite main se referma dessus._

_-Smaugy__ ! Je suis là ! __eut__-il ensuite le courage de crier recrachant après les quelques pièces de sa bouche_

_Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de sortir de la mer d'or, d'un coup de petite griffe par le col. Le jeune nain brun oublia alors totalement l'incident qui venait de se dérouler. Les enfants ne font pas attention à ce qui leur arrive lorsque quelque chose les intrigue un peu plus. Il ria doucement et présenta la pierre mystérieuse à _

_Smaug__ qui n'y prêta pas vraiment grande attention sur le moment et sur ceux qui suivirent._

_- Je peux la garder avec moi ? Il y a des endroits tout noirs ici, et j'ai peur de me brûler avec les torches._

_Le dragon fut plus occuper à l'ausculter dans tous les sens pour voir s'il allait bien._

_« _Petit garnement ! Ne monte plus jamais sur ce pont ! Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé tout petit !_ »_

_Le reptile n'eut pas non plus le cœur à lui dire « non » après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si __Kíli__ pouvait la voler ; il ne pourrait sortir d'ici. Le vieux dragon s'était fait la promesse de protéger ce tout petit._

_Smaug__ lui lécha affectueusement la joue tendit que __Nania__ les rejoignait pour étreindre tendrement __Kíli__. Elle remercia les __Valars__ d'avoir accepté d'épargner l'enfant. __Kíli__ lui montra juste après la jolie pierre, sous l'œil bienveillant de __Smaug__._

_Cette nuit-là, contre la gorge brulant de Smaug, entouré des bras bienveillants de la dame elfe, la pierre bleue __et or__ contre lui, Kíli commença à se sentir étrange. Non pas qu'il soit attirer par l'or comme fut jadis son arrière-grand-père (car oui, il venait bien de trouver l'__Arkenstone__), mais il voulait avoir ce sentiment de chaleur en lui._

_Une envie de sécurité certaine et complète._

_L'envie d'avoir des parents._

…

Quelques semaines venaient de passer et Geunoa était toujours là. C'était une gentille fille avec Kíli, et assez explosive en face de Smaug. La jeune femme faisait en sorte de se tenir à carreau tout de même. Le nain lui répétait sans cesse qu'un jour, le dragon finirait par la dévorer. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sortir d'ici, elle avait encore l'espoir que sa famille vienne la libérer. Sa famille était de sang noble depuis bien des générations, et possédait une très bonne entente avec les elfes. Geunoa était donc quasi certaine qu'un plan pour sa libération se mettait en place chaque jour.

Geunoa en parlait à Kíli à chaque fois que Smaug partait leur chercher à manger. Elle lui disait qu'elle le libérerait aussi, qu'il ferait partie de sa famille, et que son père pourrait être le roi de ses lieux.

Le prince d'Erebor retenait son rire jaune, l'écoutait juste attentivement et venait se caller dans ses bras pour un semblant d'étreinte réconfortante. L'espoir fait vivre. Il l'aimait bien cette personne qui jouait un parfait rôle de sœur aînée, alors il la laissait espérer. Il jouait le jeu. Sans lui dire que les elfes ne viendraient jamais. Il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit-enfant, une elfe le lui avait dit : leur roi, Thranduil ne risquerait pas la vie des siens pour le dragon, préférant vivre cacher dans des cavernes et éviter d'autres enlèvements. Le roi elfe n'aurait cure des supplices des hommes.

Un soir, alors que Smaug n'était pas là, Geunoa tenait fermement Kíli dans ses bras. Le jeune nain se laissait faire ; aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours était friand d'étreintes. Quelles soient vraies ou fausses, il s'en fichait. Il appréciait vraiment l'idée d'avoir des bras autour de lui, un menton sur son crâne et une main démêlant ses cheveux de jais.

- Je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque-là. Je suis prête à devenir folle. Le soleil me manque. L'herbe aussi.

- Je n'ai jamais connu tout ce que tu me décris, outre dans les livres. C'est surement pour cela que ça ne me manque pas.

Surtout que Smaug lui disait bien des fois que le monde de dehors était dangereux. Les hommes n'ont pas de compassions, ils peuvent se montrer plus avares qu'un dragon lorsqu'ils le veulent. Dehors n'est que ténèbres et froid polaire, que le Soleil n'aide pas grand-chose. Dehors, c'est une désolation de plaines à des hectares et des hectares. Kíli préférait rester ; il était en sécurité ici.

- Mes parents me manquent terriblement. J'aimerai leur dire que je vais bien.

Kíli ne répondit pas, se contenta de la serrer avec douceur par la taille. Il n'aimait pas quand elle parlait de son ancienne vie. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, contrairement à lui. Il ne savait même plus quand il avait fini par oublier son passé, sa maigre vie antérieure. Le nain ignorait pourquoi il ne lui restait que son nom, ainsi qu'un deuxième, qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. Seule la première lettre changeait. Fíli. Il aimait bien ce prénom, autant que le sien. Fíli. Il le haïssait aussi.

Fíli.

Ce prénom le rendait triste, anxieux, au bord des larmes.

Fíli.

- Si un jour ... Si finalement, je finis par me faire tuer, et que tu arrives à t'enfuir d'ici ... est-ce que ... est-ce que tu voudras bien ... dire à ma famille que je les aime ?

Kíli leva les yeux vers elle. Lentement, il hocha la tête vers elle.

- Je te le promets, Geunoa.

Enfin, pour qu'il puisse le faire, il faudrait déjà qu'il se souvienne de son nom lorsqu'elle aura disparu, et plus qu'aucun souffle n'agitera son corps.

- Je peux te demander autre chose ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu cette immonde créature _Père_ ?

Un frisson parcouru son échine. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employa pour parler de Smaug. Il se tue. Se contentant de se redresser pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Et il parla, d'une voix basse, morne, tremblante. Si Kíli le pouvait, il se serait mis à pleurer.

- Je vis ici depuis tellement longtemps ... Je ne me rappelle plus de ma famille et ... Il m'a élevé. Comme un père élèverait un enfant. C'est venu avec le temps et ... c'est resté...

…

_Fíli__ était trop jeune lorsque son père mourut. __Kíli__ se trouvait toujours au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère. Le jeune brun vécu donc sans une présence paternelle. Leur oncle, __Thorin__ aurait pu occuper cette place, mais par les ragots que les enfants risquaient d'entendre, il préféra rester leur Oncle. __Thrain__ était bien trop vieux, et nous ne parlons même pas de __Thror__ ! Dis se doutait même que son aïeux était au courant qu'il avait deux petits-fils à chérir. Avant même la naissance de __Kíli__, le grand roi était déjà psychiquement malade._

_Le jeune cadet, les quelques premières années de sa vie, __posa__ de nombreuses questions sur son paternel. Que ce soit de sa bouche ou par l'intermédiaire de __Fíli__, personne ne lui répondit. La perte de l'époux de Dis avait été terrible. __Oïn__ avait même cru un instant que __Kíli__ ne puisse être porté à terme et que la princesse ne fasse une fausse-couche par son état de dépression constante._

_Fíli__ lui chuchotait le soir, parfois, les rares souvenirs qu'il avait de leur père. Lorsqu'il le faisait, les deux frères étaient dans leur chambre, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit, le corps pelotonnait sous les grosses fourrures. __Kíli__ gloussait, les yeux pétillants de joie d'en apprendre plus sur la personne qu'était son père. Les nuits qui suivaient, étaient les plus belles._

_L'envie d'avoir un père était toujours là, malgré tout. Lorsqu'ils croisaient des enfants de son âge, rejoindre leur père et leur mère, tous deux réunis, aussi bien que __Fíli__ et __Kíli__ sentaient leur cœur se serrer et les larmes monter le long de leurs prunelles. Les deux frères évitaient de transmettre leurs sentiments à leur mère ou à leur oncle. C'était un sujet tabou après tout._

_Aujourd'hui, __Kíli__ ne se souvenait plus de ces moments passés avec son frère. Il ne se souvenait plus des visages de sa famille. Par moment, il percevait encore des voix, comparables à des chuchotis incompréhensibles. Et rien d'autre, excepté la vue d'une main qui se tendait vers lui et s'éloignait avec son nom crié à mainte reprise. La seule chose que __Kíli__ désirait encore ardemment de son passé, c'était une figure paternelle. Un homme doux, protecteur et en même temps effrayant. Du physique, le petit nain s'en fichait. Le caractère lui importait beaucoup plus._

_Assis sur le siège tout froid, __Kíli__ referma son livre. Il l'avait __choisit__ parce qu'il y avait pas mal d'illustrations. Il avait su déchiffrer quelques mots, mais lire la totalité de l'ouvrage lui fut impossible : il ne comprenait qu'une phrase sur une vingtaine, si ce n'est pas par page. Par ce fait, il n'avait pas du tout suivit l'histoire. Les dessins ne l'aidèrent pas plus que ça, excepté à le faire sautiller sur son siège par la beauté de leurs traits et des couleurs._

_Il secoua ses jambes dans le vide, ses talons frappant le marbre froid doucement. Son regard tombait sur l'emplacement vide où était l'__Arkenstone__. Le trou lui disait bien des choses, sans parvenir à comprendre quoi. Le nain ressentait de l'admiration, comme de la fierté pour ce qui avait été dans le trou. Il ne savait plus quoi, naturellement, et il refusait catégoriquement de s'en souvenir._

_S'il se souvenait, __Kíli__ souffrira. Il en était certain._

_Il ne sortirait jamais de ce palais souterrain, creusé à même la Montagne. Dehors, il n'y avait que des pleines arides, stériles. En dehors de portes scellés, il n'y avait que des hommes ou des elfes sans cœur, sans pitié, même pour un enfant. __Kíli__ se doutait que sa famille fût derrière. Une famille qui l'avait totalement oublié. Les raisons tout aussi floues que ses souvenirs._

_Smaug__ lui offrait tout ce qu'il fallait. Une liberté de penser et d'action. __Kíli__ allait çà et là sans aucune restriction dans le palais. La nuit, __couché__ contre la gorge chaude du dragon, le prince nain savait pertinemment qu'il était en parfaite sécurité. Dans ses cauchemars effrayant, la bête le rassurait. La voix grave mentale raisonnait et faisait fuir le moindre de ses soucis. Aussi cadet soit-il._

_Smaug__ faisait même bien plus attention à lui depuis le jour où il était tombé dans la piscine d'or et où il avait trouvé l'__Arkenstone__ –bien que __Kíli__ ignorait que cette pierre se nomma ainsi, soit, environ, une année complète. S'il ne se trompait pas._

_Le sentiment d'envie d'avoir un parent proche de lui était naturel. Il n'avait plus sa mère. Surement, cette dernière avait rejoint les autres filles, ou elle l'avait abandonné pensant lui offrir meilleur qu'elle ne le pourrait. Il n'avait pas de père non plus._

_Ou du moins... Peut-être que si._

_Ce père là restait tous les jours et toutes les nuits avec lui. S'il ôtait les escapades de chasse et celles où il partait chercher de « fraîches jeunes filles » pour le garder lorsqu'il ne le pouvait pas. Après tout, on ne laisse pas un petit-enfant seul dans des mines aussi grandes que celles de la Montagne Solitaire ! Encore plus lorsqu'elles sont totalement abandonnées._

_Une nouvelle fois, un vent insupportable parcouru l'ancien royaume des nains._

_La couverture du livre s'ouvrit, les pages suivant le mouvement. __Kíli__ gloussa, amusait par le mouvement soudain. Il secoua aussi sa tête, retirant ainsi les nombreux cheveux qui tomber dans ses yeux, embêtaient son nez ou risquaient de se faire manger._

_L'enfant descendit du trône, sauta les marches souplement, __mêlant aisance__ et habitude. Vif, il courut le long de la grande allée, qu'il finit dans un long dérapage silencieux._

_Smaug__ s'ébrouait, à ses pattes deux chevreuils et un lièvre, morts, la tête non loin du corps. __Kíli__ sourit, habitué à cette vue sanglante, il n'en fit guère plus attention, préférant faire de l'acrobatie sur le grand museau de __Smaug__._

_- Bon retour __P-Smaugy__ ! __dit__-il en se reprenant directement_

_Kíli__ se senti vraiment étrange. C'est avec un grand sang froid qu'il garda un visage impassible et souriant._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'il fit un semblant de câlin sur le large nez, ses yeux piquèrent lorsque le souffle chaud mit en bataille ses cheveux._

_Il voulait un père. Le nain en était certain. Mais le dragon rouge le voulait-il ? __Smaug__ a un tempérament explosif avec certain mot qu'il recevait. Prendrait-il cela pour une insulte, une défiance ?_

_Kíli__ se mordit la lèvre. Vouloir un père avait été l'un de ses plus grands secrets. Un vœu cher qui c'était réalisé. Pas totalement. Le prince venait de trouver sa figure paternelle. Dans la peur d'être refusé, il ne dirait rien au concerné. Le brun savait que __Smaug__ était une créature cruelle. Son instant le sentait. Son âme lui hurlait la méfiance chaque jour._

_Un dragon n'est pas un nain. Aussi protecteur soit-il._

_Les jours qui suivirent, __Kíli__ fut des plus heureux. Il avait le dragon pour lui tout seul, __Smaug__ n'ayant pas trouvait de jeune fille. Ce petit problème durerait pour une petite durée de trois mois : la neige commençait à tomber Dehors. Les champs n'étaient pas cultivables, l'activité peu possible dans la ville la plus proche. Le lac était gelé ... Le dragon n'y mettrait que peu les ailes, comme par exemple, lorsqu'il serait dans l'extrême obligation d'aller chercher de la nourriture._

_Smaug__ était peut-être une bouillotte, dans certaine condition, il serait capable d'être un glaçon._

_Kíli__ écoutait donc les histoires exploitant la dangerosité du froid. Il profitait de la présence du grand dragon, approfondissait son apprentissage de lettres, autant à la lecture qu'à l'écriture. Il progressait vite et bien. Si l'arithmétique lui posait quelques problèmes, l'histoire et le peu de géographie qu'il apprenait, passaient tel un dragon découvrant une montagne d'or._

_Bientôt, ces cours ne suffirent plus. L'enfant devint très vite insupportable, tel un __dragonneau__ ne pouvant voler, s'ennuyant fermement._

_Ses crayons de couleurs totalement utilisés, les idées créatives du jeune garçon bourdonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les sortir, et les coucher quelque part : papier, mur, sol, anciennes tapisseries..._

_Kíli__ était constamment frustré. À tel point, que le __Smaug__ se vit attribuer un nouveau surnom ! Il y avait toujours la même base, le célèbre Smaugy, avec un petit préfixe en plus « _pè_ ». Et entre ce préfixe « _pè_ » et la base « _Smaugy_ » une petite hésitation, un moment bref. Son tout petit-petit se reprenait en secouant la tête._

_Smaug__ du subir des grands sauts d'humeur, des pleurnicheries agacées. Un dragon dormait beaucoup, mais un nain, s'il n'était pas épuisait, lui, ne dormait pas ! La nuit aussi, le petit s'ennuyait. Il se tournait et se retournait encore et encore contre le cou du dragon. Des pièces chutaient dans un bruit résonnant, totalement infernal ! Les heures de sommeil manquantes ne posèrent aucun souci à l'organisme de l'ancien prince d'__Erebor__ : il ne faisait rien de sa journée, comment pouvait-il s'épuiser ?_

_Un rien l'agaçait, un rien l'énervait. Ce n'était plus des pleurnicheries, c'était des hurlements et des pleurs à longueur de journée. Le tout, passé contre le poitrail du dragon, la tête de ce dernier le plus prêt possible de son petit corps._

_Enfin, les pleurs furent la source de la fatigue. Enfin, le petit garçon pu débuter une nuit tranquille. Enfin le dragon clôt ses paupières oranges, pour un défilement d'heures bien mériter depuis longtemps._

_Du moins, pas autant qu'il l'espérer._

_Morphée fut horrible envers le prince brun. Elle le noya dans un cauchemar horrible. Tout était en feu. Il sentait le sang, le souffre, la chaire brûlaient à vif. Il y avait de l'agitation, des bruits. Et __Kíli__ courrait. Courrait. Courrait. Entrainait par quelqu'un de blond. Quelqu'un a qui il voua une confiance aveugle. Et ils courraient parmi les cris. Ils courraient parmi les corps brûlaient, ils courraient parmi d'autres nains. Ils coururent longtemps. Très longtemps. Il y avait du bruit. Il y avait des cris. Et lui, il avait peur. Quelqu'un le bouscula violemment, en même temps qu'un guerrier lui tombait dessus. Sa main lâcha la poigne du blond. Il cria un nom indistinct et le blond se tourna vers lui, sans qu'il ne puisse voir son visage. Il se senti trahit, puis désolé. Une forte chaleur __parcourue l__'entièreté de l'endroit où il était. Elle resta longtemps. Elle lui brûla le bras : il cria. Il pleura. Appela ce même nom indistinct. Il supplia la venue de quelqu'un. Il pria la miséricorde lorsque le sol trembla de plus en plus._

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Morphée le laissa se réveiller. En sanglot. Terrorisé au plus profond de lui-même._

_« _Je suis ici tout petit. Je suis ici Kíli._ »_

_- Ne me laissez pas tout seul Père !_

_Il avait crié sa phrase, s'accrochant aux écailles douces et robustes du dragon._

_Smaug resta interdit quelques seconde, avant passer une de ses griffes noires sur le visage de son __dragonneau__. Comme lors de leur rencontre, il supprima avec délicatesse les larmes des joues rondes de __Kíli__._

_« _Je serais toujours là pour toi. _»_

_- Vous me le promettez ?_

_« _Je te le promets, mon Fils._ »_

…

Geunoa se pencha sur la pierre que Kíli venait de faire tomber par maladresse sur le sol.

Elle l'apprécia sans même l'avoir touché ou détaillé. Elle s'en approcha et s'accroupi juste devant elle. Elle y tendit la main, murmurant des paroles qui lui furent, à elle aussi, totalement incompréhensible. Au moment où elle allait la prendre, Kíli la devança et se redressa bien vite.

- Elle est à moi... dit-il un grondement de colère audible

- Je ... désolée ... Je ne savais pas ... Puis-je la regarder ? Je ne la toucherai pas ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment

Le prince hésita. S'il l'aimait bien, il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Geunoa avait mainte fois répéter que, lorsque son père viendrait la délivrai, ils tueraient Smaug et s'empareraient de l'amas de trésors. Alors, rien ne lui garantirait qu'elle ne lui volerait pas sa pierre (bien qu'il doute que des hommes et des elfes s'aventurent ici !)

- Tu ne me la prendras pas ?

- Promis !

Il l'avança donc sous ses yeux. Geunoa l'observa, un sourire d'apaisement sur le visage. Depuis son arrivée, c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle voyait et qui la réconfortait réellement. La pierre se mit à lui chuchoter des mots sans traduction, d'une voix si douce, que l'humaine en oublia tous ses soucis.

Elle releva les yeux vers le jeune nain, tout en lui chuchotant d'une voix baisse et enraillée :

- Mes parents, lorsque j'étais enfant, m'ont parlé que le Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, avait en sa possession une pierre magnifique, bleue au milieu dorée. Un signe qui viendrait des Dieux nains et qui est le cœur de la Montagne. Et, quand Smaug vint, Thror la perdit.

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?

- Parce qu'il se pourrait, que tu es trouvé cette dite pierre. L'Arkenstone !

C'était décidé.

Geunoa la voulait.

Geunoa l'aurait.

Peu importe les moyens qu'elle déplorait pour parvenir à son objectif.

Quand son père viendrait la sauver, elle présenterait la pierre aux personnes venues la délivrer et aux nains qui oseraient redemander leur royaume : elle leur ferait croire à tous, que cette pierre merveilleuse est venue à elle, comme elle est venue à Thror.

Une dame elfe le dit si bien : le cœur des hommes est si aisément corruptible !

…

- F...Fíli ? appela Ori en s'approchant du blond

Le prince héritier releva la tête, esquissant un sourire assez forcé au jeune scribe.

- Oui ?

- Je ...euh ... Je l'ai fini.

- Déjà ?

- J'ai tellement l'habitude que ... enfin, voilà !

Le plus jeune de la Compagnie s'approcha de son ami et lui tendit une feuille en papier. Fíli la prit immédiatement. Remerciant du regard le roux. Ori lui répondit par un petit sourire.

- J'espère que ce sera ressemblant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire sans avoir vu la personne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ...

Fíli déplia la feuille, les mains tremblantes. Il s'était senti stupide en demandant cela. Mais il en avait tellement, tellement besoin ! Il avait si peur de perdre le visage de son frère. Ils étaient à leur dernière étape de leur voyage.

Il était stressé. Le blond avait aussi la crainte de se voir perdre tous les souvenirs de son cadet une fois la récupération d'Erebor achevée, et le cadavre du dragon à leur pied. Car, une fois cela fait, il aurait fini son deuil. C'est pour cela que Fíli avait peur. Dans son soulagement, son cerveau pouvait tout effacer.

Ses traits s'adoucirent considérablement. Le portrait de son cadet au fusain était sans défaut.

- Tu es un génie Ori. Il est tel que dans mes souvenirs.

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion soudaine. Les rires, les pleurs. Les quatre-cents coups, les punitions. Les sourires, les jalousies, leurs soirées secrètes, leurs jeux, leurs promenades. Tout revenait, comme s'il y était encore. Comme si son présent n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Et ... je ... commença Ori en se mordant les lèvres, Balin nous a tout racontés. Dwalin a rajouté que tu te demandais à quoi ... ton frère pourrait ressembler s'il était ... toujours parmi nous.

- C'est idiot, je sais...

- Non ! Je ne trouve pas. Et ... je ne suis pas là pour en juger, mais pour te donner ceci. Dori m'a confié qu'il n'aimait pas les tresses, et que la barbe n'était pas vraiment de famille chez les Durin avant la centaine ...

Fíli observa Ori lui tendre une autre feuille, cette fois-ci non pliée.

Il y avait un visage dessiné dessus. Un homme. Des cheveux noirs, tombant jusque dans les épaules. Pas de tresses, excepté quelques mèches tirées en arrières. Les yeux profonds , brillants, un nez légèrement pointu, des joues presque plates, bien qu'encore très légèrement arrondis. Vers les bas de celles-ci, jusqu'à la moitié du coup, la peau était tachetée d'une petite barbe naissante.

Et les lèvres, elles, étaient étirées en un mince sourire bienveillant, heureux. Elles étaient un petit peu plus longues, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la personne dessinait dessus. Ori lui avait laissé que trop d'indices.

- Parfois, je prie Mahal.

- Que tout cela ne ce soit pas passé ?

- Oui. Ainsi qu'autre chose. Tu sais, depuis naissance, j'ai toujours était très proche de lui. J'ai un vide en moi, et quelque chose m'appelle vers Erebor. Il n'y a pas que la vengeance et la mort que je souhaite. Parce que mon vide ne demande qu'à être remplie. Alors je prie, pour que mon bébé frère, que mon Kíli, soit toujours en vie.

* * *

Oui. Nous, on le sait. Mais pas Fíli.

Nous ! On ne lance ni tomates, ni pierres, ni rien du tout sur l'auteur ! Non, non et non ! *regard suppliant *

Yep, le tout dernier dialogue a plus était de « remplissage » qu'autre chose. Je ne voyais pas du tout Fíli dire ça devant la porte dérobée d'Erebor. J'ai hésité avec Thorin ... ou un autre membre de la Compagnie. Pourquoi Ori ? Je ne sais pas du tout.

Surement parce qu'il ose abordait un sujet risquait ? Ce doit être la première personne à le faire outre Thorin et Dis. Il y a de ça et puis, pour moi, je pense qu'Ori, dans son côté maladroit et celui du j'aime-pas-la-verdure (il faut manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour !) à une certaine manière d'aborder le sujet, qu'aucune autre personne ne l'a fait, et aussi, Fíli et sûr qu'il ne sera pas jugé par lui.

Le prochain chapitre mettra un certain temps à paraître. C'est qu'il est flemmard, vous savez ! Mais vous saurez comme Kíli est venu à fabriquer ses propres armes (sacrément résistante) et à se battre. Je doute, pour le moment qu'il y ait un passage avec Thorin & Cie.


	4. Partie I - Chapitre Trois

_Réponse à vos __review_ :

**Miharulaboulette** : j'ai vu l'évolution de la psychologie de Kíli se développer dans les deux derniers chapitres. Dans celui-ci, je doute un peu. Pour ce qui serait de la vision de Smaug ... je pensais faire des chapitres annexes à la fin de cette fiction ou en interlude pour me faire pardonner du temps entre chaque chapitre. Et la vision du monde qu'il donne à Kíli ... est plus pour être sûre qu'il ne voudra jamais sortir. S'assurer, que son petit dragonneau reste sagement à la maison.

Je suis aussi contente que le dialogue finale entre Ori et Fili ne ressemble pas à du remplissage. Lorsque j'ai écrit, c'est ce que j'avais comme impression ... Et comme pour Balin qui expliquait l'agissement de Fili dans le chapitre un, Ori était le seul avec qui j'imagine la scène finale du chapitre deux.

Et oui ! Avoir de l'or, c'est bien, sauf quand on a des enfants ! Merci de ta lecture, et que ce chapitre-ci te plaise tout autant (j'espère qu'il est bien corrigé aussi !)

**Calamity****Death** : voici donc la suite. En espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi ! Mais il m'avait semblait que je te l'avais expliqué avant pourquoi il appelait ainsi Smaug, non ?

**Alessa**** Da ****Venezia** : savoir qu'une histoire plaît à des lectrices (lecteurs ?) me touche vraiment. Savoir, en plus, qu'elle émue ... ça me donne vraiment envie de poursuivre. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et tes félicitations, voici donc la suite attendue. En espérant qu'elle te plaise comme les précédents !

**Lovy** : Nania a été tuée, remplacée par je ne saurais dire combien d'autre fille (dont une anonyme dans ce chapitre). Si tu n'aimes pas Geunoa, tu ne risques pas de l'appréciait dans ce chapitre-ci aussi.

Je m'excuse d'être méchante, mais lis certaines fics, notamment anglaises : crois-moi, je ne suis vraiment pas la pire.

Kíli ne réagit pas par habitude de voir tant de cadavre, il en est entouré après tout : il reste des squelettes de nain après-tout ...

Ce chapitre-ci pourrait peut-être te « réconforter » par rapport aux précédents ...

**Ivhiy** : je n'avais pas pensé à faire intervenir des femmes. Le problème était que Smaug ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un petit garçon. Surtout lorsqu'il partait à la chasse. J'ai pensé à un OC permanant, avant de me dire que, finalement, ça ne collerait pas. J'ai reçu (pour une magnifique note en anglais : une chose rare !) Bilbo le Hobbit et j'ai lu que Smaug kidnappait des femmes et voilà. Voilà ce qu'il se passe avec ces femmes.

Je suis vraiment ravi que vous ne preniez pas la fin comme du superflu ! (et c'est vrai que, ça colle bien, après mainte lecture ...)

* * *

_Avant lecture_ :

Ce chapitre fut long à écrire, et, comme chaque fois, je n'en suis pas si fière que cela. Le chapitre deux me paraissaient beaucoup mieux. Finalement, vous ne saurez que dans le chapitre prochain si Kíli sait se battre ou non. Ainsi que les raisons pour lesquelles il a peur que Geunoa découvre les forges.

Pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas cette humaine, vous allez encore avoir de quoi là haïr !

Oui, il y a, finalement, une partie avec la Compagnie. La partie avec Fili se passe environ ... deux jours avant que Kíli n'aille en douce dans les forges.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Chapitre Trois

- Fíli, ce n'est en rien pour te vexer que je tiens cette conversation avec toi. J'ai promis à ta mère que je te ramènerai en vie.

- Je le sais mon Oncle.

Thorin sembla soupirer. Habitude royale après tout. Même devant des membres de la famille, on ne se relâche pas. Aussi légèrement soit-il !

- Si cette porte dérobée mène à une pièce que vous connaissiez, si tu tombes sur un objet qui l'appréciait ou sur quelque chose qui te le rappel, comment réagiras-tu ? Avec sagesse ou haine ? Personne n'est aveugle ici, Fíli. Nous voyons parfaitement tes réactions, nous ressentons sans complexe la rage qui t'attire vers notre maison. Une fois en Erebor, je veux être sûr que tu nous ne mèneras pas à notre perte.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant mon oncle. Je saurais me retenir, rester discret. J'ai attendu tellement d'années, je me refuserai la moindre erreur. J'ai juré sur ça tombe que ce dragon ne s'en sortira pas vivant, qu'il payera pour sa mort, celles des autres nains et la perte de notre Royaume. J'ai juré mon oncle.

Thorin posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Il sera cette dernière, transmettant un mélange de réconfort et de soutien. Lui-même avait fait cette même promesse ; pas à au petit brun qu'il avait connu durant trop peu de temps. Mais à la mère des deux enfants.

- Il doit être fier d'avoir un frère tel que toi, Fíli. N'en doute pas une seconde.

Le blond baissa les yeux. Il y avait une certaine vérité dans les paroles de son oncle. Bon nombre de nains avaient juré venger leurs proches décédés, mais peu d'entre eux avaient accepté de rejoindre la Compagnie. De l'autre côté, comment Kíli pouvait-il être fier de lui au Mandos ? Lui qui l'avait abandonné.

Enfin ... il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Pour être exact, il ne devait pas ! Ce n'était pas le moment. Si le blond commençait maintenant, il ne pourrait retenir la promesse qu'il avait formulée à son oncle : il ne se retiendrait pas.

Fíli rassembla toutes ses affaires et rejoint les autres.

Son regard se posa sur la montagne embrumée. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent par le sentiment qui animé son corps entier.

Le blond dégluti, sentant son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, il ressentait les battements dans sa jugulaire, dans ses poignets : son sang coulait dans ses veines, partait des artères pour en revenir. De plus en plus vite, presque voilement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Fíli se sentit vivant !

- Allons-y mes amis ! dit Thorin sa voix sombre, vibrant dans sa poitrine résonnant le long de l'échine de ses compagnons, Partons reprendre ce qui nous appartient ! Allons reconquérir Erebor !

Chacun cria à la victoire prochaine, levant la hache ou l'épée vers l'aube naissante.

Et, pendant que le soleil débutait son levé, ils partirent.

Vers la Montagne Solitaire.

Vers leur maison.

Fíli donna un dernier regard sur les deux portraits qu'Ori lui avait fait. Cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Il ne retrouverait pas uniquement sa maison, son héritage et son Histoire. Après tant d'années, il partait retrouver son bébé-frère.

…

_Kíli__ se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait découvert les forges._

_Smaug__ était parti à la chasse. Il avait fait comprendre que ce jour-là était très particulier. Qu'une année s'était écoulée comme un long fleuve tranquille, et qu'il était temps, comme les années précédentes, de fêter dignement l'anniversaire._

_Le jeune brun n'avait pas vraiment __compris__. La notion d'anniversaire, d'année n'était que trop vague. Il comprenait les jours, les nuits, les semaines et les mois, grâce aux filles. Mais jamais l'une d'entre elle n'avait pu vivre plus de douze mois en __Erebor__. Elles finissaient toutes par craquer, par dépasser les bornes, ou simplement attenter à sa vie. Par haine ou pour une soi-disante « libération »._

_Kíli__ sauta sur une partie inférieure d'un escalier brisé. Le jeune nain manqua de tomber, une violente douleur dans la cheville. Déglutissant difficilement, il accéléra ses foulées, la peur déformant les traits de son visage._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'une d'entre elle finissait par péter les plombs. En revanche, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle organisait à ce point son idée de meurtre. Elle lui avait pris les seuls poignards qu'il avait trouvés sur d'anciens squelettes nains, elle avait attendu que __Smaug soit__ à peine parti, bien que suffisamment éloigné, pour exécuter son plan._

_Le prince d'__Erebor__ ne savait même plus comment il avait réussi à se libérer de la poigne de fer de l'humaine, héritant tout de même d'une profonde blessure dans l'épaule gauche._

_Kíli avait beau __regarder__ partout, il ne voyait rien qui permettrait de l'aider à se défendre, où un simple endroit pour reprendre son souffle, un endroit où se cacher le temps que son père revienne._

_Il avait peur._

Terriblement_ peur._

_Ses poils se hérissaient sur sa nuque, des frissons glaçaient parcourraient son corps à intervalles réguliers, qui semblaient se rapprocher de secondes en secondes. À tel point que le brun était sûr et certain qu'il tremblerait sans interruption dans les prochaines minutes._

_- Reviens__ ici sale petit rat ! Reviens me rendre tout ce que tu m'as fait perdre !_

_Pour prendre le virage à droite, sans foncer dans le mur en face, il s'obligea à attraper le coin de la cloison au tournant. Ses pieds grincèrent sur le marbre. Le son résonna longuement le long des couloirs. Le bruit fut si horrible qu'il en frissonna._

_- Tu__ ne courras pas éternellement. Tu me le payeras d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

_Kíli__ se cacha derrière un rideau, dans un coin sombre, se collant au plus à l'alcôve peu profonde dans son dos. Il y avait une petite porte, plus loin. Aller se précipiter dans cette dite pièce était risqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, en tout cas. Après tout, la porte pouvait être fermée..._

_- Allez__Kíli__ ! Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Ce monstre t'a pervertie ! Il n'est pas ton père ! Tu dois retourner auprès des tiens !_

_Le jeune brun, frissonna par haine. __Smaug__ était peut-être une bête, mais il était gentil ! Après-tout, après tout ce temps passé, __Kíli__ était toujours en vie, en bonne santé, énormément choyé par le dragon, parfaitement éduqué. Bon sang ! Pourquoi aucune d'entre elle ne comprenait pas ?_

_Il est vrai qu'en restant avec eux, elles ne pouvaient plus voir leur famille. Il fallait juste oublier, comme il l'avait fait. Si bien, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus, d'avoir oublier les moments avant l'attaque de __Smaug__._

_Kíli__ se retint difficilement de lui répliquer qu'elle se tromper du tout au tout. Il le faisait et il ne garantissait pas sa survie. __Smaug__ ne reviendrait pas avant un bout de temps. Le brun angoissait à ce sujet._

_La femme continua sa route, il attendit quelques minutes, s'assura qu'elle était bien partie et fonça vers la porte qu'il avait repérée. Par miracle et par chance, elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté, et se ferma sans le moindre petit bruit._

_Cette pièce sentait l'acier brûlé, le métal fondu. L'air glacial paressait étonnement lourd, presque irrespirable par la chaleur ancienne. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. C'est par habitude, que ses iris s'habituèrent rapidement à l'environnement sombre._

_Kíli__ discerna des cheminées sans combinées, des longs pochoirs en forme de lames dont certain étaient remplis. Sur des tables en fer, était posés une multitude de marteaux et de pinces._

_Il s'aida de la faible lueur de l'__Arkenstone__ pour se promener le long de cette salle, sans fin. Il observait tout autour de lui, faisant attention où il posait les pieds. S'il buttait dans quelque chose, la fille pourrait le retrouver. Seul Mahal sait ce qui pourrait s'en suivre._

_Le nain n'avait jamais vu tel endroit. Pourtant, il avait parcouru les entrailles de la montagne de nombreuses fois. Il pensait avoir connu chaque recoin de celle-ci._

_Kíli__ fut attiré par des reflets à quelques pas de lui. Des lames reposées sur les tables, poussiéreuses, mais brillantes tout de même avec la douce lueur de la pierre bleutée. Il s'approcha des lames, plissant les yeux pour repérer les plus de détails possibles._

_Il n'était pas très grand. La fille lui donnait l'âge de dix ans en équivalant humain. Et ces lames le dépassaient en hauteur. Pourtant, dès qu'il put les avoir en main, elles furent si légères que c'en était déconcertant. En lui, quelque chose se passa. Il savait comment en forger lui-même, il savait comment procéder. Il voyait comment faire bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de connaissance pour. C'était dans ses veines, dans ses gênes._

_Un sourire grandit sur son visage. Oui. Il voulait en créer ! En sculpter, en graver ! Il voulait suer dans cette pièce, il voulait faire du bruit dans cette pièce. Il le ferait. C'était presque instinctif pour lui. Obligatoire même._

_Kíli__ comprit enfin pourquoi les premiers regardes des femmes elfes étaient emplis de dégoût avant d'être teinté de pitié. Dans les quelques livres d'histoires, il n'avait pas saisi la notion de « guerres » et « tensions », maintenant, si. Le brun ignorait s'il devait être fier ou non. Il se sentait nain tout comme il se sentait dragon – n'était-il pas le fils d'un des derniers dragons après tout ?_

_Ses réflexions prirent fin quand la porte claqua et qu'un cri de rage fusa dans la pièce sombre._

_Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour se jeter contre son adversaire. Maintenant armé, il n'avait aucune raison de fuir._

_Kíli__ para et attaqua comme s'il avait combattu toute sa vie, pourtant, il n'y avait eu que deux ou trois filles (des guerrières elfes surement ...) qui lui avait enseigné comme asséner quelques coups, primordiale, de quoi assurer sa survie. Sauf qu'en ce moment même, le prince brun enchainait les coups d'une vitesse rapide, des mouvements raides, des coups précis. Comme pour les forges, c'était dans ses gènes. Il le savait. __Kíli__ le sentait._

_Le nain accula l'humaine jusqu'à un mur. D'un coup de genou dans le poignet, il l'obligea à lâcher son arme. L'enfant de Durin –bien qu'il ignorait tout de sa __lignée-__ posa la pointe de la lame dans la peau fine de la gorge._

_- Excuse-toi et je te laisse la vie sauve._

_- Rends-moi à ma famille et je m'excuserais !_

_- Personne ne sort d'ici et tu le sais !_

_La femme ricana, ni de joie ni de stress, mais d'une haine qui s'était enfuit dans son cœur durant de longs mois._

_- Un__ jour, ton « père » ramènera la fausse personne. Et elle le tuera. Toi avec ! C'est tout ce que vous __mé__..._

_Jamais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle hoqueta, les yeux révulsés. Du sang éclaboussa son menton et le haut de sa robe. Un horrible gargouillis de sang se fit entendre au niveau de ses cordes vocales, là où la lame avait trouvé sa place pour s'encastrer dans le mur._

_Sans un dernier regard, il partit en boitillant dans le couloir, chercher une torche. Il devait allumer un feu, et remettre ses forges en fonctionnement. __Kíli__ se devait de forger ses propres lames, ses épées, ses dagues, ses haches. Il n'en aurait surement aucune utilité, mais cela l'occuperait._

_Le nain se ficha de l'horrible douleur qui se propageait dans sa jambe : il continuait d'avancer, droit devant lui, à la recherche d'une misérable torche. Sautant par-dessus des marches effondrées, escaladant des monticules de pierres, il du revenir jusqu'à la salle aux trésors. Faisant bien attention à ne pas se brûler, il attrapa une source de lumière. Et sans le moindre complexe, l'enfant retourna dans les forges, ses yeux bruns suivant le mouvement des flammes dansantes._

_Un tendre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres._

Kíli se redressa souplement sur ses jambes. Le froid le fit à peine frissonner. Il caressa avec tendresse les écailles rougeoyantes de Smaug –s'attirant un grondement d'apaisement de la part de l'énorme créature endormie. Ses pas sur le tas d'or furent d'une extrême légèreté : pas même un tout petit joyau tomba. Sur le sol de marbre, le brun lança un regard suspicieux à Geunoa. Il s'assura qu'elle dormait profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'ait plus dans son champ de vision.

Toujours sans bruit, le jeune prince avança, son chemin éclairait par l'Arkenstone. Par moment, il s'arrêtait au détour d'un couloir, renfermant la pierre sous son cuir et attendait longuement. Sa respiration devenait inaudible et ses yeux brillaient dans la totale obscurité. Dans un coin, il entendait, épiait le moindre mouvement, étudiait le moindre bruit. Depuis quelques jours, Geunoa lui donnait une impression étrange de sa présence. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait, jusque-là, jamais ressenti de la part des autres femmes.

Enfin, lorsqu'il était assuré que personne ne le suivait, il reprenait sa marche, par des foulées chaque fois un peu plus rapide. Comme à son habitude, Kíli sauta par-dessus des marches effondrées, se baissa pour éviter certaine poutre toutes aussi démantelées. Il s'arrêta encore une ou deux fois, attendant presque une heure à chacun de ses arrêts. Il n'oser imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer, si Geunoa découvrait là où il se rendait : dans les forges.

Le nain appréciait sa compagnie. Elle le prenait toujours dans ses bras -plus pour se consoler elle que pour l'étreindre. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, certes. Mais dès qu'il finissait de lui expliquer, elle ne faisait pas comme les autres : l'humaine ne le juger pas. Le brun ressentait tout de même une certaine frayeur lorsqu'il écouter les propos de la femme ; il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer son père pour retrouver sa liberté. Alors, si elle découvrait les forges, et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ... Kíli n'oserait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Si Smaug se faisait tuer, que deviendrait-il ? L'humaine ne le tuerait peut-être pas, mais pour quel prix ne le ferait-elle pas ?

En se posant ces questions à répétitions et bien d'autres encore, il entrebâilla la porte des forges, et se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur de la salle. Kíli s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Sans vraiment savoir que ce jour là aller marquer un tournant dans sa vie ...

…

Geunoa jura silencieusement entre ses dents. Il lui fallait de ce pas une nouvelle robe ! L'actuelle était de nouveau tâchée du sang de leur repas de la veille. Ce n'est pas que la jeune femme n'aimait pas la viande, c'est le sang de ces pauvres bêtes qu'elle ne supportait pas ! En particulier, sur ses habits.

Kíli lui avait bien dit qu'elle en aurait une autre aujourd'hui : il avait trouvé des appartements plus loin dans les salles dont lui seul connaissait le chemin. Le brun lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait qu'à le réveiller au petit matin et qu'il irait en cherchait une. Cela ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela ... après tout, elle était une humaine et non une naine ! Les robes ou les vêtements qu'il pourrait dénicher seraient bien trop petits ... Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

C'était ça ou sa robe parsemée de taches de sang.

Le second problème était que Kíli ne se trouvait absolument pas dans les environs ! Ni dans cette salle au trésor, ni dans l'ancienne salle du trône. Impossible de savoir où il était passé.

Geunoa était dans une folle rageuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans une robe salle ! Ainsi que seule dans la même pièce que la monstruosité qu'était Smaug ! Le dragon dormait peut-être. Mais elle gardait la peur de se faire dévorer dès qu'il ouvrirait ses pupilles rouges.

Enfin, après une éternité, elle entendit quelques pièces chutées dans une coupelle –tant de précision s'expliquait par le fait que désormais, Geunoa se fiait énormément à ses sens. Sans bruit, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et ô combien furieux vers la zone de cette soudaine tonalité. Elle gronderait doucement Kíli ; Geunoa lui avait répété plus de cent fois qu'elle haïssait le sang sur ces vêtements.

De surcroît que lui, il en avait de nouveaux ! D'un joli bleu. La couleur qu'elle voyait énormément avant, à Laketown ...

Geunoa se figea. Beaucoup de sentiments défilèrent sur son visage : joie, apaisement, soulagement, peur, horreur, terreur, angoisse. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, qu'elle ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

- Que les seigneurs soient loués et priés ! chuchota-t-elle très bas

Elle ne laissa pas le temps au pauvre petit-homme se reculer, crier de surprise ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Elle l'étreignit violement, versant de nombreuses larmes silencieuses. Geunoa ne devait pas réveiller Smaug.

- Je savais que mes parents viendraient me délivrer ! Je l'ai toujours su !

- Je-euh ... Qui ... Qui êtes vous ?

La jeune femme brune grimaça. Soit cet humain odieusement court sur patte n'avait pas était mis au courant de son sauvetage, soit ce n'était qu'un voyageur énormément crétin, soit elle n'était que dans un rêve. Seul Mahal savait à quel point Geunoa avait peur que ce ne soit sa troisième option.

- Geunoa, fille de Gaeopo, l'une des plus grandes familles de Laketown voyons ! Mes aïeux ont noué une relation très importante avec les ailes !

Le petit homme auburn fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Votre portrait dans les rues n'a pas très ressemblant. Vous avez perdu du poids ... Et que diable faites-vous ici ?

- Je pourrais vous posez la même question maître ...

- Baggins. Bilbo Baggins, honorable et respectable hobbit de la Comtée.

Hobbit ? Qu'était-ce dont qu'un _hobbit_ ? Le garçon était plus petit qu'un nain, imberbe et marchés pieds-nus ? D'accord, elle rêvait. Un bien mauvais rêve.

- Je fais partie de la Compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield. Il est venu reconquérir son royaume. Nous avons trouvé un petit passage dérobée, et ils m'ont envoyé ici pour trouver un moyen de faire sortir Smaug.

- Smaug ... m'a enlevé... dit-elle dans le même chuchotement imperceptible après de nombreuses minutes, Il y a des mois de ça. Je ne ... suis pas seule. Il y a un nain avec moi ... Kíli qu'il s'appelle et ...

- Kíli ? coupa Bilbo, se fichant bien d'avoir coupé la parole à l'humaine, le neveu de Thorin Oakenshield ?

- Je ne suis pas au courant de sa famille, je connais à peine les noms des anciens nobles d'Erebor. Je sais juste qu'il est ici depuis son enfance ...

Le cambrioleur ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Smaug enlevé des jeunes femmes pour les dévorer, à quoi ce petit garçon –dont il ne connaissait que le nom- lui aurait été d'une quelconque utilisait ? Pourquoi l'avoir gardé en vie ? Le hobbit secoua sa tête, non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Il fallait partir, et vite.

- Je vous montre le chemin. Pour sortir d'ici.

- Bi- commença la jeune femme, Non ! J'ignore où il est. Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous accompagner sans lui. Vous comprenez ? Kíli et moi, faisons partie de son trésor, si je venais à être introuvable, il tuerait ce pauvre nain ...

Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Kíli possédait encore l'Arkenstone. Le nain le rendrait à Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Geunoa ne pouvait permettre cela. Si elle ne pouvait pas être la future reine de ses lieux, alors, elle devait au moins avoir cette pierre. Elle saurait la cacher sur elle, comme elle avait réussi à cacher un coutelas sous son ancien corset.

- Très bien. Ne vous en faites pas, souffla Bilbo. Allez le plus loin possible d'ici. Retrouvez votre ami, prévenez-le. Je serais de retour ce soir ou demain. Partez maintenant.

Geunoa hocha vivement sa tête, n'osant croire à sa chance. Elle serait libre, bientôt ! L'Arkenstone dans ses mains. Kíli le lui donnera de gré, ou de force. Geunoa possédera cette magnifique pierre. Quitte à ce qu'elle soit obligée de tuer le nain.

Bilbo l'observa partir. Il reposa la coupe sur le sol, silencieusement, prenant tout son temps, il y plaça pièce et pierres précieuses. Le hobbit lança des regards vers Smaug –qui repliait toujours plus ses ailes- puis vers Geunoa –qu'il aperçut changer de salle.

Il se redressa, compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, et rebroussa le chemin, allant aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait. Le cambrioleur jeta tour à tour les pièces çà et là sur son chemin ; si Smaug était à ce point fou de l'or, il s'arrêterait pour les ramasser. Bilbo ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour retourner dehors et à ses amis pour se cacher si le dragon le poursuivait pour récupérer son butin.

Déjà, dans les profondeurs de l'ancien royaume, il perçut un grognement terrible. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, le forçant à accéléré. Peu importe combien son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, combien il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer ! Il devait prévenir ses amis, ses nains.

Le hurlement dura bien longtemps. Ses paupières fermées, Bilbo le hobbit cru à chaque seconde écoulée que son heure était arrivée. Le semi-homme gardait cette désagréable impression de jambes lourdes et de faire du sur-place. À aucun moment il n'eut envie de porter son anneau magique. Ce dernier pesé pourtant bien lourd dans le fond de sa poche...

Des étincelles dansèrent dans son regard lorsqu'il débouchant enfin dehors. Thorin le réceptionna avant qu'il ne trébuche sur le sol. Il ne raconta pas ce qu'il avait fait pour attirer les hurlements de la bête, ni de répondre aux questions que les autres membres de la Compagnie poser tous en même temps. Entre des inspirations hachées, il se contenta de parler en priorité à Fíli et à son oncle :

- Il y a une femme ... Geunoa fille de Gaeopo ... vivante avec ... Smaug. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ... n'est pas seule... qu'il y avait un nain ... avec elle. Et il se nomme ... Kíli ...

Aucun n'eut le loisir de parler, de poser d'autres questions, d'avoir un espoir infini se peindre plus longtemps dans leurs yeux : un vent fort se lever et un rugissement monstrueux se rapprochait ...

…

- KÍLI ! KÍLI ! KÍLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Geunoa avait tellement hâte de partir d'ici, d'avoir l'Arkenstone rien que pour elle ... Elle allait enfin pouvoir reprendre une fille normale, revoir ses parents, être même adulée par Laketown entier pour avoir survécu à Smaug.

Alors, elle hurlait le nom du nain, espérant couvrir les rugissements incessants et insupportables de la bête ailée.

Enfin, elle le vit accourir, le visage paniqué. Elle ne fit pas attention aux manches relever ainsi qu'à son corps reluisant de sueur, ni aux petits poignards bien plus scintillant qu'une lame normale, accrochée sagement à la ceinture. En revanche, Kíli, lui, remarqua parfaitement son sourire de prédateur.

- Nous allons être libre Kíli ! Libre !

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

* **Geunoa, fille de Gaeopo :** Pour le nom de son père, je me suis inspirer du nom du hibou dans _Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time_ et du nom du père de Zelda dans _Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword_ : Geaopora. Ouais, en gros, j'ai retiré qu'une syllabe. Mais ça faisait plus classe !

Je peux vous suggérer que la fin de cette fanfiction est surement proche... La "rencontre" des deux frères est proches en tout cas. Elle est déjà écrite dans un de mes inonbrables brouillons de l'école (je suis attentive. Sauf lrsqu'on regarde un film dont j'ai pas vu le début et auquel j'y pige rien. Parce que regarder un film en américain (ça parle trop vite pour moi TT") avec des sous-tire allemand alors que je fais espagnol c'est pas folichon ! xD), mais j'ignore si je clos le prochain chapitre -non écrit- avec ...

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plus !


	5. Partie I - Chapitre Quatre

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Kanli** : Merci bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Miharulaboulette** : J'avais tellement hâte de publier ce chapitre, que je l'ai moins relus que les précédents, alors j'espère ne pas avoir régressé niveau fautes d'orthographes. Sinon, voici la réaction de Kíli ainsi que le … euh … comment puis-je dire ? L'évincement ? L'éjectage (j'invente des mots ! C'est pô bien tout ça !) de Geunoa.

Thorin va se faire un peu OOC pour protéger son dernier neveu (dans le mesure où il ne sait pas que le second est toujours en vie) et Fíli … même si c'est moins explicite, on peut facilement l'imaginer au bord de la crise de nerf.

Je me suis aussi, dans ce chapitre, un peu éloignée de ce que ressentait Kíli dans ses gènes, bien qu'il en face lui-même la mention. Dans le chapitre cinq ou six, je ré-aborderai de le sujet. De quelle manière et dans quel contexte ? Je l'ignore encore, mais j'y travaille !

**Lovy** : Kíli n'est pas vraiment prêt à sortir… Désolée si je brise tes espérances. Mais je n'aime pas quand ça va beaucoup trop vite. Faut un peu d'action, d'angoisse aussi (ça va commencer). Quant à Geunoa, si elle t'agace … bah … dans le prochain chapitre, elle n'est plus là. Tu verras bien comment et pourquoi dans celui-là !

**Calamity Death** : Je sais, je sais … Mais, ne me lance pas tant de fleurs, je vais avoir la grosse tête sinon ! Voici le nouveau chapitre … dont … j'ai tout changé la direction première que je voulais prendre (donc oui, tout ce que je t'ai dis pas SMS, c'est désormais faux …). Haletant ? Je pense que bientôt, ce sera assez angoissant !

_Avant lecture_ :

Je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. Chose rare, je vous l'accorde. Bon, même si je suis un caca en scène de combat.

_**AVERTISSEMENT ! :**_ Après le second passage en italique, il y a un passage **explicite de torture**. Bien que ce ne soit pas ultra-super (de mon point de vu), cela pourrait choquer les personnes ayant une parfaite représentation visuelle ou un esprit sensible. Pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé si non lecture, je vous fais un rapide résumé tout en bas de la page.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Chapitre Quatre

_-Père__ ! Regardez ! Regardez !_

_Smaug__ releva la tête de ses proies de la journée –à savoir un cerf et un loup. Le grand dragon observa son __dragonneau__ venir à lui, présentant fièrement devant lui, ce qui ressemblait à une dent plate faite d'argent, monté sur une poignée ronde noire, incrustée de rubis._

_« _Qu'est-ce donc mon Petit _? »_

_- Un__ poignard ! __répondit__ Kíli en bombant le torse_

_« _Tu en as trouvé un autre ? _»_

_-Non__ ! __souffla__ le petit garçon en gonflant ses joues, C'est moi qui l'ai fait !_

_Le petit brun ramena à lui l'arme qu'il tourna entre ses doigts._

_- Elle__ n'est pas parfaite, mais c'est ma première, alors j'en suis très content._

_« _Où l'as-tu forgé mon Petit ? _»_

_- Dans__ les forges, en bas ! Je les ai trouvées par hasard, je m'y suis caché parce qu'elle me voulait du mal. Elle m'avait pris tous mes poignards, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre. Je suis descendu vraiment __en-dessous__ de l'ancienne ville, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une porte._

_Smaug__ l'écouta raconter son exploration, trouvant dommage que la femme soit dors et déjà tué. Oui, il aurait bien aimé mettre fin à ses jours personnellement. Comment quelqu'un pouvait s'en prendre à son petit __dragonneau__ ? Lui si doux, si souriant et si plein de vie ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Outre ce __détail__ noir, une grande fierté grandissait dans son poitrail. Il ne pouvait nier que l'arme était splendide pour un début._

_Kíli__ rivaliserait avec les elfes tant les détails sur la lame, bien qu'invisibles au premier regard, furent d'une précision admirables._

_Une petite idée finit par germer dans son esprit. Le reptile eut un sourire que son fils adoptif ne manqua pas._

_- Qu'y__ a-t-il Père ?_

_«_ Je peux rendre cette lame plus forte. Indestructible, que ce soit par le marteau ou le temps. _»_

_- Vraiment ? Comment ?_

_« Par ma magie et par mon feu, mon Fils. »_

_Le nain lui lança un regard interrogatif. Le dragon aux écailles rouges sembla un instant ricanait de bonheur et de malice._

_Morgoth__ ne les avait pas uniquement créés à être féroce et à lancer des gerbes de flammes. Il avait dû se séparer d'une faible partie de sa magie pour faire naître cette race de reptile. Bien qu'infiniment maigre, un dragon, dès son éclosion, savait l'apprivoiser, la faire grandir toujours plus pour s'en servir à son avantage._

_Smaug__ savait comment en influencer ses flammes : c'étaient ces dernières, les plus ardentes, brûlantes, rougeoyantes ! C'étaient celles-là qui ne laissées qu'une trainait de cendre sur son passage. Et c'était en elles, que le vieux dragon pouvait, s'il le désirait, faire d'une simple lame, une arme destructrice ayant la capacité de fendre le __mithril__._

_- Montrez-moi__ Père ! __supplia__ l'enfant_

_«_ Présente-moi ta lame mon Fils. N'aie pas peur, mes flammes ne te feront rien. _»_

_Après une courte hésitation, __Kíli__ brandit sous son museau son poignard._

_Une petite chaleur monta dans la gorge de __Smaug__. En quelques secondes seulement, une petite gerbe de flammes sorties de sa gueule et partie s'enrouler autour de la lame._

_Le feu la lécha, dansa le long du fer. Il s'incrusta dans les moindres gravures, parti de la garde à la pointe. Il n'oublia rien, pas même un millième de l'objet tranchant. __Kíli__ n'eut même plus l'impression de porter quoi que ce soit dans sa main !_

_Lorsque les flammes disparurent, après de longues minutes, la lame semblait briller comme du diamant, aussi lisse qu'un miroir, aussi résistante que du __mithril__ et bien plus légère qu'un grain de poussière._

…

Kíli fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle juste penser qu'elle allait être libre ? Excepté Smaug, personne ne sort du Mont Solitaire. Personne. Quand quelqu'un y rentre, on ne peut y ressortir. Qu'est-ce que Geunoa n'avait pas compris ?

Instinctivement, le jeune nain fit un pas en arrière.

Quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Il ne sentait en rien la sécurité des lieux que fournissait, jour et nuit, Smaug. C'était comme si un froid soudain venait de se frayer un chemin par le biais d'une petite porte dérobée...

Son père ne poussait pas autant de tel rugissement, du moins, pas de ce ton d'un être qui s'était vu trahit. Jamais les ailes rouges n'avaient fourni tant de vent pour témoigner la colère qui rongeait le grand dragon de l'intérieur. Rien ne marquer l'habituel ce jour-là. Jamais Kíli n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de spectacle déroutant.

- Ils ont trouvé un passage, ne t'avais-je pas dis que mes parents viendraient me délivrer ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

Le nain recula une nouvelle fois d'un pas. Camoufler la terreur en lui, était une épreuve extrêmement difficile. De nouvelles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le brun devait aller voir son père, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, tout en arrachant les vers du nez de la femme.

- Savoir de qui je parle n'a pas d'importance !

- Si, cela en a pour moi ! Qu'ont-elles fait à mon Père ? répliqua-t-il les membres tremblant d'une soudaine fureur

- Smaug n'est pas ton Père Kíli. Il n'est qu'une créature démoniaque qui m'a enlevé, qui t'a enlevé !

- Silence !

L'ordre fusa contre les murs, s'élevant bien plus que les rugissements de la bête reptilienne. Ce fut au tour de Geunoa, de reculer de quelques pas. Ce n'était du tout à ce qu'elle attendait. Quelque chose venait de se transformer dans les prunelles brunes du nain.

- Smaug _**est**_ mon Père, humaine. Peu importe ce qu'il est, il m'a élevé, protégé, nourris. Smaug a agi tel un Père.

- Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il m'est emmené loin des miens !

Kíli eut un sourire sombre. Il s'approcha d'elle, et commença à lui tourner autour, gardant tout de même une distance sécuritaire entre leurs deux corps. Tel un prédateur attendant le bon moment pour s'attaquer à sa proie.

- Tu me hais Geunoa. Je le sais. Tes étreintes se veulent douces, mais elles restent froides, sans chaleur. Est-ce pour faire bonne figure que tu n'as pas fui avec l'être qui a promis t'a liberté ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton odeur est différente. Tu t'es frottée à la personne venue te délivrer. Toi qui aspires tant à ta « liberté », pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ?

- Te sortir de là !

- Mais je suis chez **moi** ici, Geunoa. Cet endroit est **ma** maison, **ma** vie, **mon** monde. Chaque jour, je l'explore toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. Pourquoi devrais-je partir ?

La Montagne Solitaire trembla lorsque Smaug en sorti, dévoilant sa pleine puissance comme il ne l'avait fait, longtemps jadis.

Le calme revint après de longues et interminables minutes. Kíli venait de s'arrêter de marcher, gardant cette même distance avec l'humaine, son visage portant toujours ce même sourire terrifiant.

- À mon tour de te dévoiler un secret Geunoa. Smaug a tué bon nombres de femmes. Il les a toutes assassinés lorsqu'elles me faisaient le moindre mal. Mais, vois-tu, certaines ont pris le temps d'attendre qu'il aille chasser. Pour épargner la souffrance des brulures et des morsures, je me suis moi-même chargé de leur retirer la vie. Aujourd'hui, je le crains fort que tu ne doives les rejoindre.

- Sale petit rat ! cracha la femme incapable de trouver une autre expression plus sanglante

Kíli gloussa dans un semblant de tendresse. Le simple fait de voir sa bouche se fendre dans un rictus, fit monter l'adrénaline le long du corps de l'humaine. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à un plan ou de penser à comment elle pouvait se défendre : elle fonça sur lui.

La vitesse qu'elle utilisa surprit le jeune nain. Bien qu'il reculât, il se prit une bonne droite dans le menton. La force exercée le projeta sur le sol. Kíli se servit de cet élan pour rouler sur le marbre frais, s'éloignant ainsi un maximum de la jeune femme, tout en pouvant se redresser comme il faut sur ses deux jambes.

Debout, il cracha, tirant l'une de ses dagues de sa ceinture. Il garda son calme même lorsque Geunoa sorti son propre poignard. Où l'avait-elle eut ? Quand et Comment avait-elle pu l'avoir ?

- Tu as raison Kíli, je te hais. C'est de **ta** faute si je suis là, loin de ma mère, de mon père ! Tu ne peux m'avoir choisi, j'étais prête à te laisser en vie ! C'est dommage pour toi de m'avoir tout révéler. Je vais venger toutes ces malheureuses femmes, je te trancherai la gorge, t'éventrerai et me servirai de tes boyaux comme ceinture. J'offrirai ton cœur au Maître de Dale et ton cadavre sera donnait en pâture à celui que tu nommes père !

- Mes boyaux en ceintures ? Voyons, Geunoa, ils sont couverts de sang.

- Je ferais avec Kíli. L'Arkenstone autour de mon cou me fera oublier la puanteur de tes intestins.

Le prince d'Erebor fronça les sourcils, se penchant très légèrement en avant, déplaçant le bras qui tenait sa lame, pour la placer face à sa poitrine. Il se devait de protéger ses points faibles avant d'attaquer ; il n'allait pas se confronter à une femme ayant l'habitude de tenir une fourche, mais à une jeune fille élevée dans la noblesse, ayant le droit à des cours d'armes afin de connaître le minimum en défense. Si elle côtoyait les elfes, alors des techniques d'attaques, Geunoa en connaissait, peut-être même plus que lui.

- Ainsi donc, murmura-t-il tout de même, voilà ton but. Avoir l'Arkenstone. Tu manques vraiment d'imagination. Les autres ont échoué.

- Je changerai la donne.

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que les humaines venues des hautes classes ne pouvaient pas tenir plus lourd qu'une cuillère en argent !

- Kíli la poussait dans ses retranchements ; énerver quelqu'un pour mieux lui faire lâcher ses positions de garde. Cela marcha, comme avec les autres. Les femmes avaient-elles donc si peu de sang-froid ou trouvait-il juste directement les bonnes paroles ? Ce pouvait être ses deux options, et dans ce cas, tant mieux.

Le brun ne chercha pas à se dérober. Il resta à sa place, attendant l'arrivée imminente de la femme qui ne tarda pas. Malgré leur différence de taille, Kíli bloqua le poignet tenant l'arme d'une main, tout en maintenant une lourde pression avec ses doigts sur l'autre. Elle tremblait autant en grinçant de douleur que de rage et de frustration.

Il oublia d'immobiliser ses jambes : il se prit un coup de genou dans l'estomac qui fragilisa sa prise. L'arme blanche se fraya un chemin au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Il clôt son œil brun, se fichant bien d'avoir la vision réduite de moitié. Du sang dans les pupilles était bien pire. La douleur qu'il ressentait sur le moment ne parviendrait jamais à valoir celle d'une brûlure dans les iris.

Elle lui renvoya un coup dans l'estomac, l'obligeant à ployer. Geunoa le renversa dos au sol l'y maintient de tout son poids, un genou constamment pressé dans ses intestins.

- Je t'aurais cru plus résistant, plus attentif ... dit-elle dans un ricanement sombre

- Ne pense pas t'en sortir ainsi, Geunoa, fille de Gaeopo !

- C'est tant mieux. Je n'ai guère l'envie de devoir passer mon temps à fouiller cette mine poussiéreuse. Alors dis-moi où se trouve l'Arkenstone !

Kíli eut un petit rire cynique.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te fournir une réponse ?

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi !

- Sois une grande fille, et va la chercher de toi-même.

Muée par la rage, Geunoa tira l'un des poignards que le nain avait à sa poitrine – elle avait perdu le sien en le jetant à terre. Voir les yeux bruns s'écarquiller d'horreur sous la surprise de son acte la fit sourire ; se faire blesser par ses propres armes étaient toujours plus blessant –pour l'état psychologique de la chose - surtout lorsque la victime ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre.

La femme faillit rire en remarquant à quel point la lame découpait la chaire du visage facilement ! Elle cisailla du haut du front jusqu'au bas de la mâchoire. En prime, elle récolta un gémissement de douleur puissant. Enfin, Kíli chercha à se dégager ! Geunoa le remit à sa place lorsqu'elle planta la lame brillante dans l'épaule gauche, recevant, cette fois-ci, un hurlement de douleur : la lame ne venait pas uniquement de traverser la chaire, mais aussi les tendons, les muscles et l'os ! Sans aucun doute, si elle avait eu une épée, la lame serait ressortie de l'autre côté.

Elle s'amusa à agiter l'arme dans la blessure. Le corps du nain fut secoué de spasme de douleur, toujours agrémenté de cris. Geunoa n'avait jamais assisté à une telle violence et n'avait jamais contribué à agir de la sorte ; mais son cerveau voulait tellement la pierre, que peu importer les moyens, elle mettrait la main dessus.

- Où est l'Arkenstone ? cracha-t-elle distinctement

- Il est caché et en sureté ! répondit Kíli entre ses dents, Plus il sera loin de tes pattes graisseuses, mieux la pierre brillera !

Geunoa fut assailli d'une nouvelle vague de rage : elle déchira la joue du brun, par plusieurs coups de couteau.

Kíli eut du mal à ne pas broncher. Il dû faire une sorte de garder une baisse figure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la jeune femme. Geunoa ne méritait pas de mourir d'un trou dans un des organes vitaux. En plus, elle lui donnait suffisamment de matière ... alors autant vérifié, si ses compétences n'étaient pas atténuées depuis le temps qu'il ne les avait pas utilisées ...

Sur le sol de marbre, avec ces doigts tinté de sang poisseux, Kíli rédigea de nombreuses runes complexes ...

_- Père, comment faites-vous pour cracher du feu ?_

_Ce devait être une matinée normale, à se prélasser dans sa montagne de trésors, à ronronner de bien être et à cajoler son fils. Le __dragonneau__ avait bien poussé en vingt ans, bien qu'il reste encore petit, si Smaug pouvait le comparait à un adolescent de la race des hommes._

_Ce dernier adoré posé des questions en tout genre. Bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus âgé, ce passe-temps principal rester celui-là. Au grand dam du dragon qui, par nombreux moment, ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre._

_« _Un dragon à deux estomacs. L'un pour garder la nourriture, l'autre pour conserver de l'huile à haute température. Lorsque l'huile remonte par l'œsophage, elle frotte si vite et si fort qu'elle s'enflamme_. » _

_- Cela__ n'explique pas les flammes ! Vous m'avez assuré qu'un de vos cousins peut cracher du feu ! __coupa__ le nain en fronçant les sourcils._

_Smaug__ eut un semblant de soupir. Il baissa un peu la tête pour souffler dans quelques mèches rebelles de son jeune fils. __Kíli__ protesta vivement, déposant ses mains sur sa chevelure de jais pour raplatir ses mèches volantes. Ils avaient bien poussé depuis le jour où il avait été recueilli. Au contraire de l'habituelle barbe de nains : ses joues étaient encore et toujours glabres. Dans un sens, c'était tant mieux pour le dragon. __Smaug__ ne pourrait supporter trop de poil sur le doux visage de son fils : ses sourires ne seraient que trop cachés._

_« _Tout va dépendre du type de dragon, tout petit_. »_

_- Donc vous, vous avez un estomac remplit d'huile ?_

_« _En effet. _»_

_- Et quand il est vide, il se remplit comment ?_

_Le grand dragon parti dans un fou rire tonitruant. __Kíli__ fronça ses sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas où était sa bêtise formulée dans ses mots._

_« _Il ne se vide jamais. Il grandit avec l'âge et répond aux besoins. Il se régénère seul, toujours avec la magie. S'il venait à se vider, un dragon serait comparable à un nouveau-né : sans défense, faible, vulnérable. Cela se produit qu'il est touché au niveau de cet estomac. Ou durant les dernières heures de sa vie. _»_

_- Vous ne serez jamais touché, n'est-ce pas ? __murmura__ le jeune nain une petite grimace sur le visage, __Je__ serais seul sinon... J'ai peur quand je suis seul. Il n'y a personne à qui confier ses craintes et ses sanglots. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise._

_Smaug le Terrible baissa sa tête une fois de plus, pour être sûr que ses __yeux soient__ au niveau de ceux du jeune nain. Il planta son regard rougeoyant dans ceux de __Kíli__._

_« _Je ne te laisserai jamais seul mon Fils. Jamais tu ne gouteras à cette solitude monstrueuse en sachant que je ne reviendrais jamais à toi_. » _

_- Vous promettez Père ?_

_« _Je te le promets._ »_

_Kíli__ retrouva un sourire et enlaça le museau du dragon rouge. Un moment silencieux se passa, même le souffle brûlant du reptile ailé n'émit le moindre son. Ce genre de moment que tous deux apprécié dans cette Montagne close où seul __Smaug__ connaissait la sortie pour partir chasser._

_- Père, __puis-je__ vous demandez une autre requête ?_

_« _Demande-moi tout ce que tu souhaites, tout petit ! _»_

_- Je sais que je ne suis pas un dragon, mais un nain. Je peux me battre aux couteaux, à l'épée, à la hache ou au corps-à-corps. Bien que j'arrive à reproduire des enchaînements étonnant, j'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne puisse avoir de lames à porter de main ... Pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider à cracher du feu ?_

_Smaug__ en eut les ailes ballantes et la queue frissonnante._

_Jamais ce garçon n'avait cherché à tenter de sortir de la Montagne alors qu'il poser des tonnes de questions sur le monde extérieur ! Jamais il n'avait cherché à savoir d'où venaient réellement toutes ses jeunes femmes alors qu'elles l'intriguaient toutes ! Il posait des tonnes de questions, qui, en une journée, n'avaient pas de sujets conducteurs. Il avait des requêtes relativement normales._

_Smaug__ pensait pouvoir s'attendre à tout. Mais visiblement, pas à cette question-là. Il resta longuement penseur, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Le dragon pouvait lui apprendre à se servir de la magie noire, mais le corps de son fils pouvait-elle simplement supporter ces tourbillons de noirceurs ? __Morgoth__ était devenu fou, __Kíli__ le deviendrait-il à son tour ? En premier lieu, __Kíli__ avait-il une aptitude à se servir de la magie ?_

_- Je comprendrai si la réponse est négative._

_« _Cet apprentissage sera long Kíli. Il pourra être douloureux. Tu pourrais ne pas être le même. _»_

_- Je pourrais ne plus vous reconnaître ?_

_« _Tu me reconnaîtras. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Ce sont tes sentiments qui risquent de changer. Je ne peux prédire si se sera en bon ou en mal mon fils. Il faut juste que tu sois au courant. _»_

_Kíli__ secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches, son regard se durcit._

_- Je suis prêt à prendre ces risques Père ! __déclara__-t-il avec une grande vigueur, Si cela me permet de rester à vos côtés, de vous défendre quoi qu'il arrive, ou de pouvoir rester en vie parce que je n'ai plus d'arme ... __alors__ ... __je__ suis prêt à prendre, sans la moindre hésitation, tous ces risques. Je sais que cela me sera utile. Quand je l'ignore, pour bientôt ou dans des années ! Mais je ne supporterai pas de ne pouvoir rien faire ! Surtout si je puis vous venir en aide !_

_Le nain aux cheveux auburn senti des larmes couler le long de ses joues. __Smaug__ n'avait pas de larmes lui, mais les jappements que sa gorge laissait échapper, prouvaient qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit. Sa langue fourchue essuya les perles salées._

_Du temps, ils en avaient. Cependant, si __Kíli__ voulait se débrouiller dans l'art de la magie immédiatement, du temps, il n'avait pas à en perdre !_

- Pour la dernière fois Kíli, susurra Geunoa posant la lame contre sa gorge, où est l'Arkenstone ?

- Ne te l'ais-je pas dis ? toussa le nain, Cette pierre est quelque part, va la chercher !

- Alors adieu ! Si Thorin Oakenshield est bien ton oncle, alors je lui dirai que je n'ai pas pu empêcher ta mort. Il ne doutera pas un seul instant que je sois celle qui t'ais tué, misérable parasite !

Au moment où elle allait appuyer, Kíli frappa sa main sur le sol, précisément, dans le cercle qu'il avait tracé avec son propre sang. Il en avait dessiné plusieurs dans les couloirs et salles qu'il empruntait, même dans la salle aux trésors ! La seule qu'il n'avait pas faite, était celle du trône tout froid. Pourquoi ? Jusque-là, aucune femme n'avait voulu l'attaquer si près de l'endroit où vivait continuellement Smaug.

Les runes étaient longues et complexes à tracer. Le fait d'être coincé sous l'humaine lui avait fallu plus de temps et de douleur.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir payer !

Il y eut une brève illumination sous sa main. Geunoa, surprise, sursauta et lâcha la lame qui roula plus loin sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ? grogna la femme

Pas plus de secondes s'écoulèrent, un grondement jusqu'alors sourd sortir d'un gouffre invisible. Ce n'était pas celui de Smaug : celui qu'elle pouvait ouïr n'était que trop faible par rapport au grand dragon. S'en suivit alors, une seconde luminosité, plus agressive, plus persistante, juste sous la main du nain.

Kíli n'attendit pas une question stupide de la part de Geunoa. D'un coup rapide, il ramena ses jambes vers lui et éjecta la femme loin de lui. Sa main quitta le sol, et lança quelque chose d'imperceptible vers elle. Le vide qu'il traça devient alors flammes. Les feux follets devinrent colonne de feu.

Geunoa hurla : elle n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, les flammes s'enroulèrent autour de son visage, d'autres l'aplatirent au sol, exerçant la même pression qu'elle avait fourni sur Kíli.

Le nain, roula douloureusement sur le ventre. Les gueulantes ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Son feu du en avoir assez lui aussi, car, bientôt, les cris furent sourds : des flammes s'étaient glissées dans la bouche grande ouverte de la femme. Il en rit presque. C'était presque dommage, il aurait bien aimé entendre quelques supplices et des réponses à ses questions.

Kíli se traina vers son coutelas. Le prenant en main, il se mit difficilement sur ses jambes. Cette satanée garce ne l'avait pas loupé ! Elle ne s'était pas contentée de s'en prendre à son visage, mais à son épaule gauche, à son bras droit et dans les cuisses aussi. Tout cela pour une fichue pierre ! Il la sortit justement de sa veste ... Elle était bien idiote cette fille ! Si elle avait pris la peine de le fouillait, elle ne serait pas morte de cette façon !

Clopin-clopant, il revint vers elle. Kíli manqua de chuter de nombreuses fois. Sa haine pour la jeune femme grandit. Il savait que ses armes infligeaient de blessures douloureuses et longues à la guérison ! Des hommes à l'odeur méconnue pouvaient entrer n'importe quand, par un passage qu'il ignorait ! Si son père était en danger, comment allait-il lui venir en aide, s'il était incapable de se déplacer et de se convenablement ?

La voir se tortiller dans la douleur réchauffa quelque peu son cœur, apercevoir les cloques éclater là où le feu la léchait et ses cheveux réduits en cendres ne furent qu'un léger baume.

- Tu es débile. Si tu m'avais fouillé un tant soit peu, tu aurais trouvé l'Arkenstone. Cependant, maintenant que tu es aveugle, je pense que tu n'en as plus rien à faire. Et puis, il est temps de passer à ta punition, tu t'en es pris au prince de ces lieux après tout !

Il s'assit sans douceur sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

- Que m'avais-tu promis déjà ? Ah oui ! De me trancher la gorge, de m'éventrer et d'utiliser mes boyaux comme ceinture avant de m'arracher le cœur pour l'offrir à ce maître de Dale, pour enfin offrir mon cadavre en pâture à mon père ! Et si nous changions un peu la donne ? La victime, ce sera toi, naturellement, et ... ne t'inquiète pas Geunoa, je garde la trame principale. En premier, je t'éventre.

Il fit pénétrait la lame brillante sous la peau, juste en dessous des poumons. Puis, il la dirigea avec une lenteur horrible jusque dans le bas-ventre. Il n'y eut aucun accrochage. Pas même lorsqu'un cri muet s'échappa de la gorge envahit de flammes lorsque le dos s'arqua de douleur. Kíli tira ensuite sur la peau, dévoila l'anatomie de l'humaine. Le sang coulait à flots, les poumons palpitaient en cadence, tout comme le cœur.

- En second, je te retire les boyaux.

Kíli plongea ses mains dans les intestins. Il ne fit rien du bruit de succions horribles qui propageant dans toute la salle. Il les retira tous dans coup sec qui provoquant un second hurlement muet.

- Je ne vais pas m'en servir comme ceinture. Mais il faut bien penser tes plaies.

Le nain n'eut que faire des signes négatifs de la tête entièrement noircie par les flammes toujours dansantes, ni des tentatives de coup de pied pour l'éjecter. Geunoa savait qu'elle était morte, mais pourquoi s'acharner à ce point sur elle ?

Kíli déroula les intestins poisseux, se pencha un peu et entoura précausieusement le visage. Il serra fort et bien, n'évitant que les oreilles, unique endroit épargnait par les flammes pour qu'elle puisse entendre jusque dans ses dernières minutes.

- Et enfin, je t'arrache le cœur que je poignarderai dans les secondes qui suivent. J'aurais bien aimait de le faire manger, mais les rats se chargeront de cela, lorsque je le lancerais dans les caves. Et Père, se délectera de ton corps, sauf s'il décide de me soigner en premier.

Il reprit son couteau ensorcelé par les flammes de Smaug, et incisa au niveau du cœur. Il travailla avec précision, écarta une nouvelle fois la peau, arracha les côtes pour arriver au cœur qui palpitait encore, mais faiblement. Il n'avait presque plus de sang à irriguer, après tout.

- Une dernière chose. Ma seule famille, c'est Smaug. Je n'ai pas d'oncle. Cet homme que tu as cité plus tôt, ne le sera jamais.

Il arracha le cœur sans plus attendre. Il regarda l'organe palpiter quelques instants sur sa main avant que le poser au sol, et de le poignarder.

Kíli finit par changer d'avis, il laissa le cœur à l'endroit et égorgea la femme comme un vulgaire cochon. Une fois entièrement vidée de son sang, Geunoa sera véritablement mort. Pas même sont cerveau sera en état de fonctionner. Il mutila aussi les poumons visibles, puis les reins, ainsi que d'autres organes dont il avait curent.

Ses feux finirent par s'évanouir. Le nain se redressa en titubant. À lui aussi, il lui manquait du sang. Il devait rejoindre Smaug avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Kíli avança en ligne droite vers la salle aux trésors. Lorsqu'un vent violent revint à la Montagne, il sut qu'il allait recevoir l'aide espérée. Il chuta, son esprit glissant lui aussi dans l'inconscience. Il ne put se souvenir qu'un grognement d'horreur chargé d'inquiétude, qui appelait son nom.

Sa dernière pensée fut tout de même tournée vers le nom que la femme lui avait donné. Thorin.

_Thorin_.

_**Oncle**__ Thorin_.

Ne l'avait-il pas déjà entendu autre part ?

Et ce fut, le trou **noir**.

…

Fíli était vraiment heureux d'avoir gardé sur lui, les deux portraits qu'Ori avait réalisés de son frère. Durant le voyage de Laketown jusqu'au pied de la Montagne Solitaire, il avait longuement hésité à les mettre dans des sacoches accrochées à la scelle de son poney.

Poney qui avait été enlevé par la rage de Smaug le Terrible avec cinq autres montures. Alors que le reste de la Compagnie râlait pour le manque de réserve, le blond fixait les deux images qu'il avait dans les mains. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, violemment. Le prince mourrait d'envie de parler avec Bilbo et son oncle ; malheureusement, ces-deux là étaient plus loin, parlant d'une voix basse. Ce devait être une conversation violente, vu les gestes et les expressions des deux visages.

Dire que son petit frère pouvait être toujours en vie ... Beaucoup de famille reprenait les noms de leurs ancêtres, et beaucoup de parents modifier les lettres d'un prénom pour qu'il ressemble au père, au frère ou au cousin. Mais combien de nain, exactement, pouvait se nommer Kíli ?

Fíli se redressa sur ses jambes, débutant les cent pas. Dwalin lui lança un regard dur, intimant au jeune prince de se ré-assoir pour garder son clame. Comment Fíli pouvait-il, au juste, garder son calme ? Cette femme dont parlait Bilbo affirmait qu'un nain nommé Kíli était emprisonné avec elle.

Un nain. Qui s'appelait Kíli. Son bébé-frère était un nain. Son bébé-frère répondait au nom de Kíli. Ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence !

Fíli savait très bien que ses espoirs pourraient être réduits à nain, tel un tas de cendres balloté par le vent. Qu'avait-il à perdre après tant d'années de tristesse mêlée au désespoir, à l'angoisse et à sa culpabilité ? Que risquait-il en plus des larmes ? Au final, peu importait qui était-ce nain : lorsque Smaug aurait fini par périr, son frère serait vengé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ori finit par le rejoindre pour poser une main timide sur son épaule. La petite pression suffit à le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Bilbo retourne dans la Montagne. Il a peur que Smaug ait mangé la Dame qu'il a rencontrée.

- Je pars avec lui !

- Il en est hors de question Fíli !

Le blond sursauta tant la voix de Thorin fut pire que glaciale. Ori, bien que tremblant, resta stoïquement près du prince, au contraire des membres de la Compagnie qui eux, crurent bon de reculer de quelques pas. Fíli était son ami d'enfance, après tout.

- Mon Oncle, il pourrait être toujours en vie !

- Je l'ai très bien compris. Ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à vouloir te joindre à Bilbo. Or, il n'a qu'un anneau, et Smaug reconnait parfaitement l'odeur d'un nain.

- Je saurais me faire discret mon Oncle, mais par pitié, laissez-moi y aller ! Laissez-moi voir si mon frère est toujours en vie !

- Ma réponse est toujours la même. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre. Bilbo m'a assuré qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il aura suffisamment d'informations.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois et que je lui dois, il ne connait pas Kíli. Comment pourra-t-il le reconnaitre ?

- Si c'est vraiment lui, Fíli, penses-tu que Kíli puisse te reconnaître après tant d'années ? Lui aussi a dû changer, le reconnaîtras-tu si tu le vois ? Et si tu le vois, comment vas-tu réagir ? Rester sagement dans l'ombre ou te jeter sur lui au prix de ta vie ? Penses-tu que ce soit une bonne idée, de perdre la vie lorsque tu le retrouveras ?

_Si c'est bien lui,_ pensa silencieusement Thorin. Le roi eut le cœur presque serré en voyant l'état dans lequel son neveu se mettait à l'écoute de ses paroles. Le blond venait de jeter sa fierté aux oubliettes après tant d'années à faire le fort, à camoufler ses émotions destructrices.

Le nain aux cheveux de jais fit un signe de tête au hobbit. Au hochement de tête de ce dernier, il disparut à l'instant même ou son doigt parti dans l'anneau. Thorin déglutit, pas encore habitué à cette magie étrange. Le grand noble s'approcha de son héritier qu'il serra dans ses bras. Au diable les bonnes manières face aux autres. Ce n'était pas comme si ses compagnons iraient le chanter sur tous les toits.

Lorsque Bilbo s'engouffra dans le passage dérobé, il entendit une dernière tirade qu'il se repassa en boucle dans sa tête. Le son des pièces s'écoulant sur le sol plus loin le fit presque tremblait de frayeur. Il pouvait être invisible, imperceptible aux yeux du grand dragon, son odeur planait autour de lui, trop de lumière et son ombre s'agrandissait sous sa silhouette.

Plus il avançait, plus il percevait autre chose comme bruit. Des gémissements plaintifs, marqués de douleur, mélangés à des grognements inquiets emplis d'une couleur si destructrice que Bilbo cru en mourir sur place. Enfin, il perçut des faibles sanglots, toujours remplis de souffrance.

Le cambrioleur su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait bien cette ambiance mortelle qui planait, mais il parlait de cette sensation sans description, qui tordrait les tripes autant qu'elle adoucirait un cœur de pierre dès que les explications seraient visibles.

Sans bruit, Bilbo déboucha dans la salle du trône. Les sons venaient bien de là. Voir le dragon éveillait ne le rassurait pas entièrement. En s'approchant un peu plus, toujours sans laissait le moindre timbre, le hobbit s'approcha de la créature ailée.

Son odeur du agir comme un détecteur. Smaug tourna sa tête vers lui, dévoilant ce que son large cou cachait ; qui eut pour effet d'effrayer Bilbo et de se remémorer une nouvelle fois les paroles de Thorin :

- _Perdre__ ton frère me fut difficile __Fíli__. Je ne pourrais supporter de te __perdre aussi__, de voir ta mère sombrer dans un chagrin inconsolable. Même si c'est bien ton frère qui est enfermé avec cette __Geunoa__, il ne sera plus ton bébé-frère que tu as choyé. Il aura changé, pour survivre. Si __Kíli__ est véritablement à l'intérieur de cette Montagne, il ne sera plus le même. Laisse le cambrioleur faire avant d'agir. Il m'a dit que __Smaug__ considéré ses otages comme une partie de son trésor. Imagine-toi ce que ce dragon pourrait te faire ou pourrait faire à __Kíli__, si tu tentes de t'approcher de ton frère !_

Il y avait bien un nain dans cette montagne. Pas aussi âgé que Fíli, mais plus âgé qu'Ori. De là où il était, Bilbo ne voyait pas son visage dans toute son entièreté par la faute du sang qui s'écoulait de nombreuses coupures, le hobbit discerna tout de même des cheveux bruns et de le chaume le long des joues.

Bilbo senti son cœur s'arrêter, tout en étant aussi rempli de joie de savoir que Fíli n'était pas avec lui, qu'aucun membre de la Compagnie n'était avec lui.

- P-Pè-Père ? hoqueta le nain

« _Le responsable de tes blessures se présente enfin, __Kíli__._ »

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le passage de torture :** Kíli refuse de dévoilé où se trouve l'Arkenstone (alors qu'il l'a dans sa poche !) et, au moment où Geunoa, après lui avoir donné le nom de Thorin, s'apprêté à l'égorgé, Kíli fait apparaître du feu qui la brûle, il met ensuite les menace qu'elle lui avait formulé à exécution. Elle meurt donc. Lorsque Smaug revient, Kíli s'évanouit en ce demandant où il a pu entendre le nom de Thorin.

Le début du chapitre cinq est en cours d'écriture, que je peaufinerai après avoir passé mes épreuves du BAC (sauf si très grande inspiration) et que j'aurais réalisé que j'ai prit dans mes bras une classe entières de japonaise venait d'Osaka, hier, à Paris, sous l'arche de Triomphe, ainsi que leurs professeurs, et que je les ai toutes prisent en photo. J'ai tout comprit de ce qu'elle me disait ! Même si avec le dialecte du Kansai, c'était très compliqué … Je voulais les adopter ! T-T


	6. Partie I - Chapitre Cinq

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Miharulaboulette** : Je tiens à te remercier. Tes conseils pour m'ont orthographe m'ont bien aidé pour mon épreuve de français. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relier pour les sciences.

Pour la lame enchantée, je venais de visionner l'épisode de Merlin où Arthur doit tuer le chevalier noir. Alors, je me suis dis _Pourquoi pas_ en tirer l'idée ? Bien que Kíli ne s'en serve pas immédiatement pour la bonne cause. Le seule hic, c'est que, pour le moment, elle est invincible, alors je cherche un moyen de la détruire, bien que je ne trouve pas lequel. J'ai bien ma petite idée … mais c'est à voir. Entre nous, parfois, je vénère un peu Morgoth. Plus classe que Sauron même (oui, il en faut des méchants qui ont la classe. Comme Loki par exemple !)

Osaka serait ma deuxième destination pour le Japon. Je veux voir Kyoto en premier. Et Tokyo, bien entendu, mais après Osaka. Kobe serait aussi une bonne destination …

**Lovy** : On en fait encore mention, ce qui est légèrement normal. C'est le premier personnage que j'invente, même secondaire, et que je hais à ce point. J'ai prit du plaisir à la tué. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kíli, il va guérir un peu plus vite que s'il n'avait pas Smaug à ses côtés.

**Guest** : Je suis rouge de gêne, de joie et je te remercie pour tous les compliments que tu m'as faits. Je n'en ai jamais eut autant, et surtout, si élogieux. Crois-me, cela me fait bien plus que plaisir !

**Lereniel** : Je suis super heureuse que le concept de cette fanfiction de plaise !

**Wenash** : Voilà la suite ! La voilà ! *rend le câlin tendrement*

* * *

_Avant lecture_ :

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié quelques petites précisions à la fin du chapitre précédent. Comme l'a dit Miharulaboulette, je me suis inspiré de la légende du roi Arthur pour les lames ensorcelées de Kíli. Si vous avez bien tout lut, son côté « sadique » et « je-me-foutisme-des-bains-de-sang » viens en partie de la magie noire. Cela ne l'a pas entièrement changé caractériellement, excepté à quelques étapes.

Oui, je me suis aussi, magistralement trompé dans une phrase. Je pensé l'avoir remplacé, et je l'ai remplacé ! Je me suis juste planté dans l'envoi du dossier. Laquelle, celle-ci : « _- Cela n'explique pas les flammes ! Vous m'avez assuré qu'un de vos cousins peut cracher du feu ! coupa le nain en fronçant les sourcils. »_. Normalement, ce devait être « De l'huile ? Mais vous m'avez pourtant assurez qu'un de vos cousins ne pouvait cracher du feu car lui, c'est de l'eau bouillante qu'il lance ! ». Pardonnez-moi … (et ça ne veut pas changer la page-euh !)

Pour ce chapitre-ci, je me suis beaucoup référée au livre (alors que je ne suis pas encore au chapitre de la première conversation entre Smaug et Bilbo ! Je me fais du spoil toute seule maintenant !) pour prendre quelques notions importantes tout en gardant la trame de mon histoire …

La fin a été une épreuve pour la rédaction. Je vous assure, j'ai stagné comme je ne l'avais jamais fait au cours d'une fanfiction ! J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que ce ne sera pas lourd à la lecture.

Je ne vous dévoile pas grand-chose de plus. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**PS :** Le bande annonce de _Desolation of Smaug_ m'a donné un coup de fouet pour ce chapitre ci ! Vivement décembre !

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Chapitre Cinq

Bilbo se souvenait, lorsqu'il était enfant, d'avoir vu une chienne allaiter de petits chatons en plus de sa portée de chiots. Ce fut vraiment étrange, car des chiens ne font pas de chats, jusqu'à ce que sa mère, Belladonna, lui explique que la chienne avait, en quelque sorte, reconnu en ces chatons orphelins, ses propres enfants et s'en occuperaient comme tels. Cet événement étrange pouvait arriver à d'autres races animalières. Pour son jeune âge, le hobbit trouvait cela autant charmant que fascinant. Il se rappelait aussi d'un jeune hobbit adopté par une branche éloignée de sa famille, le couple ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant, ce qui n'empêcha pas les parents d'aimer le semi-homme comme leur propre fils.

Pourtant, entre un nain et une telle créature monstrueuse ... pour Bilbo, c'était tout simplement irréel. Ses yeux durent lui jouer des tours ; et il eut beau se les frotter violemment avec ses poings, rien ne changea. Le dragon continua de replier son aile sur le corps blessé de Kíli et, enrouler sa queue autour pour une autre protection, coupant toute vue du nain à Bilbo. Le grondement, formulé par la poitrine de la bête, paraissait faire trembler la montagne entière. Le pauvre hobbit pensa une énième fois, qu'il préférait vraiment se trouver chez lui, dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée à fumer du Vieux Toby.

Sans bruit, il chercha un endroit où se cacher, un endroit où Smaug ne risquait pas de voir son ombre, mais où, il pourrait tout de même avoir une vue parfaite sur la créature aux ailes rouges. Le cambrioleur fit très attention où il m'était les pieds, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune pièce ne dénonce sa position. Ses yeux verts restaient le plus de temps possibles dirigés vers Smaug ; ce qui lui donnait encore bien plus de frisson que lorsque le dragon était paisiblement endormi. Savoir les prunelles rougeoyantes sur lui, lui donnait la nausée, des impressions de vertiges et la peur d'être ... débusqué.

« _Eh bien voleur ! Je te sens et sens ton air. Je t'entends respirer. Approche donc ! Sers-toi de nouveau, il y a de quoi et plus qu'il n'en faut !_ »  
- L'or n'est pas mon affaire en ces hauts lieux, Ô Smaug.  
« _Vraiment ?_ » souffla la créature dans un ricanement « _Je__ peine à vous croire._ »  
- Je suis venu voir si les légendes et les contes vous décrivent comme vous êtes. Je ne les croyais pas, et désormais, il me faut aller changer les récits, Ô Smaug, vous qui êtes la Principale des Calamités !

L'air fut soudainement plus lourd, palpable à main nue. Flatter un dragon –de bonne foi ou non- permettait la fuite et l'agrandissement de son espérance de vie. Il suffisait de trouver les bons mots, les bonnes expressions ... et surtout, un sacré coup de chance pour que le cracheur de feu vous croie sur parole ! Avec Smaug, c'était une rivière dorée a semi-franchie.

La créature ne lui portait pas vraiment toute l'attention souhaitée. Par moment, sa tête s'engouffrait dans un trou qui séparait l'aile et la queue, afin de prendre note de la santé de son jeune nain –dont Bilbo pouvait entendre une respiration hachée, de faibles sanglots et de nombreux gémissements de douleur.

« _Ainsi donc, en plus d'être un voleur, vous êtes un menteur._ »

Bilbo dégluti violemment, n'osant plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Il se mit à craindre le moindre courant d'air qui venait faire voltiger ses mèches caramel. Le grand dragon s'ébroua, créant une avalanche d'or sonore. Pour éviter de s'y perdre, Bilbo s'accrocha à l'un des piliers qu'il grimpa aussi haut qu'il le put. Lorsque les assauts se dissipèrent, il se laissa tomber silencieusement sur la marée de pièces qui venait tout juste de se former.

« _L'odeur qui a sur vous est fétide. Un mélange du dehors, de cette stupide femme et des nains !_ »  
- Des nains ? questionna Bilbo feignant un ton de surprise, Je voyage seul ! Du moins, j'ai voyagé en compagnie de quelques nains et d'hommes, il y de cela quelques jours. Nous nous sommes séparés à des lieux et des lieux d'ici.  
« _Vraiment ?_ » susurra la bête en plissant ses yeux de reptile, s'amusant à réutiliser ses mêmes expressions interrogatives

Le hobbit clôt ses paupières, contrôlant au mieux sa respiration. Il désirait, plus que tout, s'en aller d'ici, retourner chez lui, dans son confortable trou de hobbit, assis dans son gros fauteuil confortable, comme il l'avait pensé de nombreuse fois durant son voyage.

« Mais _... __voyager__ seul en compagnie d'une quinzaine de poneys, lourdement chargés de vivres ... __n__'est-ce pas trop pour un seul être ? Le plus étrange, est qu'ils sentent, eux aussi, le nain, et je suis l'un des seuls à connaître autant leur odeur, aussi minuscule soit-elle. Ne pensez-vous pas la même chose, __maître__ Cambrioleur ?_ »  
- En effet, il est étrange que l'odeur m'ait suivie. Je vous assure que je voyage seul.  
« _Et combien avez-vous donc besoin de poney pour votre voyage ? Chacun avait des __scelles__, et les restant aussi. Je ne peux, cependant, que vous remercier pour le repas gargantuesque que vous m'offrez._ »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la salle envahit de trésors en tout genre. Smaug venait une nouvelle fois de plonger sa tête vers le nain. L'air pesant commença à se détendre, tout comme un grondement de satisfaction s'échappa de la poitrine de la bête. Kíli allait mieux. C'était la seule pensée que pouvait avoir le hobbit. La seule explication pour qu'il aperçoive dans les prunelles rouges sauvages, de nombreuses étincelles de soulagement.

Après quelques hésitations, Bilbo s'éclaircit la voix, réclamant par ce simple geste, l'attention du dragon.

- Je suis, en réalité, venu chercher une femme. Il est temps qu'elle reparte chez elle.  
« _Vous parlez de __Geunoa__ ?_ » gloussa le dragon un rictus visible le long de sa gueule  
- Oui.  
- Elle est morte, i peine quelques heures.

Bien que faible, Bilbo discerna la voix haletante, marquée au fer rouge. Elle ne fut ni entrecoupée, ni éraillée. Juste fatiguée, presque endormie, comme si l'être à qui elle appartenait, venait tout juste de sortir d'un joli songe. Car oui, derrière ses paroles, il y avait comme une douce mélodie. Une joie de murmurer l'annonce.

Quelqu'un remua sur le tas d'or. Smaug ne déploya pas ses ailes pour autant. Sa queue resta enroulée contre l'aile repliée.

- E-Excusez-moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
« _Aller demandez à n'importe quel peuple ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'une personne s'en prend à un prince._ »

Serait-il possible qu'elle lui ait menti ? Geunoa lui avait assuré qu'elle était une partie du trésor de Smaug. Alors pourquoi était-elle morte ? Essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, Bilbo reprit rapidement contenance, pour répondre avec une voix des plus convaincantes dont il était capable de prendre :

- Elle n'a donc eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Je ne peux que la blâmer.

- Est-ce vous qu'elle a rencontré plus tôt ? Vous avez une odeur ... des plus étranges. La même qu'il y avait sur ses vêtements.

- Qui parle ? chuchota Bilbo

Ce nain se nommait Kíli. Geunoa l'avait affirmé et Smaug venait de confirmer cette affirmation quelques minutes plus tôt. Était-ce le même nain que Fíli recherchait ? Le hobbit l'ignorait, il se devait donc de compléter ses renseignements pour avoir de quoi avertir Thorïn et son neveu, leur donner plus d'espoir ou ruiner ce dernier

La réponse attendue ne vint cependant pas.

- Vous sentez la fumée, pas celle d'un feu habituel, mais celle qui aurait consumé quelque chose de vieux. Cela ressort bien plus que l'odeur des nains ou encore celle du poney. La question n'est pas de savoir votre nom : elle est de savoir ce que vous êtes me semble plus important.

- Ne serait-ce pas à vous de vous présentez en premier ?

- Il me semble que vous êtes un invité en ces lieux. Un invité non désiré. Vous me reprochez ma politesse, qu'en est-il de la vôtre ?

- Je ne pensais pas vous intéressez.

- Alors parlez messire. Je suis tout ouïe.

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche un instant. Il la referma bien rapidement. Il devait parler, dire n'importe quoi tout en répondant aux interrogations des deux personnes devant lui. Si le hobbit pouvait considérait Smaug comme étant une « personne ».

- Ma race fait partie de l'Est où le chemin passe sous et par-dessus les collines. Il vous est aussi permis d'y accéder par les airs. Nous sommes silencieux, petits. Nous avons un pas doux, rapide, inaudible. Je suis un bon numéro. Je suis le découvreur de clés, le coupeur de toile, la mouche piquante.

- Vous avez bon nombres de titres, peu glorifiant cependant.

- J'en ai d'autres.

- Ils m'intéressent. Parlez, je vous en pris.

- Je suis celui qui enterre ses amis vivants, les noie et les retire de nouveaux vivants de l'eau. Je suis venu du fond d'un sac, mais aucun sac ne m'a recouvert.

Le pauvre semi-homme n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que, déjà, la voix au ton joyeux, repris la parole.

- Vous régressez. Ces titres-là ne me paraissent pas aussi honorables que les premiers.

- Je suis aussi l'ami des ours et l'hôte des aigles. Je suis Gagnantdanneau et Poteurdechance ; je suis Monteurdetonnaux.

- Voilà qui est bien mieux.

Le cambrioleur enrôlait de force dans la Compagnie de Thorïn plissa les yeux, se déplaçant sans bruit sur l'or. S'il se plaisait à ses énigmes, quelque chose alertait ses sens. Smaug le cherchait toujours avec ses yeux perçants, un sourire toujours plus large le long de sa gueule. C'était la voix de Kíli qui l'inquiétait. Elle semblait fixe, tout en se déplaçant. Le nain le cherchait. Bilbo en était certain.

Combien d'années avait-il pu mettre pour se déplacer aussi aisément sur l'or, sans effectuer le moindre bruit, sans faire trembler le moindre petit joyeux ? Le hobbit était impressionné. Très impressionné. Il se devait donc de ne plus parler. Néanmoins clore ses lèvres attirerait une rage sourde du dragon. Mettre les nains en danger n'était pas son objectif !

- D'où venez-vous, Gagnant-d'Anneau ? Vous pouvez peut-être vous rendre invisible à nos yeux, mais vous n'avez pas pu marcher jusqu'ici sans faire de nombreux arrêts. Vous devez être exténué !

- Il se pourrait que je sois une âme errante.

« _Ne te laisse pas emporter par ton imagination_ » ricana Smaug « _Une âme errante n'a pas d'odeur, autre celle de la Mort qui la ronge encore et encore, qui la pousse à rependre les calamités autour d'elle._ »

-Vous en connaissez des choses, Ô Smaug !

« _Tu as dit avoir lu contes et légendes sur ma personne » susurra le dragon « L'as-tu réellement fait ? Car on y mentionne toujours mon créateur._ »

Bilbo ne put dire quoi que ce soit. L'agacement était audible dans la voix de Smaug. Le dragon voulait savoir où et qui était ce cambrioleur à la langue bien pendante !

Il se redressa avec toute sa majestuosité. Il étira ses larges ailes, tout en glissa sa queue sur l'or. Quelques pépites voltigèrent loin de lui, en se cognant avec violence contre les murs. Bilbo se cacha derrière son pilier pour éviter de se prendre quelque chose qui le démasquerait.

Lorsque le calme revint, il reprit sa marche silencieuse et délicate. Il fronça ses sourcils en apercevant le poitrail de Smaug ; il s'attendait à ce qu'il porte une armure, comme tout dragon. Smaug en portait bien une, entièrement faite de diamant. Sans faille visible, tellement bien ajustée à son corps qu'elle avait dû être faite sur-mesure.

À bien y regarder, Smaug portait une armure qui épousait la totalité de son corps gigantesque. Mais, contrairement au poitrail, elle était forgée à partir de rubis ayant la même forme que les écailles ; sans les reflets, Bilbo ne l'aurait jamais aperçu. Un travail d'orfèvre. L'avait-il exigé de la part de ses anciennes prisonnières ou était-ce un présent offert par le nain qu'il gardait enfermé ?

- Et vous ? reprit Bilbo la voix un peu plus tremblante, Qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi, je suis Kíli, fils de Smaug.

- Je ne vous vois gère, êtes-vous un dragon ?

- Non.

Smaug ricana lentement, s'imaginant la tête de l'interlocuteur.

- Je suis un nain. Et je viens de vous trouver, Monteur de Tonneau !

Bilbo n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir, qu'une poigne de fer l'enserra à la taille. Une tête brune passa sous son bras. Kíli redressa la tête vers lui, bien qu'il ne lui soit pas permis de voir le hobbit à cause de l'anneau.

L'étreinte bien que douloureuse restait emplie de tendresse, et les yeux bruns pétillants de malices, de dureté, de tant d'autres sentiments ! Ces yeux ... les mêmes que Fíli, les mêmes que Thorin : seule la couleur différait. Bilbo reconnu aussi les traits du visage. S'il rajoutait un peu plus de barbes, qu'il changeait le brun en or et que le nez soit plus long, il aurait un second Fíli. Le cambrioleur en était certain. Que le jeune prince ait le visage empli de blessures fraîches et à peine cicatrisées, ne troublaient pas ses doutes.

- Surprit, Porteur de Chance ?

La gorge sèche, le semi-homme ne su quoi répondre.

« _Kíli éloigne-toi. Je m'occupe de lui !_ »

- Père ... il ne pourrait pas rester ? Juste quelques jours ? S'il-vous-plait !

« _Pour que ces camarades ne viennent ici ? Il en est hors de question. Je n'ai pas trouvé leur entrée..._ »

- Vous n'avez cas brûlez les endroits où ils peuvent se cacher. C'est une invasion sur votre Royaume.

- NON ! hurla Bilbo son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour

L'instant d'après, son visage fut entièrement drainé de son sang.

Il s'était vendu. Le regard noisette qu'il reçut ne lui donna que confirmation. Smaug se recoucha à moitié sur l'or. La poigne qu'exerça Kíli autour de sa poitrine lui permit de ne pas bouger. Ses pieds furent juste recouverts de trésor aussi glacial que brûlant.

-Voulez-vous bien vous montrer, Monsieur le Bon Numéro ? Je ne souhaite pas être responsable de la perte de vos compagnons.

Kíli n'eut pas à attendre. Bilbo apparu dans ses bras, l'anneau tombant en un bruit sourd à leurs pieds. Le nain cala un peu mieux sa tête sous le bras du hobbit, écoutant les battements de cœur affolés tout en admirant les traits de son visage déformés par l'anxiété.

Mais pour la première fois depuis bons nombres d'années, Kíli ne joua pas avec les sentiments du semi-homme.

- Dites-moi, Maître Cambrioleur, savez-vous qui est Thorin Oakenshield ?

…

Chaque membre de la Compagnie se tourna vers l'entrée dérobée ; le rugissement puissant venant de l'intérieur de la Montagne tremblante les fit tous frémir, du bout de leur orteil jusqu'au bout de leurs barbes.

Même plus tôt dans la matinée, le hurlement n'avait pas été aussi assourdissant. Leur cœur frappait leur cage thoracique d'une telle violence que chacun se demandait comment il ne s'y était pas encore échappé. Leur respiration s'avérait être stoppée, comme si le moindre souffle pouvait être fatal. Le corps flageolant, des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de leur visage encore et encore. De longues minutes perdurèrent de la sorte, sans que personne n'ose détourner le regard.

- J'y vais !

- Fíli, tu restes ici ! Personne ne rentre tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe et que nous n'avons pas de plan ! grogna Dwalin retenant durement le nain blond

- Mais, Bilbo ...

- Je n'aime pas cela moi aussi, Fíli. Mais Dwalin à raison, sans plan, je n'enverrai personne foncer dans ce guet-apens !

- Mon Oncle, vous avez entendu comme nous tous ce rugissement ! Nous pouvons utiliser sa colère pour le déstabiliser. Il sait que nous sommes là, mais il ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous intervenions maintenant !

- Fíli à en parti raison Thorin. soupira le vieux Balin

- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour vous envoyer à la mort. À quoi se servir d'une attaque surprise si l'on ne connait pas le point faible de son ennemi ? Il est hors de question de j'envoie votre âme auprès de Mahal.

Son neveu blond ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Thorin ne l'avait pas immédiatement accepté au sein de la Compagnie. Il comprenait les discutions à part des autres. Dans ses veines, Fíli sentait son sang battre toujours plus fort, il sentait l'envie véritable de vengeance se répandre en-dehors de son esprit, mais peu à peu dans son corps.

Ils étaient si proches du but. Il suffisait de rentrée par cette fichu porte dérobée, suivre le chemin jusqu'en face du dragon pour croiser le fer avec lui ! Si proche et en même temps, si loin.

Fíli n'était pas venu pour se faire tuer par le dragon, mais pour venger son bébé-frère ! Même s'il était encore en vie, si ce nain dénommé Kíli était bel et bien l'enfant qu'il avait le plus chérit dans sa vie, à quoi toutes ses années à être loin de lui, à s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement physique et mental total auront-elles servirent ? La belle ironie que ce serait, de mourir alors qu'il vient à peine de le retrouver !

Alors oui, courir au-devant de la mort pour une attaque surprise sans posséder un avantage total ne servirait à rien ! Il s'éloigna du groupe pour réfléchir, expier sa peine et sa douleur.

- Fíli ?

- Ori, ce n'est pas le moment...

- J'ai préféré me taire face à Thorin. Mais, il y a peut-être un moyen de prendre l'avantage sur Smaug. Il faudra remercier Bilbo...

Le roux ne put se justifier, dévoilant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ce à quoi il avait pensé. Une tactique bien délicate, en revanche, si elle fonctionnait, vaincre Smaug serait un parfait jeu d'enfant ! Bien que l'idée soit assez cruelle.

…

- Père ?

« _Éloigne-toi immédiatement de cette créature __Kíli__ !_ »

- Mais, pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

« _Éloigne-toi ! Il finira par te blesser mon fils !_ »

- Il est désarmé !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! répliqua d'une même voix Bilbo

« _Éloignez-vous __**immédiatement**__ de mon fils !_ »

- Mais, Père ! Je ne comprends pas !

La gerbe de flammes, bien que non dirigée vers eux, les firent taire tous les deux. Kíli n'opposa plus de résistance : il se dégagea sans un mot de Bilbo, lui jetant un regard d'excuse. Le brun frissonnait de frayeur, jamais Smaug agissait de la sorte lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages, la colère n'était jamais dirigée contre lui non plus.

En boitillant, il rejoint le dragon. La créature grognait de plus en plus fort sur le hobbit –qui ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre. Smaug attrapa entre ses dents la tunique de Kíli et le déposa expressément derrière lui.

« _Écoutez-moi bien petit-homme_ » grogna Smaug vers Bilbo « _Vous allez dire à __Thorin__, fils de Train, fils de __Thror__, qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici, que je suis le Roi sous la Montagne. Dites-lui que s'il voulait récupérer son royaume, qu'il oublie cette idée et qu'il aurait pu le faire bien avant. Je vous laisse une journée pour rejoindre __Laketown__. Si vous n'avez pas franchi la désolation avant la fin du temps limité, vous mourrez tous. Demandez-vous aussi pourquoi il a fait tout ce voyage jusqu'ici, petit-homme. Car il n'est pas là pour récupérer un Trésor des plus précieux, ou même tout cet or._ »

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Bilbo n'avait plus de raison de nier quoi que ce soit.

- Thorin a décidé de revenir ici pour récupérer son royaume, son trésor et venger tous ceux que vous avez tués !

Le cambrioleur recula de quelques pas, Smaug avança vers lui, sa gueule a semi ouverte, prête à le dévorer d'un simple coup de dent. À chaque pas du dragon, une fontaine éphémère d'or se créait.

« _Peu importe les raisons petit-homme, mais on ne laisse pas un enfant tout seul ! Même s'il s'amuse avec d'autres enfants, même s'il n'est pas le nôtre !_ »  
- Kíli est ...  
« _Mon fils. Et il le sera jusqu'à la fin._ »  
- Vous connaissez donc la famille royale ?  
« _Chaque branche, éloignée ou proche. Depuis bien avant votre naissance et mon attaque. Que croyez-vous petit-homme ? Mon âge égal celui de certains elfes. Je sillonnais ces terres bien avant la naissance de __Thror__._ »  
- Fíli le cherche depuis ce jour-là !  
- Qui est Fíli ? Qui est Thror, Thrain, Thorin ? De qui parlez-vous ?

_De ta __**véritable**__ famille !_ Bilbo ferma les yeux, sa réplique au bord des lèvres. Il l'aurait surement fait, si Smaug n'était si proche de lui et qu'il était seul avec Kíli. S'il s'était étonné au tout départ, le voleur commençait à comprendre que le nain devait avoir tout oublié de sa vie d'antan.

Mais son _propre frère_ ! Comment oublier son propre frère ?

« _Tout Petit_ » la voix de Smaug s'adoucit « _Va dans les forges, je dois parler à notre invité._ »  
- Vous ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Il est gentil lui ... Il connait un Fíli.  
« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça. Je t'en fais la promesse qu'il ne lui arrivera rien._ »

Tout n'était finalement pas entièrement perdu. Il y avait une certaine chance de ne pas finir en patté pour dragon coléreux. Devait-il prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle ?

Et puis, que voulait dire Kíli par « _Il__ connait un Fíli_ » ? Il y avait aussi l'espoir que le jeune nain brun n'ait pas tout oublié de son ancienne vie, avant l'attaque d'Erebor... Bilbo pria pour que ce soit vraiment le cas. Ce serait moins douleur pour le fils de Dís lorsqu'il retournera auprès de sa véritable famille.

Après un petit instant, Kíli haussa les épaules, se détournant pour rejoindre les forges. Bilbo dû subir le regard pénétrant de l'immense créature ailée. Une nouvelle fois, le cambrioleur souhaitait être au chaud dans son smial, devant la cheminée crépitant. Ce devait être bien plus plaisant que de sentir le souffle brûlant du dragon sur son visage, de voir les moindres détails de son visage, ainsi que d'avoir l'occasion de compter le nombre exact de dents aussi affuté qu'une hache et tout autant pointues qu'une épée elfique.

Sting était bien cachée sous sa tunique. Pour l'instant, Bilbo ne la dégainerait que si tout échappé à son contrôle et qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix.

« _Comme je le disais petit-homme, vous allez partir d'ici. Je ne vous donne qu'une journée. Vous êtes une menace pour mon fils. Et c'est bien pour lui que je vous octroie à vous et à ses nains effrontés, ses précieuses heures._ »  
- En quoi suis-je une menace, Ô Smaug ?  
« _Sa famille est ici, derrière ses murs. Cette même famille qui l'a laissé pour mort. Même un gobelin aurait __pris__ soin d'un enfant d'une race ennemie !_ »

Le grognement fit déglutir Bilbo une nouvelle fois. Le terrain était dangereux. Le moindre mot de travers et il se ferait croquer.

- Son frère ne vit que pour le venger. Mes compagnons le tiennent à l'extérieur pour qu'il ne vous tue pas !  
« _Me tuer ? Ces petites choses ne peuvent rien contre-moi._ »  
- Il trouvera bien l'un de vos défauts.  
« _Ou il mourra comme tous ces nains. Saviez-vous qu'ils en restaient encore dans les mines peu après mon attaque ? Ils ont tenté de me tuer, naturellement. Ils ont tous échoué. Mais savez-vous le meilleur de cette petite histoire petit-homme ? Ils ont tous vu l'enfant que fut __Kíli__. Ils ont vite reconnu que je le défendrais au péril de ma vie. Ils s'en sont tous pris à ce petit nain, un enfant qui ne savait pas se défendre, cet enfant qui fut leur prince, le neveu de leur prince couronné ! Prince couronné qui ne tente qu'aujourd'hui une expédition pour récupérer son royaume. Pensez-vous réellement que je le laisserai faire ?_ »  
- Si ce n'est pour Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, laissez-nous plus de temps pour son frère !  
« _Fíli__, c'est exact ? Prince héritier qui aurait succédé à Thorïn s'il n'avait pas eu de descendant. Fils de __Dís__. Celui qui ... _»  
- Celui qui lâcha la main de son frère, coupa Bilbo d'une voix puissante, car la foule fut beaucoup trop opaque, tirée par une naine qui reconnut son statut. Celui qui se torture l'esprit pour ne pas avoir su protéger son cadet.  
« _Il se torture l'esprit ?_ » roucoula Smaug « _C'est une bonne chose._ »  
- N'auriez-vous donc aucun cœur pour ce frère qui aime toujours son cadet, qui le cherche, qui souhaite le venger ?  
« _Petit-homme, par la rareté des naines, les naissances sont rares. Avoir un enfant est pour eux une bénédiction. Deux est un don. Trois, c'est un signe des dieux. Alors pourquoi, par les temps sombres qui courraient, étaient-ils tous deux loin de leur mère ? D'un tuteur ou d'un quelconque autre membre de leur famille en âge pour les évacuer rapidement ? J'ai senti son odeur petit-homme, en plus de la sienne et celle des nains qui c'étaient frottés à lui lors de la suite, une ressortait bien plus, elle appartenait à celle de son frère._ »

Bilbo cru bon de reculer d'un pas.

« _Il n'a ce qu'il mérite. Alors, avant que je ne change d'avis, petit-homme, partez._ »  
- Ne laisseriez-vous pas votre fils connaître ses racines ?  
« _Kíli__ a préféré les oublier._ »  
- Il les a oubliés ou l'avez-vous obligé à oublier ?

Des flammes sortir des nasaux du grand dragon. Ses ailes se déployèrent de toute leur largeur. Le sifflement de sa langue n'annonçait rien de bon.

« _Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis peut-être télépathe, mais il m'__est__ impossible de changer la mémoire. Je n'ai jamais infecté son esprit. __Kíli__ a oublié peu à peu son passé, comme il m'a adopté comme père._ »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Bilbo se retrouva bien vite acculé à un pilier. Le souffle de la bête se faufilait partout sous ses vêtements. Il croyait ses os fondre, il penser sa chaire brûler. Oui, Bofur l'avait bien dit : même une toute petite flamme le transformerait en un tas de cendres.

Que devait-il préférer ? Mourir carbonisé ou mourir broyé dans l'estomac du plus grand dragon de tous les temps ?

Il ferma hermétiquement ses paupières, se préparant à la douleur lorsque la gueule de Smaug s'ouvrit. Si Gandalf avait été là ... tout ce serait surement mieux passer ! Un tour de magie et tout serait fini !

Un sifflement doux s'éleva dans un coin de la salle. Suivit d'un autre. Le même hululement qu'une chouette effraie. Le temps que Smaug détourna son visage, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sifflement différent aux deux premiers se propagea. Le hululement d'une chouette rayée. L'imitation de ces oiseaux nocturnes continua, provenant de différents endroits en même temps.

Smaug feula. Il emprisonna Bilbo entre le pilier où il était acculé et ses griffes.

« _Où sont tes amis ?_ »  
- Je l'ignore ... souffle la hobbit  
- Père ! Il y a ...

Le cambrioleur et le dragon tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Kíli, essoufflé d'avoir accouru jusqu'à la salle aux trésors. Sa venue était due à ces hululements incessants.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase ou de rejoindre son père adoptif. Quelque chose se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur l'or. Dans son débattement, les deux personnes dégringolèrent la dune. Dans la bagarre, Bilbo aperçu une tignasse blonde. Son visage pâlit encore d'horreur.

Le poids d'une femme ou d'une elfe était raisonnable pour Kíli. Mais pas le poids d'un nain armé et visiblement mieux entrainait que lui. Épinglé sur le sol, le brun chercha à se dégager de la poigne d'acier de son agresseur. Combattant qui lui rappelait quelqu'un et dont le corps se retenait pour ne pas le serrait de toutes ses forces.

- Kee ? susurra l'attaquant la voix tremblante, C'est bien toi Kee ?

_- Allez Kee ! On est bientôt arrivé aux portes !_

_- J'arrive plus à respirer Fee. couina le plus jeune trébuchant à chacun de ses pas de course._

_- Encore un petit effort, Kee. Les portes ne sont plus très loin, on les voit d'ici.  
_

_Machinalement, Fíli resserra sa prise sur la main de son cadet. Il regrettait de l'avoir amené si loin alors qu'il était trop jeune pour courir sur une longue distance. Leurs habits royaux n'aidant pas plus que cela. Le blond continuait de l'encourager, il relevait Kíli dès qu'il tombait. Lui aussi était épuisée, mais ils devaient retrouver leur mère ou Thorin.  
_

_Fíli ne tourna pas le regard vers la gerbe de flammes qui jaillissait déjà de la salle du trésor, dévastant tout sur son passage. Il s'occupa de trainer son frère._

_Au contact des autres nains, il serra encore plus la main de Kíli qui glapit de douleur. Fíli faisait son maximum pour le garder au plus proche de lui. Il oublia bien vite d'utiliser son statut de prince : personne n'en avait cure.  
_

_Et puis, il eut cette résistance affreuse. Fíli cria de douleur lorsqu'un soldat chuta contre son bras. La violence du choc lui fit lâcher prise. N'ayant plus personne pour le maintenir en équilibre, alors qu'un autre soldat chutait vers lui, Kíli s'écroula au sol._

_- Non ! Kíli !_

_Fíli fit immédiatement marche arrière. Son frère l'appelait, incapable de se dégager du poids énorme qui l'entravait. Et ces flammes qui se rapprochaient si vite, beaucoup trop vite._

_Le blond chercha à se frayer un chemin, emporté par les adultes. Il hurlait le nom de son frère, quelqu'un le verrait peut-être ? Quelqu'un lui viendrait en aide, pas vraie ?_

_Des mains encerclèrent subitement sa taille, l'entrainant vers la sortie._

_- Mon prince, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! - Lâchez-moi ! C'est un ordre ! Non ! Non ! KÍLI ! KÍLI !  
_

_Il eut beau se débattre, la naine ne le lâcha pas, elle alla jusqu'à raffermir sa prise. Fíli tendit la main, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'étende jusqu'à son bébé frère qui hurlait toujours plus, hurlait à s'en déchirer la voix.  
_

_- Fíli ! Ne me laisse pas ! FÍLI ! FÍLI ! FÍLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
_

_Sous ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur, ruisselant de larmes non contenues, les portes claquèrent, retenant les multitudes de flammes. L'héritier de Durin ne put respirer durant plusieurs secondes, il hurla une énième fois le prénom de son frère qu'il ne verrait plus jamais :  
_

_- KÍÍÍÍÍLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

* * *

-**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued-

* * *

Vous me haïssez. Maintenant, c'est définitif. Mais voyez le point positif ! Ils se sont retrouvés !

La dernière partie n'était absolument pas prévue ! Dans aucun des chapitres suivants. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je rédige ce qui c'était vraiment passé et ... Voilà.

Je suis prête à recevoir vos tomates moisies et vos œufs pourris.

Pour ce qui est de l'intervention de Fíli et ... je ne sais-pas-qui-d'autre-pour-le-moment-je-crois-faire -un-plouf-plouf, j'ai vraiment hésité, pour me dire que ... bah, ça serait toujours mieux que de faire trainer encore la chose. Parce que j'avais une autre idée ... sauf que pour moi, elle ne tenait pas la route ...

En toute honnêteté, ce chapitre a terminé sa rédaction le mardi 25 juin à 01h45 suite à une subite inspiration qui n'était pas prévue, et toute aussi inattendue. Je suis crevée, donc je corrigerai ça après mon heure de conduite pour vous le poster juste après.

Le chapitre six n'est pas prévu avant quelque temps. Je crois que je vais avoir le chapitre le plus dur à rédiger ...

Bon, éviter de me tuer, pour que vous ayez la suite.

_Après correction_ : J'ai une certaine tendance à ne pas retirer le pied de l'accélérateur. J'aime la vitesse.


	7. Interlude : Je le Sais

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Lereniel** : Et tu l'as eu ton code ? Je me souviens avoir frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en attendant mon tour pour récupérer ma feuille … Maintenant, je suis en conduite accompagnée ! Et j'me la pette o/ -shoot-

**Kanli** : Je dirais plus fautes de syntaxe et de frappe. Malheureusement, même quand je upload la version corrigé, ça change paaaaaas ! *part pleurer plus loin*.

J'avoue avoir une imagination débordante, et comme je visualise toutes mes idées, oui, c'est épique ! Merci pour ton soutient, tes encouragements et ta fidélité !

**Lovy** : La réaction de Kíli et beaucoup plus explicite que celle de Smaug (de mon point de vue). Les retrouvailles ne vont être guères joyeuses jusqu'à un certain point (c'est-à-dire, à voir dans le chapitre suivant. *s'en va en sifflotant*)

Merci pour ta fidélité, fidèle servante ! –shoot-

**Miharulaboulette** : Si je progresse dans les fautes, je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi et tes conseils. Je tiens à te remercier une nouvelle fois pour cette aide qui me fut très précieuses lors du BAC de français (j'ai eu une superbe note !).

Je ne te cache pas que rédiger la conversation entre Smaug et Bilbo fut un grand défi ! Je ne pouvais pas m'appuyer trop sur le livre, et je crois que, certains arguments de Smaug ont presque était fait par-dessus la jambe (et vu l'heure à laquelle je rédigeais, ça ne m'étonnerai absolument pas !) À la lecture, tout collait, alors, j'ai laissé.

Ori me semblait le meilleur pour arranger la situation. Je pense qu'avec Gimli, il était le plus proche ami de Fíli, son confident je pense. Ori savait qu'un événement douloureux avait bouleversé notre adorable blond, mais n'a jamais à savoir quoi puisqu'il est très réservé. Apprendre que c'est son frère qui est « mort » … Ori ne supporterait pas de perdre Dori ou Nori. Alors, sa réaction est … normale je dirais … Tu ne crois pas ?

Comment va suivre l'histoire ? Et bien, la révélation dans le chapitre suivant. Bien que tu puisses avoir une petite idée avec la fin de cet interlude.

La référence aux hululements des chouettes étaient pour moi obligatoire ! Même si c'est pour prévenir d'un danger, elle peut aussi indiquer un emplacement !

Merci d'avoir été présente depuis le début !

**Lokki** : Merci de ton passage et de tes compliments. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle continue de te plaire !

* * *

_Avant Lecture_ :

Attention, ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Voici un court interlude pour patienter jusqu'au chapitre six ! Sur Word, pour le moment, il fait neuf pages pour 5 175 mots. Il n'est pas prêt d'être finit, car, j'en rajoute toujours plus.

L'interlude est du point de vue de Smaug, avec du grand OOC (je me hais pour ça ! T-T) qui se passe pendant l'enfance de Kili jusqu'à la fin du chapitre six (que vous découvrirez prochainement).

Je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il y en reste.

Je dédicace cet interlude à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent depuis le début de cette histoire, à mes fans, mes followers, mes lectrices et mes lecteurs. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews plus ou moins construites et ceux qui m'aident à avancer et à progresser !

Et pour les curieux, sachez que, la plupart de vos reviews, me font pleurer de joie.

* * *

**Dragon Born**

_Je le Sais_

Tu essaies de te montrer courageux. Je le sais.  
Quelqu'un d'ignorant n'y aurait vu que du feu.  
Mes pupilles sont bien trop aguerries pour que tu m'y prennes au piège.  
Tu es triste. Et tous les mots du monde que je te chuchote dans ton esprit, ne parviendront pas à calmer tes sanglots. Je l'ai compris. Tu peux le dénier autant que tu le souhaiteras Tout-Petit, moi, je le sens. La tristesse est devenue ton odeur permanente.

Tu aimerais pouvoir te dégourdir les jambes sur les plaines qui furent verdoyantes. Je le sais.  
Tu aimerais sortir pour rejoindre ta mère et tes oncles. Mais surtout ton frère. Je le sais.  
Cela m'attriste un peu. Je sais ce qu'est qu'une famille séparée par la force des choses. Malheureusement, je ne peux te laisser partir. Les nains sont déjà loin. Je ne t'ai découvert que bien trop tard. Je pourrais encore te laisser partir, mais ce serait te condamner à mort Tout-Petit. J'ai rendu la lande stérile et hostile. Les elfes ne te viendront pas en aide, ils sont beaucoup trop fiers pour aider un nain ! Dehors, seul, tu ne survivrais pas. Je ne peux t'accompagner. L'avidité dont j'ai hérité de mon créateur m'en empêche. Je ne peux le laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance. Et puis, Tout-Petit, tu m'es très précieux. Je dirais même que tout cet or ne pourrait valoir la petite vie que tu es et qui n'attend que de grandir !

Tu souhaiterais plus de compagnie. Je le sais.  
Tu souhaiterais que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras pour mieux te consoler. Je le sais.  
Mais tu as peur de la gente masculine. Les survivants qui se trouvaient être pris au piège dans les mines ont tous tenté de t'arracher la vie. Que tu sois leur ancien petit prince ne les a pas plus ennuyés que ça. C'est révoltant ! Je t'ai soigné toutes tes blessures avec ma magie. Seule celle à la cuisse ne partira pas entièrement et laissera une fine cicatrice qui blanchira et disparaîtra, ne laissant que sur ta peau, qu'une marque invisible au premier coup d'œil. La lame était empoisonnée, la blessure profonde qui s'est infectée les heures qui suivirent.  
Une naine a même préféré se tuer sous tes yeux innocents que de te faire du mal et de vivre sous le même toit qu'un dragon. Cet évènement t'a marqué. Je le sais. Tu en pleures la nuit. Tu ne te réveilles pas, tu t'exprimes avec tes mots d'enfant.

C'est une douleur que je ne peux soigner. J'en suis désolé, mon Tout-Petit.

La première fois que je suis allé chasser, j'ai ramené une femme, une humaine qui s'est éloignée trop loin de son troupeau d'humains. Elle semblait forte appétissante.  
J'étais très content de pouvoir la partager avec toi ! Un cadeau de ma part.  
Mais vous les nains, vous ne manger pas de cette viande-là. Tu préfères les vaches ou le sanglier. La viande animale ... Avec la viande humaine, elfique ou naine, tu apprécies beaucoup plus le contact et le dialogue.  
Tu m'as empêché de la tuer. Puis, lorsqu'elle a commencé à te faire du mal, tu m'as empêché de la dévorer.  
Le corps des morts semble précieux dans ta culture. Je l'ignorais.  
Cela reste tout de même étrange.

Tu es un dragonneau sans aile mais adorable. Un enfant que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir.  
Ta famille doit être dévastée de ta perte. Je n'en ai que faire au final ! Ils n'avaient cas être près de toi. Ton grand frère n'était pas assez grand pour te protéger à lui seul.  
Maintenant, je suis là mon petit Kili.

Le temps passe et je souhaiterais que rien ne change. Pour t'en, je pourrais anéantir des royaumes ! Je pourrais récupérer l'or de ce monde ! Je serai capable de réveiller les pires ténèbres que la Terre du Milieu ait pu connaître, rien que pour te protéger.

Car, tu _es_ mon fils.

Malheureusement, la lignée du Durin est têtue !  
L'odeur du prince héritier est sur les vêtements de cette étrange créature aux pieds velus. Tu es trop proche d'elle pour que je ne la tue. Que l'Anneau Unique soit à ses pieds n'auraient pas été un problème. Ce n'est une pièce de plus à mon trésor, Sauron n'avait qu'à faire attention à ses affaires. Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment elle l'a eu en sa possession, je te veux juste en sécurité, loin d'elle. Loin de ses nains qui ne mérite pas de te revoir !

Ils me sépareront de toi. **Je le sais**.

Tu ne te souviens plus de nos premiers jours ensembles. Mais tu me parlais de ton frère, de ton _adorable Fee_. Tu me confier tes espérances à ce qu'il revienne te chercher. Tu m'assurais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dangereux et que nous vivrions heureux avec lui, ta mère et tes Oncles.

Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ose pas te l'avouer, mais cette merveilleuse vision idyllique ne pourra jamais se produire. Je le sais. Je suis un dragon Kíli. Le dragon qui a pris de force leur royaume, leur maison, leurs femmes, leurs enfants, leurs mineurs et leurs trésors ! Je n'ai aucun remords. Thrór n'aurait pas dû céder à la maladie qui accable les reptiles de mon espèce.

Il y a aussi une dernière chose que je sais.  
Une chose que tu m'as fait découvrir sans que je ne puisse m'y attendre.  
Toi Kíli, l'enfant qui devint mon fils, toi qui es mon trésor sans valeur, mon Tout-Petit, je t'aime.

Et je le sais, aussi fort que l'amour que te porte ta famille qui vient de te retrouver.

N'ais plus peur mon adorable petit dragonneau. Je serais toujours près de toi.  
Pour **toujours** et à _jamais_.

* * *

À bientôt pour le chapitre six !


	8. Partie I - Chapitre Six

_Réponse à vos reviews_ : Exceptionnellement, vous aurez vos réponses à la fin du chapitre. Car si je répondais maintenant … il n'y aurait plus aucune raison pour que vous le lisiez (je vous assure ! Ce serait du spoil !) Et vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez fait pleurer !

* * *

_Avant Lecture_ :

Ce chapitre contient de l'angoisse. Beaucoup d'angoisse. Si vous assister un jour à une crise d'hyperventilation ou que vous en faites une, c'est ce que vous ressentirez.

Merci aux personnes qui me suivent, depuis le début ou en cours de route ! Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et les followers ! Si vous savez à quel point je suis touchée … *essuie une petite larme à l'œil*

Pour écrire ce chapitre, je m'excuse du mot … mais … j'en ai chié à mort ! *appuie sur le bouton _envoyer ce chapitre_ et s'effondre sur le sol de sa chambre, morte*

Et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais il est en partie corrigé. Excusez-moi pour cela, mais, ce chapitre-ci, je ne peux plus le voir ! x.x (j'enverrais la correction une prochaine fois !)

**Sans le blabla inutile de l'auteur, combien fait ce chapitre ?** 8701 mots pour 14 pages sur Word.

Dernière fois que j'en fais un aussi long ! o.o

* * *

**Dragon Born**

Chapitre Six

- Mais, Dori !  
- Non Ori. Tu resteras ici, comme Thorïn, Balïn, Bomdur, Bofur, Óin, Glóin, et moi ! Savoir Nori à l'intérieur est suffisamment insupportable. Peu importe que l'idée vienne de toi, tu resteras ici. Ne m'oblige pas à t'assommer ou à t'attacher à un rocher.  
- Tu n'en serais pas capable ... risqua le plus petit dans un vain espoir de parvenir à ses fins  
- J'ai promis à notre mère que je vous protégerai tous les deux. Alors si, j'en serais capable !

Le plus jeune nain ne prononça plus un mot, fixant le bout de ses bottes. Il se risqua un dernier regard vers cette porte dérobée. Le roux voulait tellement y aller avec les autres.

C'était son idée après tout. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où la totalité de son auditoire l'avait écouté ainsi qu'approuver la stratégie.

Il était le plus jeune de la Compagnie. Il se trouvait être plus érudit que guerrier. Comment aurait-il pu croire que son aîné le laisserait aller au-devant du danger, dans la salle où Smaug reposait depuis plus de soixante ans ?

Ori lâcha un soupir, retournant s'asseoir sur ce petit bout de rocher qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant.

Sa seule consolation fut d'avoir reçut des félicitations de son futur roi et du grand guerrier qu'était Dwalïn. Un bien maigre dut s'il y réfléchissait bien. Il eut un petit rire silencieux, crispé : il envoyé surement quatre personnes auprès de Mahal ; un chiffre qui annonçait la mort dans les croyances anciennes. Et dans le lot, son frère, son ami d'enfance, deux guerriers qu'il respectait plus que tout.

Le temps s'écoula d'une lenteur horriblement rapide.

Alors, quand un hurlement déchiré fut audible, Ori cru bon de se boucher les oreilles ; la peur que ce soit un compagnon lui donnant la nausée.

Bilbo leur avait expliquait que Kíli et la femme que retenait Smaug, étaient bien plus précieux que tout l'or rassemblait au sein de la Montagne Solitaire. Réussir à les tirer au-dehors ferait sortir le dragon et le rendre vulnérable ! Mais à quoi tout cela pouvait-il servir, si ses compagnons, ses amis, trouvaient la mort ? C'était le risque majeur de cette quête. Ori le savait plus que tout ; c'est pour cette unique raison que ses frères avaient tous deux refusé qu'il s'y joigne au tout départ.

Encore à cet instant précis, le roux ignorait pourquoi et comment, ses aînés avaient fini par changer d'avis.

Ses yeux allèrent scruter chaque membre de la Compagnie. Tous avaient les paupières fermées ou braquées sur le sol, les muscles tendus, les poings serraient : ils se retenaient tous de se jeter à l'intérieur de l'antre. Pour retrouver un frère. Pour retrouver un cousin. Pour retrouver un ami. Pour se battre dans la famille qu'ils s'étaient tous créer au cours de cette quête.

Cette retenue persistait toujours plus, grandissant aux rugissements du dernier cracheur de feu.

Ori marmotta une excuse, ne se pardonnant pas d'avoir eut l'idée d'enlever les deux joyaux plus précieux que l'or de Smaug. Personne ne lui en voudrait puisque tout le monde avait hautement approuvé sa stratégie. Mais tout de même ...

- Quelqu'un vient ! chuchota Bofur

Et, dans l'esprit angoissé de chacun, ce murmure sembla être hurlé.

…

Kíli avait un grand mal à respirer correctement. Sa poitrine n'était pas comprimée, le nain qui le clouait au sol n'y exerçait aucune pression. Cependant, tout comme sa tête, le jeune nain avait l'horrible impression que ses poumons et son cerveau allaient exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Tout cela à cause d'horrible flash qui assaillaient ses pupilles brunes, le rendant presque nauséeux.

Il voyait en boucle cette main qui se tendait vers lui et qui s'éloignait, s'éloignait toujours plus. À préciser qu'elle lui paressait à la fois tellement proche. Le nain n'avait qu'à tendre sa main, qu'à se redresser, pour que ses doigts s'entremêlent à leurs congénères.

- Kee ...  
- Lâ-Lâchez-moi ! grogna le prince brun en se tortillant sous le blond

La prise se raffermit considérablement. Autant à ses poignets que sur ses hanches. Il ne pourrait s'enfuir en tentant un coup de genou, ou espérer changer leur position ; il aurait pu le faire avec une femme. Kíli n'avait aucune expérience au combat contre un mâle, lourdement armé de surcroît.

Le nain blond avait bien trouvé son emplacement ! Kíli ne pourrait recevoir de l'aide de la part de son père. Si le dragon tentait quoi que ce soit, son fils aussi subirait de lourds dommages.

- Kee ...  
- Lâchez-moi ! cria Kíli

Il ne supportait plus ces interpellations ! Elles remuaient tellement de chose dans son cœur.

- C'est moi ... Fíli. Ton frère !  
- Je ne ... Je ... Je n'ai ...

Sa tête bouillonnait. Sa vue se floutait. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge ; il appela à l'aide tout en sachant que son père ne pourrait venir à lui.

Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il chercha à se dégager de la poigne de plus en plus douloureuse et pesante du nain blond. Kíli sentait les yeux bleus le scruter : il ressentait la souffrance qu'avait cet être qu'il n'avait jamais vu ; il percevait dans les pores de sa peau, la tristesse non-chuchotée de ce nain dont le visage le rendait frémissant. Comme si le brun connaissait son agresseur.

Ses doigts bougèrent avec aisance sur l'or, dans l'espoir de composer les runes dont il avait besoin.

Kíli devait se dégager maintenant, laisser le champ libre à Smaug, s'enfuir à grandes enjambées de ces personnes. Elles remuaient trop de chose dans sa poitrine, obligées de vieux souvenirs oubliés au fond de sa mémoire, à ressurgir avec violence !

La peur le clouait au sol. Le rendant identique à un petit enfant sans défense.

Ses jambes se replièrent à mainte reprise. Le blond devait prendre cela comme des débattements : il ne faisait guère attention à la lame argentée que Kíli rapprochait toujours un peu plus. La même qu'il avait utilisée pour tuer Geunoa. La même avec laquelle il tuera ses ... ses ...

Ses _**quoi**_ ?

Le mot restait bloqué dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à les voir comme des agresseurs, des cambrioleurs, des assassins, ou même des monstres ! Un chuchotis indiscernable lui soufflait que ces nains n'étaient en rien ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier d'eux. Le martellement de ce conseil continua de longues minutes.

De longues minutes où des gémissements plaintifs s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Toujours plus faiblement.

Ses muscles finirent par le trahir eux aussi : ils se raidirent tous sans exception, empêchant toute sorte de mouvement.

Kíli resta juste haletant, à fixer les prunelles bleues de Fíli, des larmes salées s'échappant des siennes. Sa bouche, elle, resta ouverte. Elle bougea un peu, sans qu'un son ne parvienne à en sortir.

Kíli ne semblait plus comparable à un enfant sans défense.

Il en était devenu un.

À l'instant même où Fíli venait de le plaquer sur ce monticule doré pour en dégringoler jusqu'en bas.

Des pièces coulaient encore sur eux, par intervalle irrégulier, dans une douceur dont ils se fichaient tous deux.

Oui. La douceur de leur chute ne pouvait se distinguer de ce moment présent.

Car, à partir du moment où son corps fut incapable de lui obéir, les bras chauds de l'héritier de Thorïn, l'encerclèrent. L'étreinte était tellement chaude (même Smaug n'était pas aussi bouillant !), remplie de cette gentillesse indescriptible qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Celles si identiques à cette de cette femme elfe ... Comment se nommait-elle déjà ? Nini ? Nani ? Ninia ? Non. _Nania_. Oui, Nania lui offrait toujours ces câlins-là. Avant qu'elle ne succombe à une maladie mortelle. La seule qui n'avait pas été tuée par Smaug ou de ses mains.

La seule que Kíli avait pu voir comme sa sœur. Nania lui avait empli son cœur de cette douceur qu'il recherchait. Douceur qui disparut à sa mort, laissant son cœur perdre une seconde fois une partie de lui.

Kíli senti sa respiration se couper. Sa poitrine s'abaissa pour remonter dans un intervalle trop rapide. Il hoqueta longuement, laissant Fíli raffermir sa prise.

L'angoisse galopa de son estomac à sa gorge : des geignements étouffés s'échappèrent de plus belle ! À chaque fois plus forts, plus distincts. Le prince brun ne sut dire combien de temps durèrent ses halètements douloureux, priant pour que la prochaine inspiration ne soit pas la dernière.

- Respire Kíli. Respire. Par le nez. Inspire par le nez. Voilà, comme ça.

Les encouragements doux finirent par l'apaiser. Les baisers chauds sur sa tempe aussi.

- Tout va bien Kíli. Je suis là. Ton grand frère est là. chuchota Fíli, Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul. Jamais.

Kíli hurla alors, conscient qu'il se faisait soulever.

…

Bilbo fit une grimace, mêlant douleur et anxiété : Smaug comprimait de plus en plus sa poitrine, il ne savait ce qu'était advenu de Fíli, et les hululements de chouette persistés de façon distincte, irrégulière et toujours en se déplaçant.

Le grand dragon ne l'observait plus, lui laissant ainsi le loisir de regarder partout autour de lui –autant pour tenter de voir ses compagnons, tantôt pour espérer apercevoir son anneaux. Malheureusement, chercher sa bague dorée dans ses dunes de richesses, équivalait à chercher de l'herbe dans un désert …

« _Ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en sortir._ »

-Ne serait-il pas mieux de discuter ?

« _Discuter ?_ » gronda la créature « _Je me fait peut-être vieux. Mais je ne suis pas assez sénile pour permettre à vos petits camarades de gagner du temps !_ »

-Je ne souhaite pas gagner du temps. Je souhaite épargner des souffrances inutiles ! Partez de cette Montagne Smaug, allez donc dans les Monts Brumeux, en compagnie de votre fils !

Le dragon tourna brusquement ses pupilles orangées vers le semi-homme. La colère luisait dans son regard enflammé. Il scruta Bilbo dans les moindres détails, et planta en dernier recours, ses pupilles reptiliennes dans celles paniquées du hobbit.

« _Vous me laisseriez partir avec mon petit dragonneau ? Ne sous-entendiez-vous pas, tout à l'heure, le contraire ?_ »

- Si, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux oublier … qu'il est un héritier de Durin, que son frère et son oncle son là … Vous êtes son père après tout.

« _Dîtes-moi donc ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis si rapidement, Maître Cambrioleur …_ »

Une fumée, d'une épaisseur noirâtre, sortie des naseaux de la bête, preuve concrète qu'elle était dans une rage dépassant le seuil de la folie. Bilbo dégluti avec une grande difficulté : il avait beau chercher, retourner son cerveau encore et encore, il ne voyait absolument pas comment s'en sortir ! S'il avait été seul, tout aurait été bien plus facile ! S'il s'assurait que les nains à l'extérieur étaient dans danger … Malheureusement pour le hobbit, la Compagnie avait décidé de le secourir en lui envoyant il ne savait combien de leur amis !

Il remerciait du fond du cœur ses compagnons pour cette diversion… Bilbo voulait juste les revoir en vie. Certainement un peu amochés mais pas brûlés à vif ou avec un membre manquant ! Il ne pourrait accepter les blessures graves, car se serait en partie _sa_ grande faute !

Il était Cambrioleur ! Que Diable !

Pas vraiment un _vrai_ voleur, mais tout de même … C'était pourquoi il était venu, qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation délicate ! Comment pouvait-on se sortir de ce genre de situation ? Nori aurait su s'en sortir lui et …

Les yeux rougeoyant l'empêchaient de réfléchir, à sa plus grande honte … Il se perdait dans les vagues de feu qui remuaient dans les larges prunelles. Bilbo finit par s'y noyer totalement, oubliant toute envie de s'en sortir, toute idée de défense. Il oublia ses amis nains cachés et ceux à l'extérieur. Il omit jusqu'à son propre nom ! Le cambrioleur n'entendait plus les hululements, ni le grondement dans la poitrine de Smaug.

Le hobbit ne pu lire le contentement dans les yeux de la bête. Plonger l'étrange créature dans un monde chaud et froid, où l'infini se côtoie avec le minimum, lui laissait un champ d'action plus large pour mettre à bien sa petite vengeance. On ne touche _**pas**_ à son fils ! Ce nain blond allait en pâtir ! Il payera les conséquences, peu importe qu'il soit son frère aîné.

Smaug se concentra un peu plus sur le hobbit. Encore quelques minutes et cette petite créature deviendra une parfaite marionnette, sans avoir conscience de ses actes : il s'occupera uniquement des ordres donnés par le dragon. L'esprit du Gagnant d'Anneau s'abaissait face à sa puissance, les barrières mentales finissaient toutes par céder, toujours plus rapidement.

Smaug le Terrible aurait pu l'avoir sous son contrôle, uniquement si Kíli n'avait pas hurlé à l'agonie.

Le cri alla jusqu'à faire trembler ses ailes de rages et de peur. Lui, le Grand Cracheur de Feu, la Terreur de la Montagne Solitaire, une pièce des plus magnifiques des créations de Morgoth, senti pour la première fois au cours de sa longue vie, ses entrailles se serrer dans la peur…

Rugissant à en faire trembler l'entièreté de la Terre du Milieu, il déploya ses ailes. Smaug relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le hobbit –qui, bien trop surprit de venir à la réalité, n'eut le temps de tomber sur son fessiers, qu'il courrait déjà vers la sortie, entrainer par la poigne de fer de Bifur.

L'air se fit alors brûlant. Quelques pièces perdirent de leur couleur dorée, devenant couleur torride, fondant même. Les murs reçurent des ombres de couleurs rouges : sans reprendre son souffle, Smaug crachait son feu pour expier la haine qui rongeait ses muscles, ses os. Peu importe où sa tête tournée, il espérait que ce soit vers les cambrioleurs, tout es croisant ses griffes pour qu'il ne touche pas son bébé.

Ils ont son petit.

Ils lui ont volés son dragonneau !

…

_- Quelqu'un vient ! chuchota Bofur_

_Et, dans l'esprit angoissé de chacun, ce murmure sembla être hurlé._

Thorïn fixa avec angoisse l'entrée dérobée. Le prince nain percevait à son tour les bruits des bottes sur le sol escarpé, revenant au pas de course, leur souffle se répercutant sur les parois rocheuses.

Tout le monde s'était redressé, les mains sur les poignées de leurs armes. Le souffle stoppait.

Les secondes écoulées furent des heures et les minutes des années. Plus temps avançait, plus Smaug devenait enragé au sein de son Royaume vide. Les nains sentaient des gouttes de sueur glisser le long de leurs tempes et avec froide dans leur dos.

Le Roi sous la Montagne écarquilla cependant ses yeux bleutés : les gémissements qu'ils entendaient tous, leur étaient méconnus. Mais pour lui, il la reconnaissait en partie. La femme dont parlait Bilbo avait donc dit vrai ?

Le suzerain en lui ordonnait qu'il ne montre rien. L'oncle qu'il était, lui, hurlait de bonheur, de douleur aussi, et l'envie sourde de ne pas prendre son second neveux dans ses bras, mais, après tant d'années, les deux. Dís ne retrouverait pas son ancienne maison, elle retrouverait aussi son fils cadet. Leur Kíli.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, son anxiété grandit. Le temps d'attente se retrouvait être beaucoup trop long ! Alors que Bofur les avait avertis **uniquement** trois minutes plus tôt …

- Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! entendirent-ils tous

- Ça, mon gars, il en est hors de question !

Dwalïn et Fíli apparurent en dehors de la porte, tenant difficilement un jeune nain révolté, tentant de se détacher de leurs emprises lourdes, sur ses bras minces ne portant qu'une tunique de velours noir aux bordures d'argent et d'or. Les deux nains durent le trainer de force au plus loin de la porte ils le lâchèrent malheureusement trop tôt, le faisant trébucher sur le sol.

En s'aidant de ses coudes pour se redresser, Kíli senti sa respiration se stopper : le regard froid et à la fois surprit de Thorïn le rendit entièrement tremblant. Les autres l'observaient avec un demi-sourire sur le visage, mais aucun d'entres eux n'était capable de hurler la bonne humeur qui s'installait progressivement.

Kíli était incapable de bouger. Le brun ne donna aucune attention à la nature qui s'étendait à ses pieds alors que cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas sorti le bout de son museau en dehors des murs de la Splendide Erebor. L'angoisse le paralysait de nouveau, des flashs sautant au-devant de ses yeux. Le nain trembla il se détesta pour se sentir et paraître si faible face à ses ennemis.

_Non_ ! souffla une petite voix dans sa tête : ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis ! Ils étaient ceux de Smaug ! Alors qu'étaient-ils pour lui ?

Kíli était incapable de les voir comme des cambrioleurs, des meurtriers, des menteurs. Les raisons lui échappaient avant même qu'ils n'aient pu en formuler une.

Thorïn s'avança vers lui.

Kíli recula autant que possible, Dwalïn derrière lui et Fíli juste à ses côtés, une main indésirable mais tellement douce sur son épaule frémissante.

Le blond ne savait comment si prendre : la crise d'angoisse aussi douloureuse que rapide l'avait totalement déstabilisée. Les révélations qu'il avait entendu de la propre bouche de son frère l'avaient presque rendu malade. L'héritier voulait haïr Smaug … Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Parce que ce dragon sans cœur avait offert à Kíli ce que l'enfant avait toujours désiré depuis sa naissance : la présence réconfortante d'un père. L'enlevé de Smaug était une action égoïste et visiblement suicidaire.

Si Kíli était attaché au dragon, le dragon y été tout aussi dévoué paternellement. Fíli se sentait presque … jaloux. À sa grande honte (et au risque d'être déshérité par Thorïn si cette information se voyait être découverte et diffusée, alors, nous allons touts être gentils et ne rien dire.).

Le blond jeta un regard timide à son oncle, qui, comme Óin, Balïn et Dori, n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Il observait encore le jeune brun avec ses prunelles bleues écarquillées de surprise. Kíli dû se sentir mal à l'aise, mais n'eut pas la force de prendre la fuite la main pesante de Fíli l'en dissuadée plus que de simple mot.

Ses seuls mouvements de recul obligés ceux qui l'avaient connu de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Thorïn eut bien du mal à arrêter de le détailler de bas en haut pour se focaliser sur l'arrivée de Bifur et Bilbo.

Le semi-homme s'écroula presque au sol –retenu de justesse par Bofur. Il semblait plus catatonique qu'effrayé.

- **Nori arrive.** marmonna Bifur en Kuzdhul. **Smaug est en colère …**

- Préparez vos armes ! ordonna Thorïn pour réponse, sa main serrant Orcrist jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches

- NON !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le jeune Kíli, à moitié redressé, fermement retenu par son frère, une petite lame brillante et bleutée à ses genoux. Personne n'eut du mal à comprendre que Fíli venait de le désarmer.

Sous le regard chargé d'interrogation, Fíli baissa ses prunelles bleues. Le blond était incapable de se résoudre à avouer ce qui s'était déroulé durant toutes ses années entre le dragon et lui. Tout aurait pu être pire, comme le retrouver mort, par exemple. Mais tout de même, accepter cette réalité … c'était beaucoup trop dur à avaler et à digérer.

Au final, Fíli se sentait légèrement jaloux vis-à-vis de son cadet. L'héritier avait connu son père ! À peine cinq courtes années entières. Que peu de souvenir en mémoire … Alors que son frère lui, avait goutté à la joie d'être auprès une figure paternelle aimante, présente quoi qu'il arrive dans les moments difficiles… Dans cette pointe de jalousie, Fíli y trouva une parcelle de bonheur pour Kíli, ainsi qu'un fragment de douleur. Ils tueraient Smaug, aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous là pour ça. Et son bébé-frère assisterait à cette exécution depuis longtemps préméditée !

- Viens Kee … Nous n'allons pas rester ici … tenta-t-il

Il se devait de l'éloigner d'ici. S'il pouvait l'empêcher de voir la mise à mort du dragon, il pourrait mourir en paix et reposer avec une semi-fierté auprès de Mahal : Fíli aurait pu accomplir son rôle de grand-frère. Pour une autre action égoïste …

L'instant qui suivit, il maudit cependant Balïn. Le blond aurait souhaité gardé secret, le chemin qu'avait choisit son cadet, le plus longtemps possible …

- Kíli ? murmura le vieux guerrier de sa voix douce

Balïn ne doutait pas de l'identité du nain : la forme du visage était la même, peu importe qu'il ait quitté son enfance ! Sans oublier ses petits yeux chocolat tellement expressifs … la même couleur que sa mère, les mêmes expressions que son père. Il n'avait surement pas imaginé revoir ce jeune nain vivant un jour, mais un visage que l'on a chérit … ça ne s'oubliait pas aussi facilement. Tout comme le cri perçant de Fíli le jour où Erebor fut prise par le Cracheur de Feu.

Le jeune nain brun leva lentement la tête vers l'aîné à l'entente de son prénom. Il pinça ses fines lèvres, espérant avoir l'autorisation de retourner auprès de son père … Il jurait qu'il ne ferait rien à ses nains, qu'il ferait tenir cette promesse à Smaug. Il refusait au plus profond de lui-même d'être séparé de sa figure paternelle.

- Tout va bien se passer mon petit, dit le vieux Balïn d'un ton apaisant tout en se positionnant pour être à la hauteur de Kíli, Tu es en sécurité désormais.

- Balïn … grimaça Fíli en serrant ses paupières

- En sécurité ? couina le brun toujours aussi effrayé, Vous m'avez enlevé ! Vous l'avez mis en colère pour une broutille !

- Il ne t'arrivera plus rien ….

- Balïn … par pitié … continua Fíli, Non …

- Smaug ne te fera plus aucun mal Kíli. Nous t'en faisons la promesse …

L'enfant perdu de Dís regarda sans comprendre chacun des nains. Même Nori qui venait d'arriver, grimaçant de fatigue pour avoir couru si longtemps –avec quelques mèches de cheveux allumées par les flammes de Smaug (Dori frôla la crise cardiaque Il en aurait fait une si la situation était bien plus propice qu'à cette instant !).

- Pourquoi voudrait-il me faire du mal ? cracha-t-il

Il reçut de nouveaux regards surpris. Fíli clôt ses paupières, serra sa mâchoire, crispa un peu plus les doigts sur les poignets de son frère. Bilbo dévia son regard.

- Smaug est mon père !

Trop tard. C'était dit.

Fíli ferma encore plus les paupières, ramenant instinctivement son petit-frère contre lui. Il savait au plus profond de lui, que Thorïn n'accepterait jamais cette information … Que ce soit maintenant ou des années plus tard. Fíli comprenait : c'était une douleur que toute la famille aurait jusqu'à la fin. Le petit enfant qu'avait été Kíli, personne ne sut le protéger. Excepté leur plus grand ennemi. Excepté Smaug.

- Plaît-il ? gronda la voix sourde de l'Oncle

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu !

Sous ses doigts, Fíli sentit son cadet trembler par spasme irrégulier, mué par la peur qui s'emparait de son être entier. Pourtant, s'il se trouvait à la place du Roi Sous la Montagne, il ne l'aurait vu en lui qu'un insolant se fichant éperdument de son sort !

- Ne cherche pas à me faire avaler que ce maudit lézard est ton père !

- C'est ce qu'il est.

- Il ne peut-être de ta famille ! persista Thorïn ne faisant guère attention qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin glissant

- Ah oui ? Alors comment se fait-il que lui, il m'ait éduqué, nourrit, enseigné, soigné ? S'il ne fait pas parti de **ma** famille, où était la _réelle_ lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul dans ce palais ? Où était-elle lorsque les survivants ont attenté à ma vie ?

La voix vibrait de mépris. Les yeux de tous se baissaient vers le sol rocailleux, leur chaussure devenant alors bien plus intéressantes que tout le reste.

Le temps venait de s'arrêter. Pas même ce début de vent agressif ne les sortis de leur pensées amères. Il y avait du vrai. _Où étaient-ils lorsque Smaug est arrivé ?_ Il y avait du faux. _Ils le pensaient tous morts._ Il y avait de la culpabilité surtout. _Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas plus cherché l'enfant ?_ Et il y avait de la tristesse. _Leur petit prince ne serait plus le même à présent._

Thorïn ne lâcha pas le contact avec Kíli. Ce fut de même pour le jeune nain.

- Tu as fais une erreur Kíli … murmura le roi

- Vraiment ? répondit le cadet avec un étrange sourire sur le visage, Je pencherai plutôt sur le fait que ce soit _vous_ qui ait commis une grave erreur.

- Et laquelle, petit fourbe ?

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'un dragon veille sur son butin avec une avidité féroce ? Imaginez un peu ce qu'il se passe, lorsqu'un voleur passe par là et emporte ce à quoi il tient le plus …

Smaug ayant dépassé le stade de la colère primitive s'était arrêté de hurler à l'intérieur de la Montagne Solitaire. Il abandonna derrière son rugissement, un silence d'anxiété et d'assourdissement insupportable.

« **Ils entendirent alors un bruit semblable à celui d'un Ouragan qui venait du Nord. Et les pins de la Montagne qui grinçaient et craquait sous l'assaut du vent brulant ! C'était un Cracheur de Feu du Nord.** » (2)

Comme il y a soixante ans, Balïn ressentit l'inquiétude monter en lui, tout comme Thorïn ne put empêcher ses muscles de se tendre. Tout se répétait. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Smaug ne venait pas envahir la Montagne. Il venait défendre son royaume, son butin. _Non !_ pensa immédiatement Thorïn en coulant son regard bleuté vers Kíli.

Smaug n'attaquait pas pour l'or. Ni pour garder sa maison. La fureur qu'il dégageait était bien plus différente, une fureur paternelle.

Smaug venait récupérer son fils.

Le vent ardent se leva et la terre, sous leur pied, trembla.

- Fíli, Ori. ordonna-t-il, Trouvez un endroit où vous pouvez vous cacher. Intervenez uniquement si vous savez ce que vous faites.

- Mais, mon Oncle …

- Gardez un œil sur ton f- … sur lui !

Comment pouvait-il encore qualifié Kíli comme étant le cadet du blond ? Il était beaucoup trop différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Trop froid. Trop distant. Et les pupilles qui aimaient le sadisme. Il n'était plus son neveu. C'était impossible.

Bien qu'il soit toujours en vie, Kíli, fil de Dis, héritier de Durin, était bel et bien mort.

- Si cela vous sauve la vie, n'hésitez pas à le menacer.

- Quoi ?

- Faites-ce que je vous dis !

- Père ne se laissera pas avoir !

- S'il tient vraiment à toi, il ne crachera pas de son feu s'il risque de te blesser.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'un dragon crache uniquement du feu ? Vous êtes stupides et ignares !

Il ne fit rien du regard négatif de Fíli. Sa main partie seule, claquer la joie pâle du brun. Les pupilles chocolatées le fixèrent avec encore plus de haine. Et inexplicablement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes –qu'il ne laissa pas couler.

- Un mot de plus, fils de Smaug, et c'est mon épée qui marquera votre peau.

- Thorïn ! Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Comment peux-tu lever la main sur ton propre neveu ?

- Assez Fíli ! Et fait ce que je te dis !

- _Allez en Mordor, Thorïn Oakenshield !_ siffla Kíli dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais qui ne manqua pas de leur faire froid dans le dos (3)

- Va avec eux Dwalïn. Surveille-le et quoi qu'il arrive, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir.

Car il devait savoir où était l'Arkenstone, le trésor de la lignée de Durin. Quitte à perdre le reste pour récupérer le cœur de la Montagne, Thorïn se devait de récupérer l'Arkenstone ! Il l'avait juré sur la tombe de son grand père …

D'un regard quasiment vide, il observa Kíli se débattre de la poigne de Fíli. Son neveu cherchait à être rassurant … mais face à un enfant élevé par un monstre, c'était juste une peine perdu d'avance.

- Prenez-vos armes ! Soyez en groupe et n'attaquez que de front ! ordonna-t-il au reste de la Compagnie, Cherchez ses points faibles !

- Il n'en a aucun, Thorïn ! averti Bilbo, Son corps est recouvert d'une armure solide, faite entièrement de rubis ! Aucune partie de son corps n'est sans protection !

Le roi sans trône glissa un regard glacial vers Kíli. Sa main se resserra sur Orcrist lorsque le nain soutient son regard pour lui sourire sournoisement. Un simple mouvement de lèvres qui prouvait tout.

- Il sait.

- Thorïn ?

- Ce gosse sait. Et il va me le dire !

Bilbo se précipita sur le suzerain déchu, le retenant le plus fermement possible.

- Êtes-vous donc fou ? Il est votre neveu !

- Maître Cambrioleur, ce garçon l'est en étant un traître à son sang !

- Et vous pensez qu'il vous dira tout si vous utilisez la force ? Ce garçon est terrifié. Vous dites le connaître et pourtant, vous n'hésitez pas à le frapper ? Comment peut-il vous parvenir à vous faire confiance si vous vous y prenez ainsi ? Comment peut-il croire que c'est Smaug le … _méchant_ dans cette histoire ? J'ai vu ce dragon agir avec lui ! Il l'a protégé, il a tout fait pour le dérober à mes yeux. Il a agit avec bien plus de d'empathie que vous ne le faites !

- Me dictes-tu ma conduite, hobbit ?

- Non. Je sais simplement que le Thorïn que je connais, que nous connaissons, n'agirait pas de cette manière-la !

Quelques petits cailloux sautillaient sur place de part les vibrations de plus en plus conséquentes. Thorïn regarda longuement son cambrioleur comme s'il n'avait était qu'un simple étranger, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu tout en ayant les souvenirs de leur quête en mémoire.

- Prenez votre coupe papier, Maître Baggins. Trouvez-vous un abri et suivez le reste des ordres.

Si Bilbo aurait été un peu plus téméraire, et que son côté Took ne disparaisse sous celui Baggins, il était fort à parier, qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé passer cela. Malheureusement, son courage fila entre ses doigts : le hobbit baissa l'échine et fit ce que lui demanda le roi des nains.

Ce dernier eut l'œil attiré par un coutelas à la lame d'un bleuté brillant, dont la pointe se trouvait fichée dans une petite pierre, à l'horizontale. Plantée là où se trouver Kíli quelques secondes auparavant.

Le roi n'eut aucun mal à la retirer de la roche grise. Thorïn n'eut le temps de se poser plus de question.

Smaug le Doré était enfin sorti, vrillant le ciel, lourd de nuage gris, de flammes rougeoyantes d'une seule couleur : la mort. Le vent hurlait mille-et-une-souffrance que le grand dragon s'apprêter à infliger à ses visiteurs non désirés. L'air lourd d'anxiété devint l'effroi glacial. Il ne manquait plus que la pluie de supplice et les éclairs de tourments pour rendre cette scène mémorable. Mais ces deux conviés n'osèrent se montrer. L'astre solaire de l'espérance, préféra lui aussi, rester au derrière des nuages noirs de haine.

La créature ailée voltigea un moment des les airs, avant de fondre sur ses proies. Elle en frôla de peu, elle en fit voltiger un gros qui retomba sans se faire trop de mal. Smaug remonta alors une nouvelle fois dans le ciel obscure. Il décrivit un cercle, et bientôt, une nouvelle gerbe de feu jaillit de sa gueule. Il ne chercha pas à les brûler, juste à les enfermer dans un périmètre adéquate pour qu'ils se battent. Ainsi que créer une porte de sortie pour son petit dragonneau. Sauver son petit était le plus important ! Il se camouflait aussi de la vue des hommes : même les petites grives n'oseraient s'aventurer au-delà du feu.

Enfin, le dragon vint atterrir souplement, à quelques empreintes de griffes du suzerain légitime d'Erebor.

« _Thorïn, fils de Thràin, fils de Thrór. Il m'a semblé avoir était portant très clair, lorsque je n'ai pas dévoré votre grand-père. Vous vous souvenez ? Lorsque la Mer d'Or se créa au moment où vous me menaciez avec votre petite aiguille ! Vous rendiez les armes et je laissais votre peuple en vie._ »

- Les temps ont changé, Dragon !

« _En effet, Roi sans Trône. Un murmure s'élève, murmure qui engendre des rumeurs » siffla Smaug avec amusement « Les oiseaux s'en sont retournés et vous avez cru que j'étais mort ? Votre vie de prince n'a été qu'un fleuve tranquille._ »

- Mesure tes paroles, fils des Ombres !

Smaug hurla d'un rire gras, provoquant un énième tremblement de terre. Son corps tressaillant, les fausses écailles brillèrent par reflets à cause de flammes. Thorïn ne pu voir que la vérité énoncé par Bilbo : le reptile portait une armure faite sur-mesure.

« _Mes chevaucheurs, les Balrogs, sont les fils des Ombres. Il y en a un, Roi sans Couronne, dans les ténèbres de la Moria, celui que les tiens ont réveillé en creusant toujours plus profond. Ici, ma venue en a empêcher la naissance d'un autre. Car ce qui intéressait ce pauvre fou, n'était pas d'avoir du mithril, mais de l'or. Votre grand-père ne pensait plus qu'à cela, n'ai-je pas raison ?_ »

- J'ai dit de mesurer tes paroles, reptile !

« _En quoi dois-je vous obéir, _nain_ ? Je suis roi ici._ »

- Plus pour longtemps, _dragon_.

« _Vous croyez cela ? Qu'allez-vous donc faire pour me tuer ? Vos aiguilles de fer sont inutiles et votre eau s'évaporera tôt ou tard ! Votre petit cambrioleur aurait pu m'agacer à disparaître, mais je lui ai prit son anneau. Votre peau n'est pas d'écailles : mes dents n'auront pas à résister longtemps avec vos vêtements de cuir._ »

- Ne nous croyez pas si désarmé et sans ressource.

« _N'importe qui ne peut imaginer le contraire, à vous voir vous cacher dans des trous, tels des rats._ »

Jusqu'au jour où vous lisez cette histoire, personne ne su dire comment l'impétueux Thorïn, Roi sous la Montagne et chef d'une Compagnie de nains, parvint à rester calme. L'allusion émise, était habituellement donnée, envers la famille sanguinaire d'un orc pâle, ayant mainte fois attentée à la vie de la lignée de Durin.

- Dites-moi, Smaug. parvint-il à murmurer, Que venez-vous donc faire au sol ? Vous devenez vulnérable. Mes hommes ont tout le loisir de trouver votre point faible.

« _S'ils en trouvaient un, je serais bien curieux de savoir où. Mais je ne suis pas venu vous piéger pour mettre la vie de mon fils en danger. Je suis venu vous proposer un marché. Laissez-le partir. S'il n'est pas blesser, je vous laisserez emporter une partie de mon butin avec la vie sauve. S'il est blessé, vous partez la vie sauve._ »

- Il n'est pas votre fils.

« _Il m'a adopté comme tel._ »

- Il est de ma famille.

« _Vous l'avez laissé pour mort_ ! » grogna le reptile « _Aujourd'hui, vous le retrouvez. Il hurle de douleur, frémis de peur et de colère. Vous n'avez rien d'une famille pour lui. Vous n'êtes que ce que je suis pour vous : un monstre sans pitié ni cœur._ »

C'en fut trop pour le nain. Sa main libre se referma sur la lame elfique qu'il avait en sa possession, pendue à sa taille. Il la dégaina, et pointa le fer fin bleuté vers le dragon. Smaug sourit. Ses immenses ailes se déployèrent.

-Je ne repartirai pas d'ici. Cette Montagne ne fumera pas une seconde fois sous la Lune, et si les pins doivent êtres de nouvelles torches de lumières, ils ne flamberont pas pour une perte. Je viens récupérer mes droits d'aînesse, mon héritage et ma famille !

« _Je ne laisserai pas Kíli entre vos mains. Mais qu'il en soit de votre souhait._ »

Et il s'envola une nouvelle fois dans les airs. Sa masse dorée disparu derrière les nuages épais. Le feu autour de la Compagnie s'embrasa alors la hauteur des flammes grandissaient encore et encore, jusqu'à toucher le ciel.

Thorïn dû se tenir à un rocher pour ne pas être projeté plus loin, au moment où Smaug monta dans les airs. Il sera un peu ses poings : le combat débutait. Enfin. Après des années à attendre que les prédictions se mettent en marches.

Le vent s'étant calmé une fois le dragon en haute altitude, le Roi rejoignit Balïn, pour discuter et peaufiner le plan prévu à là va vite. Les autres membres tentèrent de se cacher encore plus dans l'ombre des ombres des rochers.

Fíli essaya d'en convaincre aussi Kíli : ce dernier se débattait avec force. Encore plus qu'avant. Dwalïn l'effrayait plus que de raison, de part l'apparence imposante que la prestance écrasante. (Et l'attitude d'Ori le stressait de par sa timidité.)

- Lâchez-moi !

- Il en est hors de question Kee !

- Je ne veux pas rester avec vous ! tenta-t-il ne trouvant aucun autre argument

Avec une femme, il avait de quoi se défendre : il était à égalité. Kíli ne connaissait que les bases au combat, il excellait bien plus dans la magie. C'était bien plus simple, moins épuisant, presque savoureux s'il souhaité voir ses ennemi souffrir … malheureusement, depuis que le blond l'avait surprit à attraper sa lame enchantée, ses poignets étaient fortement maintenu. Peut-être trop fort … Le brun ne s'étonnerait pas d'avoir des bleus plus tard.

Il se demandait même comment ce Fíli pouvait enserrer ses poignets d'une telle force avec une seule de ses mains, sans que cela ne le dérange.

Kíli essaya une nouvelle fois, feignant de nombreux gémissements suppliant. Le blond se mordit les lèvres, tout comme Ori. Ces deux là paraissaient beaucoup moins insensible que le grand chauve : il pouvait un peu user de cette corde pour parvenir à ses fins, pas vrai ?

Le brun n'eut aucune crainte de la brûle des flammes, ni de la chaleur qui commençait à devenir presque insupportable. Peu importait qu'il porte plus qu'une tunique de velours ou moins : il y était habitué. Cet élément était une partie de lui. À son grand avantage ! Mais, ce fut une raison de plus, pour se retrouver encercler par les trois autres nains, le corps encore et toujours collé à celui du blond.

- Écoute-moi bien maintenant petit gars ! marmonna Dwalïn à son attention, Je n'ai guère envie de te faire du mal, mais continue ainsi et …

- Et quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Allez-y je voudrais bien voir de quoi vous serez capable…

Il ne sentit qu'un frison parcourir le long de son échine. Il se serait pris un autre coup au visage, si Fíli ne l'avait pas serré contre lui, bloquant directement le geste de Dwalïn. Kíli le trouvait idiot, ce blond. Prendre les coups à sa place, continuer à l défendre coûte que coûte à le défendre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ou à peine. (Ou juste … oublié ?)

Il observa le blond relever la tête. Le ciel uniquement ombragé jusque-là devenait toujours plus noir. A tel point, qu'il n'était pas difficile de voir les flammes crachait en altitude. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il parla, d'une voix morne, un ton qui rappelait la constante habitude.

- Il va redescendre.

- Pardon ?

- Il redescend.

Un rugissement résonna contre les parois de la Montagne Solitaire. Comme annoncé par le nain brun, un immense éclair rouge fendit le ciel, amorçant une violente décente. Entre ses griffes énormes, des boules de feu, qui ne faisaient que grossir encore et encore ! A quelques pieds du sol, il les lâcha. Elles tombèrent comme une pluie douce sombrerait sur la terre. Au contact du sol, elles se répandirent, s'étendirent sans s'arrêter. Tandis que Smaug remontait vers l'océan de nuages, ces boules de feu devenues des serpents vivants, se dirigèrent chacune vers un nain.

La Compagnie monta sur les rochers, se découvrant au regard acéré du reptile. Ce fut leur seul choix possible.

Kíli n'eut pas le choix : lui aussi fut forcer à monter sur les petites hauteurs. Le feu ne lui faisait rien, une parfaite diversion pour l'aider à prendre la fuite. Mais son frère aîné, se trouvait juste dans l'incapacité à le lâcher. Et une nouvelle fois, il parla.

- Mauvaise idée.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une mauvaise idée, d'être montée ici. Vous êtes des **proies** faciles !

La lueur dorée qu'était Smaug revint sur eux, accompagnée d'argent au niveau de ses pattes. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Dwalïn hurla à l'attention des autres :

- À terre ! C'est un piège, mettez-vous à terre !

Le grand nain, força Ori à suivre le mouvement, tout en aidant Fíli à faire bouger Kíli. Le jeune brun ayant bien essayait de se soustraire à leur vigilance et leur poigne. Le tatoué le plaqua la roche et le fit glisser. Si son prince bond fut offusqué de cette manière indélicate, ce fut bien la seule manière pour le ramener sur la terre ferme, et e, malgré les flammes qui revenaient vers eux.

Dans sa chute, Kíli aperçu son ancienne lame bleutée. Son sang se glaça plus que tout. La stupeur le paralysa, l'empêchant d'hurler un avertissement au grand dragon au moment où les griffes acérées passèrent proche de leurs oreilles, et déchirèrent avec une immense précision les rochers où ils se cachaient tous.

- Lâchez-moi ! pesta-t-il donnant des coups de pieds là où il le pouvait

- Tu vas te tenir tranquille, oui ?

Kíli retint un grimacement de douleur. Il sentait la blessure de sa jambe se rouvrir, le sang ne tarda pas à goutter sur son pantalon. Les picotements horribles se propagèrent dans l'entièreté de son membre. Il grinça des dents, jugulant l'envie irrésistible de hurler sa douleur.

Le brun tenta de rouler sur le ventre : le poids de Dwalïn l'empêcha du moindre mouvement.

- _Lâchez-moi !_ grogna-t-il dans la même langue que précédemment, _Il en a une ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? souffla Ori son corps tremblant

Personne ne lui répondit. Kíli se mit alors à proférer des injures et malédictions de toutes sortes dans divers langues dont le Sandarin et même le Kuzdhul ! Fíli senti un frisson de frayeur parcourir son échine : des années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour fatidique, mais tout de même ! Savoir autant de langue … Le Seigneur Elrond ne pouvait en lire et en parler autant ! Et cette fureur dans les yeux noisette… Cet éclat que les plus grands guerriers nains n'avaient pas !

Le blond eut même l'horrible envie de demander une trêve avec Smaug, accepter l'offre de lui laisser Erebor et Kíli. Car la voix de son cadet, qui se mit à hurler l'avertissement, lui fendit le cœur.

- _Il a une lame Père ! Il en a une !_

Fíli ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Mais c'eut le don, d'énerver Smaug.

Le grand dragon tomba en piquer vers le seul, un rugissement assourdissant régna longuement sur la pleine désolée. Un feu puissant finit par sortir de sa gueule, les flammes furent uniquement arrêter par les rochers. En revanche, la chaleur, elle, demeura ! Si forte que ses adversaires crurent brûler de l'intérieur !

Les hurlements d'avertissement finirent par être des supplices. Kíli mélangea divers langue jusqu'à être à parler avec celle commune. Sa voix faibles tressautait sous ses mots. Ses cheveux bruns, tendrement ondulés, collaient à ses joues striées de sueur et surtout de larmes.

- Remontez ! Remontez ! Il va vous tuer ! Remontez, par pitié …

Avec un peu d'espoir, le jeune nain parlerait à son ancienne famille. Mais Fíli, lui, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout comme il savait que, entrainer Kíli de force dehors, serait un acte de pur égoïsme … C'était son instinct de grand frère qui le lui disait.

L'idée de passer un tout autre pacte avec le dragon germa dans son esprit. Il jurera de garder le vieux Smaug en Erebor, sur le trésor, aux côtés de Kíli. En échange de protection et de laisser les nains revenir chez eux, le reptile aura tout ce qu'il désire. Quitte à ce que le blond devienne son serviteur.

Son cadet sera proche de lui. Lui sera dans son ancienne maison. Maison gardée par un dragon puissant. Dragon qui aura tout l'or souhaitait, et le nain qu'il considérait comme son fils, près de lui.

Au début ce sera difficile, certes ! Tout le monde sera heureux. C'est tout ce qui contait !

- Je vais arranger tout cela Kee. Je te le promets ! Tout va s'arranger !

- Gamin ? questionna Dwalïn

- Je dois parler à Thorïn. Il y a peut-être une solution !

L'héritier serra son cadet dans ses bras. Il calma le brun d'un baiser rassurant sur le front trempé de sueur. Puis, n'attendant pas l'accalmie de Smaug, il s'élança par-dessus le rocher. Fíli sauta aisément de pierre en pierre, sous les cris des autres guerriers.

- Arrêter cette folie, par pitié ! Arrêtez tout ! Pour l'amour d'Aüle, arrêtez tout, pour Kíli !

Au milieu du champ de flammes, Fíli s'arrêta. Il n'était pas inquiet du ronronnement de contentement de Smaug (une proie suicidaire ! C'est qu'il n'y en a pas cent ! [5]). Ce qui effrayait bien plus le blond, c'est la position de son oncle. Si l'expression du visage montrait toute la fureur que ressentaient le roi, le couteau bleu qu'il lança fut bien pire !

Smaug glapit, étendant ses ailes sous la surprise. L'arme siffla près de l'oreille de l'héritier au trône. Le nain perdu poussa un hurlement de colère, tendit que le guerrier tatoué le plaqua une énième fois au sol, une lame identique au premier volant dans les airs avant de s'échouant dans la mer de feu (« Combien donc a-t-il encore des armes sur lui ? » put-il entendre) et le Roi sous la Montagne venu réclamer ses droits d'aînesse poussa un semblant de cri de joie (chose à vérifier).

Le coutelas jeté, fila jusque sous le cou du dragon. Il frôla uniquement les attaches du plastron de l'armure. Cependant, la lame fut suffisamment tranchante pour couper la totalité des attaches.

Smaug monta dans les airs, pour se débarrasser de son armure inutile, exposant ainsi sa peau d'écaille rougeoyante. Les rubis s'échouèrent sur le sol, éclata sous l'impacte du sol et explosèrent en plusieurs milliers de morceaux. Certain d'entres eux furent assez gros pour être une multitude de miroir qui reflétèrent la dernière scène avant la tomber du rideau.

Bien qu'Ori chercha à dissuader Dwalïn de maintenir si fort le jeune brun. Kíli lâcha un énième glapissement puissant. S'il n'avait rien fait pour recevoir cette nouvelle pression, le jeune prince se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur. Le guerrier attirait Smaug à lui. Proche de son fils, il n'attaquera pas il tentera de récupérer son dragonneau, mais il ne lèvera pas une seule griffe ! Et sans protection sur le poitrail, Smaug devenait des plus vulnérables.

La pression sur son dos augmenta. Un peu dès qu'il chercha à se dégager. Il retient un maximum ses gémissements : le brun ne voulait pas être le responsable de la mort de son père … Cependant, le grand guerrier appuya soudainement sur sa jambe blessée. Le sang qui s'écoulait que très peu finit par s'oindre de plus en plus rapidement.

Son cri attira le dragon doré comme ce fut souhaité.

Fíli supplia l'arrêt du combat. Le tumulte du fracas des flammes camoufla sa voix de lion habituellement puissante. Son oncle le prit par l'épaule le jetant en arrière, lui crachant un ordre pour rester en retrait.

Le sol trembla quand Smaug s'y posa. Un feu bouillonnant dans sa gueule de crocs acérés. Il n'attendit pas pour cracher de nouvelles flammes menaçantes. Les nains cachaient se jetèrent alors sur lui, les armes en avant !

A peine le voilà contre un rocher, que Fíli se redressa. Déboussolé dans un premier temps, la chaleur insupportable qui pénétrait dans sa peau s'éteignit subitement. Le blond se retourna, mais ce fut … trop tard pour agir.

Smaug venait d'être mit en échec. Sans aucune possibilité de changer quoi que ce soit à sa situation.

Smaug vient d'être mit échec-et-mat.

Kíli hurla un _non_ surpuissant –qui ramena son frère sur à la réalité-, les larmes dévalant ses joues plates sans aucune retenue de fierté. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put se soustraire à l'emprise puissante qu'exerçait Dwalïn sur son dos. Pas même ses supplices n'empêchèrent la lame de Thorïn de pénétrer sans résistance dans l'estomac de Smaug.

Le rugissement de douleur qui suivit de cette blessure fatale, rendit un court moment, les guerriers sourds.

Le sang plus épais que tous les autres êtres vivant en terre du milieu, s'écoula sur l'herbe morte et les rochers. Un autre liquide poisseux, plus clair et malodorant s'égoutta rapidement à son tour. L'huile. Le liquide qu'il usait pour cracher son feu.

Smaug tenta d'ultimes coups de griffes, d'ailles et de queue... Il brisa des lances et tordit des épées ! Mais rapidement, il tomba, son poids faisant trembler le sol de sa Désolation.

Comme lorsque Fíli venait de le plaquer sur le monticule d'or, le jeune Kíli senti sa respiration se couper. Le poids de Dwalïn jouait, mais pas suffisamment pour le brun soit dans l'incapacité de respirer. Le cœur battant sans douceur dans sa poitrine, il se sentit lui aussi mourir. Une part de lui s'arrachait. Toute sa vie s'écroulait.

Sans Smaug, son père, il n'était rien.

Les pupilles flamboyantes du reptile s'accrochèrent aux siennes. Un tendre sourire rassurant fut lisible le long de sa gueule. Smaug lui parla alors, à lui et à lui seul.

« _Chut mon Tout-Petit. Ne pleure pas. N'aie pas peur, tu vas vivre, car ils t'aiment bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Ils t'aiment comme je t'aime. Ils veilleront sur toi, mon Tout-Petit. Ne t'inquiète pas._ »  
« _Vous m'aviez promis, Père ! Vous m'aviez promis !_ »  
« _Je le sais Kíli. Je serais toujours là, mon petit dragonneau. Pour toujours et à jamais._ »  
« _Vous mourrez. Vous ne pouvez rester !_ »  
« _Dans ton cœur, je serais toujours là. Je te le promets mon adorable Kíli. Pour toujours, et à jamais._ » répéta le dragon d'une voix plus faible

Le nain brun chercha à s'éjecter une nouvelle fois de la prise de Dwalïn. Le grand guerrier continua de le maintenir, peu importe s'il lui faisait mal et les joutes de Fíli ! Le chauve ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher le cadet du blond : pour qu'il blesse un membre de leur compagnie ? Non. Il ne pouvait le permettre. Kíli voulait juste offrir une dernière étreinte à son père adoptif ... Qui pouvait seulement le deviner ?

Smaug lâcha un long gémissement d'agonie. Il glissa sa tête sur la terre sèche, sans rompre le contacte avec le nain qui fut son enfant.

« _Accepte ce dernier modeste présent, mon fils. Fais-en bon usage._ (4) »

Il ne dit pas un adieu. Lui-même ne voulait pas le quitter, ou voir d'autres larmes couler sur les joues de Kíli. Tout en sombrant dans les ténèbres, Smaug tendit machinalement une de ses lourdes pattes vers lui. Pour essuyer ses petites gouttes d'eau salée. Comme le jour de leur rencontre, il y a soixante ans.

Kíli s'arrêta de bouger, la respiration encore plus courte que quelques minutes auparavant. Fíli s'alerta par le manque de couleur sur le visage de son petit frère, et du rythme cardiaque qui augmentait considérablement. Le corps du brun s'emplit d'une douleur ardente en même temps qu'une froideur extrême remua en lui.

Contre sa volonté, Kíli perdit pied avec la réalité : il s'évanouit.

**FIN**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien !

…

…

…

…

…

…

[Vous y avez crue ! Avouez ! 8D]

Bon, le temps de votre lecture, je suis revenue à la vie. Ou alors, c'mon fantôme qui vous parle … mais ça m'étonnerait. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas un problème.

Vous pouvez faire des paris sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. Et celui qui trouve, il aura un petit aperçut en avant-première !

Et ma description de combat, c'est du caca, je trouve

Je ne l'avais pas précisé, mais voilà, cette fic sera en trois parties. La première est finie (d'où le « **FIN** »), elle concernait en particulier Kíli et Smaugy, de leur rencontre à leur mort. La seconde, je ne vais pas trop vous en dire plus, c'est surtout comment Kíli va vivre la mort de son pôpa et comment il se souvient de petites choses importantes avec son Fíli. Quant à la troisième, j'ouvre de nouveau les paris mais … ce sera une explication du titre.

Sur ce, merci de votre lecture, je vous aime !

Donc oui, un peu en retard, mais voilà :

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

* * *

Je suis en conduite accompagnée maintenant ! YE-AAAAAH ! Mais je ne peux plus conduire, me suis fait une entorse à la cheville … [C'était le point minute du ra-contage de life !]

(1) Pour le chiffre quatre, je me suis inspirée des croyances japonaises. Il y a deux façons de le dire : Shi et Yon. Shin vient de deux verbes qui signifient respectivement mourir/passer de vie à trépas et assassiner/tuer. Il vient aussi du nom donné aux Dieux de la Mort : les Shinigami. Le chiffre quatre est donc symbole de mauvais présage.

(2) Bilbo Baggins – _The Hobbit : An Unexpected Journey_, Peter Jackson (Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser XD ?)

(3) Une langue noire inventée par Morgoth. Vous en pensez quoi ?

(4) _Fais-en bon usage_. Une phrase de Dumbledore dans _Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone_. Pour la suite de l'histoire, je trouvais que ça concordait bien.

(5) Ronan Luce, _La Lette_ « {…} Des blondes suicidaires, il n'y en a pas cent ! » : cela n'a aucun rapport avec la fic. Mais en relisant, je me suis souvenue de cette chanson que j'adore !

* * *

_Réponse à vos reviews_ : Faut bien me garder en vie !

**Lovy** : Alors, alors, ce chapitre ? Il était bien, nul, mauvais, extraordinairement trop bien ?

**Kanli** : … Bah si c'est comme ça, bah, moi auzzi, ze te fait la tête ! Et toc ! é_è

**Miharulaboulette** : Smaug il est tombé dans la drogue, c'pour ça que c'est un méchant dragon ! Comme toute sa famille ! Parce que c'est gentil un dragon (Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que je me répète !) … Bon, finit le blabla version enfant ! *change de masque et de disque*

Influencée par la culture japonaise et chinoise, les dragons sont des créatures gentilles pour moi. Alors, j'ai voulu donner à Smaug un côté presque attendrissant. C'était jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qui les avait créé dans l'histoire de Tolkien. Donc, même si je voulais un Smaug gentil … il restera un monstre. Kíli n'a eu que cet exemple principal, il la suivit. Et … pour la suite du mélange des larmes et du sang, je te conseille les chapitres suivants ! (qui ne sont pas encore rédigés …)

**Lokki** : La mort de Smaug avait été prévue. Comme le moment où Fíli laisse un espoir que peut-être, Smaug resterait en vie. C'est pour le bon déroulement de la suite.

J'ai galéré pour ce chapitre et je l'ai finit uniquement dans la matinée (vers 1h/2h du mat' !) Je n'en suis pas satisfaire sur la fin de la bataille (ça laisse un effet de ralentie comme ça ! o.o … C'est qu'il y a une interlude prévue pour ce passage là, du point de vue de Thorïn) mais si je continuais à tout changer, ça n'irait absolument pas !

Voici ta dose de drogue jusqu'à le futur chapitre !

**Cello** : Une nouvelle lectrice ? ** Trop bien ! *va sautiller partout*

Comme dit à Lokki, la mort de Smaug était prévue dès le départ. Donc voilà, j'ai fait ce que la plupart des lecteurs souhaitez dès le début de cette histoire … Mais, je me répète surement : c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

Je suis soulagée que tout coïncide dans les arguments de Smaug ! :3


	9. Patie II - Prologue

_Réponse à vos reviews_ : Je réponds à ceux ayant un compte désormais par MP ! Je le ferais demain !

**Eith** : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'aie fait naitre des émotions, et triste aussi, parce que je ne voulais pas te rendre triste … Ce prologue ne sera pas plus joyeux, mais ça va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas ! ( : Smaug ne sera plus vivant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne sera pas moins présent !

Ta review a été un peu compliquée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout comprit !

**Lokki** : Tu vas encore haïr Thorïn, crois-moi ! Faut attendre le chapitre un de la seconde partie pour comprendre pourquoi il est ainsi. Tout comme les parties seront très distinctes pour comprendre moi choix ! Je suis fière de te savoir dans mes lectrices !

* * *

_Avant-Lecture_ :

Merci à **WorldCollaspsing** pour avoir conseillé cette fanfiction sur son propre OneShot « _Délicatesse _».

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews : elles me permettent de progresser ou de me rendre fière de mon travail, ainsi que de voir à quel point le nouveau chapitre vous à fait plaisir !

Ce nouveau prologue (qui démarre la partie deux donc) est plus un _blabla_ pour faire la transition qu'une avancée dans l'histoire. Ainsi que pour vous faire mijoter sur ce qui peut bien se passer pour Thorïn (quoi que, pour ceux ayant lu le livre, je pense qu'il s'en doute beaucoup !).

Avec la rentrée qui approche, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira. Ni pour ceux de mes autres fanfictions (le trois de _Baby-sitting_ avance bien. Je bloque au quatrième de _Subsister_ et au troisième de _Délier pour Relier_. ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dragon Born**

_Partie II_ - Prologue

Une longue semaine et la moitié d'une s'étaient écoulées.

La Compagnie avait reconquis leur Montagne, les yeux brillants de joie. Enfin, ils avaient pu dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, ils avaient pu se détendre totalement et fêter comme il se doit, le retour à leur maison. Des corbeaux partaient tous les jours de la Splendide Erebor, pour apporter les bonnes nouvelles en Ered Luin afin que le peuple nain revienne chez lui.

Dans le même temps, ils avaient jeté dans une large fausse Smaug –après l'avoir dépouillé de son armure de rubis. Quelques uns étaient allés jusqu'à lui arracher des écailles ainsi qu'une griffe voire même une dent. Une chose que le hobbit réprimé avec une petite grimace ; Bilbo ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait s'acharner sur cette créature. C'était donner une satisfaction posthume, en quelque sorte ... Il ne disait rien. Il ne répliqua pas non plus lorsque Thorïn fit glisser à son poignet un bracelet façonnait avec la pointe d'une dent du dragon, quelques jours après leur victoire.

Le Roi sous la Montagne était bien trop différent, trop agressif, non conciliant depuis sa rencontre avec Kíli. Chacun s'était dit que ça passerait : Smaug n'était plus là. Leur plus jeune prince reviendrait peu à peu à la réalité. Mais rien ne calma leur souverain de son caractère encore beaucoup plus refermé.

Lui qui n'avait de cesse de parler de la beauté de leur Royaume, ne jurait désormais plus que sur le Joyaux du Roi, totalement introuvable. Lui qui avait juré sur la tombe de ses ancêtres reprendre leur royaume, n'avait cure de retrouver les richesses perdues, le trône de son grand-père ou même des souvenirs de son enfance. Seule l'Arkenstone comptait.

Il avait ordonné qu'on la retrouve, mettant lui-même la main à la recherche.

Après avoir retapé bons nombres de coffre, les nains de la Compagnie y jetaient, or ou joyaux. À chaque nouvelle poignée dans la mer d'or, ils espéraient tous tomber dessus, que Thorïn arrête d'être si maussade, si violent, si colérique, si ... différent.  
Il n'y avait bien que Fíli qui était à l'écart, pour ne pas dire jamais présent. Le prince avait préféré être auprès de son frère, attendre la possibilité d'un réveil qui s'éloignait de jour en jour. Le blond n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, comme tous les autres.

Au moment même où Smaug venait de rendre son dernier souffle, Kíli s'était évanoui, s'enfermant dans une fièvre aussi brûlante que glaciale. Seul son front et son buste étaient intouchables : le reste de son corps ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Il parvenait au plus jeune de partir dans des délires psychotiques ; que ce soit le jour ou la nuit, il lui arrivait parfois de hurler à la mort, de prononcer des mots sans queue ni tête, dans diverses langues. Son corps s'arquait aussi. Dans des positions effrayantes. C'est ce qui effrayait le plus Fíli et Óin. Kíli s'était déjà brisé le poignet à force de gigoter. Même lorsque son frère se collait contre son dos, rien ne pouvait éviter la catastrophe.  
Jour et nuit, l'aîné veillait sur son cadet. Il lui parlait de leur passé, de son enfance dans les Montagne Bleue au début de leur quête. Il lui présentait les membres de la Compagnie, parlait de leur mère, des rares souvenirs qu'il avait de leur père. Jour et nuit, Fíli changé ses vêtements humide de sueur, parfois aussi les draps qu'il retrouvait ici et là. Et surtout, il restait près de lui, le gardant toujours contre-lui.

Parfois, Ori venait, lui apportant de quoi manger, des nouvelles aussi. Le jeune roux l'aidait aussi à maintenir le prince brun pour qu'il puisse faire boire le bouillon préparait par Óin à son frère.

Une longue semaine et la moitié d'une s'étaient écoulées. La joie d'avoir retrouvé leur royaume n'avait donné qu'un goût amer dans la gorge et l'estomac des nains ainsi que celui du hobbit.

- Fíli ...  
- Non Ori, il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de sortir Kíli d'ici ! Il serait capable de le tuer, notre propre Oncle ! Je ne peux pas, je ne l'accepterai jamais !  
- Pour aller où ? Il serait capable de te bannir et de te donner pour tire celui de traître !

Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux sombre de Kíli. Son cadet semblait plus calme aujourd'hui, sa respiration était toujours difficile, mais les traits de son visage étaient bien plus détendus que les jours passés. Ainsi, il paressait moins sauvage, plus doux ... le même visage d'enfant qu'il se souvenait depuis sa perte.

- Je préfère être un traître Ori. Je préfère être un renégat, un voleur, un assassin, un meurtrier. Je ne laisserai pas mon petit-frère se faire tuer par les mains de celui qui m'a élevé ! Je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un me l'enlever une nouvelle fois ! Pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé …

- Tu … me laisserais vous accompagner ?

Le prince fit les gros yeux en entendant ce que le scribe venait de lui annoncer.

- J'ai juré allégeance à un roi qui voulait rendre un royaume à son peuple, pas à un roi avare !

- Tu gâcherais ta vie si je m'enfuis réellement Ori …

- Comme je la gâcherais ici, à voir notre roi devenir aveugle par l'or qu'il demandera ! Je serais plus utile avec vous deux. Je ne connais pas ton frère, mais j'ai joué avec toi, tu m'as donné de ton temps pour m'apprendre à manier épées et haches, ainsi que pour utiliser un lance-pierre inutile ! Laisse-moi t'être redevable !

- Tu l'as déjà été …

- En décidant de t'accompagner dans cette quête folle ? En te dessinant des portraits ? En donnant cette idée d'enlever Kíli à son père ce qui pourra le rendre fou ? Je veux t'aider Fíli. Et Kíli aussi.

- Tes frères …

- Devront un jour ou l'autre me laisser partir. Je les aime, ils m'aiment … Ils me coupent juste un peu les ailes, Dori surtout. Ils comprendront, comme le reste de la Compagnie…

Le jeune roux baissa la tête, triturant ses manches. Ses yeux toujours scintillant de timidité, se remplirent lentement d'une tristesse cachée.

- Tu … ?

- Et je n'ai pas vraiment ma place parmi ses grand guerriers tu sais. Alors, si tu pars, je viendrai avec toi !

- Lui dire … ?

- Serait une très mauvaise idée.

Kíli gigota un peu dans son lit, sa gorge laissa échapper des jappements douloureux.

- Il saigne encore. lâcha Ori en voyant l'une des blessures du visage du jeune brun

- C'est pas vrai !

Cela aussi, ils ne comprenaient pas ! Ils avaient beau faire, ses coupures profondes ne guérissaient jamais. Les pores de la peau ne se relier toujours pas. Les blessures étaient certes longues et enfoncées dans la chaire ! Pourtant, après cette dizaine de jours, il n'y avait aucun signe de guérison … Fíli avait finit par croire que c'était une infection conclusion rabaissé directement par Óin. Aucune médecine n'aidait à la guérison. Pour la frayeur des deux plus jeunes de la troupe, du guérisseur et de Bilbo.

Quelques fois par jour, les blessures du visage, de l'épaule ou de la jambe se remettaient à saigné. Sans que le patient n'ait fait un mouvement et la douleur devait être telle, que le nain geignaient toujours, son corps se tendant violemment entre les draps.

Aidé d'Ori, Fíli nettoya encore une fois la plaie, ses gestes devenant mécaniques. L'incompréhension de ses saignements le taraudait toujours. Le prince usa des bandages propres et fit tremper les autres dans une bassine d'eau froide. Le liquide devint rapidement pourpre.

- Kíli va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est un battant. Qui d'autres auraient pu vivre auprès de Smaug durant soixante ans ?

- Tu as raison !

Leur petite conversation s'interrompit sur un Bilbo essoufflé.

- Ton oncle te demande Fíli … souffla-t-il, C'est urgent …

- Mais, je dois …

- Je vais rester avec Kíli, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je le rejoins.

Échangeant un petit sourire avec Ori, Fíli se levant et s'en alla, refermant la porte sur la chambre qu'il avait occupée jadis avec son frère cadet. Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, c'est avec soulagement que le prince avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas endommagée et encore vivable, comparée à d'autres chambres et autres salles (que quelques membres de la Compagnie prenaient le temps de réparer pour leur propre confort et celles des futurs arrivants). Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte, juste après avoir allongé son frère dans leur ancien lit, que la pièce était peu poussiéreuse, les meubles présentaient même des traces d'objets ayant été récemment posés dessus, leurs peluches ne sentaient pas le renfermé (quelques-unes manquaient, et Glóin avait même retrouvé l'une d'entre-elles dans le tas d'or !), les armoires étaient presque vides de vêtements ... Ils ne s'étaient pas plus posé de questions : Kíli était revenu ici. À maintes reprises. En le laissant dans cette chambre, il espérait pouvoir... il espérait que son frère se souvienne du passé. Surtout que Fíli avait pris le temps de la nettoyer de fond en comble.

Près de la salle au trésor, le prince se retint de prendre ses jambes à son cou, d'aller récupérer son cadet et de fuir loin d'ici. C'est au prix d'un grand effort qu'il ne le fit pas. Et ça lui en coupa la voix.

Il n'y avait plus aucune pièce d'or, ni aucun joyaux. Tout était remplacé par des milliers de coffres. Surement, eux-mêmes triés par catégorie. Son oncle n'avait tout de même pas ordonné cela à ses compatriotes, si ?

Son arrivée brisa un silence tendu, et Thorïn vint à lui, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

- Mon neveu ! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps !  
- Vous m'avez assigné à la garde de Kíli, mon Oncle.  
- J'en déduis que le prisonnier ne s'est pas éveillé ?  
- Vous voyez juste, mon Oncle. grinça Fíli maîtrisant son corps pour ne pas donner à Thorïn un coup-de-poing magistral  
- Voilà qui est fâcheux.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond notant que les autres nains grommelaient dans leur barbe (excepté Óin, bien trop loin d'eux pour tout comprendre de quoi ils discutaient  
- Nous avons fouillé la Mer d'Or, tout réparti par coffres : l'or d'un côté, le type de pierres précieuses dans d'autres coins de cette vaste salle. Il y a un problème  
- Qui est ?  
- L'Arkenstone, la pierre de mes ancêtres, la pierre de ton arrière-grand-père, est introuvable.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Kíli, mon Oncle.  
- Fais preuve de bon sens, Fíli ! Ce traître a vaincu soixante ans dans notre royaume ! Lui et cette vipère ont forcément dû la voir ! Je suis certain qu'il sait où elle est !

Fíli dû se battre pour garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était plus son oncle en face de lui, Thorïn n'aurait jamais ... jamais parlait comme ça !

- Je lui demanderai mon Oncle. Dès que Kíli sera réveillé.

Le prince n'attendit pas de réponse. Il détourna les talons et s'en alla, la tête haute. Le nain ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre par l'un de ses amis que son roi projeté d'exécuter Kíli pour le motif de la trahison ! Et c'est bien ce qu'il disait, Thorïn n'était plus lui-même ! À croire que quelque chose s'était emparé de lui.

Fíli devait donc fuir. Le plus rapidement possible. Avec Ori et surement Bilbo. Pour aller où ? Le roux avait raison, le nouveau roi d'Erebor mettrait la Terre du Milieu à feu et à sang pour le retrouver. Dans la mesure où il voulait récupérer son fichu joyaux !

Il brisa un vase poussiéreux trônant encore miraculeusement sur un pilier dans un des couloirs des appartements royaux menant à sa chambre. Quelle folie, c'était donc emparé de l'esprit de son oncle ? Si vite, qui plus est ...

La porte de sa chambre ouverte, son souffle se stoppa nette. De même pour ses pensées.

- Kíli, murmura Bilbo doucement, Kíli, calme-toi.  
- Ne m'approchez pas ! cinglait le brun la peur évidente dans sa voix

L'enfant adoptif de Smaug se retenait tant bien que mal à sa table de chevet pour rester debout. Contre le mur opposé, Ori était assis au sol, se tenant son nez en sang.

Fíli se dépêcha de refermer la porte. Il se devait de gagner du temps avant que quelqu'un apprenne le réveil de son frère cadet. Le blond se dépêcha, par la suite, de rejoindre Bilbo.

- Allez-vous-en ! hurla son petit-frère les larmes dégoulinant de ses pupilles

Fíli compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

Fíli escalada le lit. Il ne laissa pas à Kíli le temps de reculer, Fíli le serra dans ses bras, avec toute la tendresse qu'un grand-frère peut donner à son cadet. Fíli ne céda pas aux débattements de Kíli.

- Rendez-moi mon père ! Rendez-le-moi ! pleurait le brun

- Je suis tellement désolé Kee … Excuse-moi, par pitié, excuse-moi …

Fíli devait trouver une solution immédiatement.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued –

* * *

Pour les paris de ce qui pourra se passer dans la suite sont toujours ouverts ! Kanli a proposé ses idées, qui sont (heureusement pour certaine), fausses :

- Kíli se suicide. **(Totalement faux !)**

- Il devient alcoolique et/ou drogué. **(Totalement faut !)**

- Il se souvient de son passé, pardonne à son frère mais pas à Thorïn. **(À moitié vrai, et à moitié faux ! **[À vous de voir ce qui est vrai, et ce qui est faux !]**)**

Vous pouvez vous aussi faire une proposition. Celui qui se rapproche de l'une des possibilités, aura le droit à un passage d'un futur chapitre juste avant sa publication ! : 3

**Thanks for watching!**

**See you soon, my babies!**


End file.
